Strange, Love
by Amelina Lestrange
Summary: Um dia vamos encontrar aonde o nosso fio vermelho termina, sem dúvidas (Rodolfo Lestrange x Hermione Granger)
1. Chapter 1 - The Swan Song

**N/A:** Não possuo Harry Potter.

Agradecimentos mais que especiais a **Mrs. Marple Poirot** e a **Felícia Malfoy** por gostarem e pedirem mais sobre esse casal (e pelos comentários em If You Only Knew, claro rs)

Sim, eu disse que se ficasse satisfeita com o resultado de If You Only Knew, postaria mais sobre esse casal  
A história é baseada no mito do Fio Vermelho ou Akai Ito, que diz que todos temos um fio vermelho atado em nosso tornozelos ou dedo mindinho e que na outra extremidade está a nossa alma gêmea, por assim dizer...  
Aviso: Rodolfo é OoC, mas bem pouco (eu acho)  
Boa leitura!

* * *

 _Is it a dream?_

 _All the ones I have loved, c_ _alling out my name_

 _The sun warms my face_

 _All the days of my life,_ _I see them passing me by_

Rodolfo havia sido designado a acompanhar um grupo de sequestradores, lidera-los, já que Fenrir Greyback estava sempre perdendo-os ou mordendo-os. Tinha Scabior ao seu lado, um moleque que parecia ter adoração pelo Lestrange mais velho. Devia ter no máximo trinta anos, um contemporâneo mestiço. Ele seria um péssimo comensal pelo modo o qual conduzia o seu trabalho.

Estavam há dias buscando nascidos trouxa. O prêmio maior iria para quem conseguisse capturar o garoto Potter, a sangue ruim Granger e o traidor de sangue Weasley. Sinceramente, Rodolfo estava cansado de tudo aquilo. Do Lorde das Trevas, de Belatriz se jogando para cima dele, dessa maldita guerra. Não poderia fugir, não. Seria alcançado em dez minutos, menos até se Rabastan estivesse com ele. Já não fazia mais esforços, passou a deixar tudo com Scabior em determinado momento.

Até aquele dia.

O velho maluco havia dito o nome _dele_. O Lorde havia colocado um rastreador, um tabu, em seu nome. Vários comensais atacaram a casa de Xenofílio Lovegood, Rodolfo sabia. Sabia que o garoto Potter seria tolo o suficiente para procura-lo por causa da sua amiguinha da escola, Luna.

O Lestrange estava sentado em frente a um lago quando ouviu barulho de aparatação. Sinalizou com a cabeça e aparataram onde sentiu que eles estavam.

"Olá, lindeza", Scabior disse à uma garota de cabelos castanhos, indomáveis. Eles correram, mas Rodolfo sabia que eles não iriam muito longe. O Lestrange observava tudo de longe. "Não fiquem aí, parados. Peguem-nos!"

Corriam o mais rápido que conseguiam, lançando feitiços estuporantes nos sequestradores. Seria um duelo interessante de se ver se não estivem em vantagem. Estavam melhor preparados do que o comensal esperava. Se preparou e logo alcançou o garoto Weasley, rendendo-o com correntes conjuradas. A garota e o Potter dariam um pouco mais de trabalho.

Rodolfo, ainda de longe, via como eles se portavam. Logo a varinha da menina lançou uma azaração no rosto d'O Eleito. Não podia discordar, ela era esperta. Mandou que dois homens segurassem o traidor de sangue e se encarregou de pegar a menina.

"Não... tão... rápido, lindinha", o comensal sussurrou no ouvido dela ao tirá-la de perto do Potter. "O que houve com o seu rosto, feioso? Não, você não", ele disse direcionando o olhar ao garoto Potter. "Qual o seu nome?"

Rodolfo sabia quem ele era, e esperava que ele mentisse. Isso tornaria as coisas mais interessantes para todos.

"Dudley. Válter Dudley", ele respondeu sem hesitar.

"E você, meu amor?", o Lestrange perguntou. "Do que te chamam?"

"Penelope Clearwater, mestiça", ela respondia enquanto Scabior se aproximava do rosto dela, inalando a essência de baunilha que ela tinha.

Não demorou muito para que descobrissem que não havia nenhum Válter Dudley na lista dos procurados. Mas Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger encabeçavam aquela lista. E eles estavam ali, tão perto. O comensal deu a garoto para que um dos homens a segurasse enquanto conferia quem eram aqueles jovens. Sabia, de fato, quem eram. Mas precisava encenar algo, era mais inteligente que eles. Com a ponta da varinha afastou o cabelo do rosto azarado do moleque e reconheceu a cicatriz, mesmo que estivesse falha por conta da azaração.

"Tenho planos melhores para eles", Rodolfo falou, dando sinal para que aparatassem.

.

.

.

.

A gloriosa Mansão Malfoy. Tão antiga e nobre, a casa da sua cunhada. Belatriz provavelmente o estivesse esperando na cama, prestes a esquentá-la com ele.

Bobagem, aquilo nunca aconteceria, mas nada o impedia de desejar aquilo. Rodolfo sabia que Belatriz Rosier Black tinha apenas um amor, aquele que cultivava pelo Lorde das Trevas, que a deixou cega pelo poder. Quartos separados, dias sem se falar. Estavam há quase um ano sem contato e o comensal desejava desesperadamente vê-la. Não era amor, sabia que não, mas era a sua esposa de todo modo.

"Ah, é só Rodolfo. Voltou com companhia", ela disse no seu típico tom infantil. Quando viu a cicatriz do garoto, mandou chamar Draco enquanto entravam pelo portão.

Já na sala de estar, o jogo doentio começou.

"Então, é ele?", Bela perguntou.

"Não tenho certeza...", Draco falou com a voz trêmula. O garoto havia sido obrigado àquele circo todo. Podia ser um pouco _frouxo_ , sim, mas ele só tinha dezessete anos. A idade que Rabastan tinha quando tomou a Marca Negra. Lúcio empurrou Draco para frente, fazendo-o ver melhor, se fosse possível.

"Não tenha medo, chegue mais perto", Bela incentivava. "Se ele não for quem achamos e o chamarmos, ele nos matará. Precisamos ter certeza".

"O que há de errado com o rosto dele?", Draco perguntou com nojo.

Rodolfo poderia mentir, dizer que ele tinha pego algo na floresta e isso teria causado uma alergia, como os trouxas chamavam. Podia dizer que era uma Azaração Ferreteante. Quando Bela pediu a varinha dela, para que pudesse ver qual foi o último feitiço feito, saberia que havia sido ela que havia lançado a azaração para que o amigo não fosse descoberto. Tentativa vã.

"A varinha dela quebrou no caminho, querida, não há nada para ver", ele dizia mantendo o seu braço em volta dos ombros dela.

"Onde conseguiu isso?", Belatriz perguntou, abismada, ao ver uma espada nas mãos de um dos sequestradores. Conhecia aquela arma, tinha certeza que tinha uma bem parecida com aquela no cofre, em Gringotes. As mesmas inscrições, o mesmo rubi. Se não fosse a espada, era uma cópia bem fiel. Infelizmente, aquilo inflamou mais ainda a ira de Belatriz. "Cissa, leve esses dois para o porão. Eu vou conversar com essa aqui. De mulher para mulher", foi o tempo suficiente para que os garotos descessem. Assim que ouviu a porta das masmorras ser fechada, ela olhou daquele modo para Rodolfo. Ele sabia que se não soltasse a garota, sairia machucado. " _Crucio!_ "

As horas foram passando miseravelmente lentas. Ela já estava quebrada, torturada. Se realmente tivesse algo a revelar, já o teria feito. Mas Bela tinha prazer naquilo. Os garotos estavam quietos demais no porão, aquilo não era um bom presságio.

Dobby, o maldito elfo dos Malfoy estava ajudando-os. Logo os dois apareceram no topo das escadas, empunhando as varinhas, provavelmente prontos para duelar. A garota estava deitada no chão, com a feição indecifrável, sem reação alguma. No braço esquerdo estava sangrando as palavras _sangue ruim_. Aquilo nunca sairia dali, Rodolfo esperava que ela fosse boa com feitiços de desilusão se quisesse esconder a cicatriz.

Assim que se deu um pequeno duelo sem vencedores, de fato foi provado que era Harry Potter.

"Chame-o", Bela direcionou o seu olhar a Draco enquanto rendia a garota Granger, depois a Lúcio e por fim, a Rodolfo, que estava no canto da sala.

Lúcio levantou a manga da camisa de botões e se posicionou. Mas antes que pudesse tomar alguma atitude, perceberam que o elfo estava pendurado no lustre, desafixando-o do teto. Quando a peça caiu, Bela soltou a garota, apenas para que ela caísse nos braços de Rodolfo.

Rodolfo aparatou com ela para um novo destino. Ela tremia de pavor e dor.

.

.

.

.

A Mansão dos Lestrange, em Londres, era um pouco menor que a dos Malfoy. Tinha menos quartos, menos salas, menos quadros, menos _tudo_. Assim que a soltou, ela caiu de joelhos e engatinhou até um canto e desatou a chorar.

"Linky!", ele gritou e uma elfa doméstica apareceu na sala. "Linky, leve a _srta. Granger_ para cima. Ela precisa se limpar e descansar. Tranque-a no quarto e sele a porta com feitiço de minha mãe, aquele que somente Rabby e eu temos acesso para destrancar", ele disse frio.

Voltou à mansão e viu que estavam todos reunidos na sala de estar.

"Para onde a levou, Rodolfo?", Bela perguntava venenosa.

"Para onde eu possa usá-la. Você já é a puta de alguém, eu preciso de uma para mim", Rodolfo respondeu no mesmo tom.

"Como ousa sujar o seu _pau_ com uma sangue ruim? O que Ammeline Lestrange diria ao ver o filho se esfregando numa imunda?", Bela gritou e todos os que estavam na sala ouviram.

"Não se faça de vítima, isso não combina com você, Belatriz. Aparentemente, as malucas me atraem", Rodolfo disse gesticulando.

"Não ouse se deitar com ela em _minha_ cama, Rodolfo!", a sua esposa berrou.

Bela não tinha conhecimento da casa que Rodolfo mantinha em Londres. Era em um bairro bem afastado do centro. Uma mansão somente dele e de Rabastan, um refúgio para os irmãos.

"Não se preocupe, não o farei. Tenho minha própria cama para isso", ao fincalizar essa frase, a única coisa que ouviu foi a maldição _Cruciatus_ atingindo as suas costas.

Ela sempre fazia isso. Quando era irritada, usava a _Cruciatus_. Quando era contrariada, usava a _Imperius_. Quando era desafiada abertamente, usava a _Avada Kedavra_. Vinte e cinco anos de casamento haviam sido o bastante para aprender alguns truques de resistência.

Se retirou e foi em direção à varanda. Sabia que os Malfoy não se sentiam confortáveis com todos aqueles comensais ao redor, nem ele mesmo se sentia. Preferia estar na sua confortável poltrona, sentado, fumando o seu charuto caro feito por bruxos cubanos. Comendo alguns de chocolates belga, talvez, sim, daqueles que a sua mãe fazia eram os melhores. Podiam ter os elfos domésticos mais talentosos em se tratando de culinária, mas os chocolates de Ammeline eram os melhores. Ela era de uma família de sangue puro da Bélgica, os Lambert, que tinham inúmeros contatos com os Lestrange.

Gostava de ficar ali, era tranquilo. O dia estava nublado e logo Rabastan estaria e volta, ou seja, logo voltaria para casa. _Casa_. Lembrou-se imediatamente da garota Granger que agora estava lá. _Uma asquerosa sangue ruim sujando a casa dos seus antepassados_ , o seu pai, Jean Luc responderia sem hesitar se ainda fosse vivo. Devia ter nojo dela, mas não conseguia sentir nada mais que indiferença. Com ela presa na casa, pelo menos assim teria acesso a informações que os outros não teriam. Torturando-a, Bela não havia conseguido nada. Talvez ele conseguisse com uma boa conversa.

.

.

.

.

Rodolfo aparatou com Rabastan de volta à casa que um dia havia pertencido aos tios deles. A grande sala de estar estava cheia de quadros barulhentos. Antoine Lestrange estava gritando para tirarem a _sang de bourbe_ da casa dos seus netos, Geraldine Duchanne, uma tia que havia se casado com um Duchanne, gritava que ele tinha se tornado um _traître à son sang_.

"O que você andou fazendo para que tia Gerry o chamasse de traidor de sangue, Roddy?", Rabastan sorriu malicioso, começando a rir. "E o vovô? Ele mencionou uma sangue ruim".

"Eu consegui capturar o Potter e os amigos dele. Bela torturou a garota por causa _daquela_ espada. Eu fugi com a garota Granger antes que eles pudessem piscar", Rodolfo disse indiferente, descalçando as botas e desabotoando a camisa preta. "Ela está lá em cima".

"Você ficou maluco? Manter a amiga do Potter aqui, em nossa casa?", Rabastan elevou a voz a quase um grito.

"Ela é valiosa. Tem informações que nos podem ser úteis. Se eu não tivesse aparatado com ela, provavelmente estaria morta, louca ou teria conseguido fugir com o Potter. Em ambos os casos, não teríamos nada nas mãos", Rodolfo continuou falando indiferente.

Pensando com mais clareza, havia sentido uma coisa com ela. A mão dela se encaixou na dele, mas isso talvez fosse pelo fato de a mão dela fosse menor que a dele. Não tardou muito para que Linky aparecesse, oferecendo o jantar.

"Linky, onde está a nossa _convidada_?", Rodolfo perguntou se servindo de um copo de uísque.

"A senhorinha está no quarto, mestre", a criaturinha respondeu amedrontada.

"Senhorinha? Rodolfo, o que você fez?", Rabastan perguntou incrédulo.

"Não sei do que esse elfa miserável está falando, Rabby, o que importa é que temos Hermione Granger em nossas mãos e eu vou fazê-la falar".

"Sinceramente, vinte e cinco anos casado com Bela não fizeram bem a você. Vou para o meu quarto, descansar. Me acorde quando o Lorde das Trevas tiver ganho a guerra", Rabastan subiu as escadas e deixou Rodolfo sozinho.

O mais velho dos irmãos Lestrange subiu para a biblioteca e se sentou em uma poltrona confortável. Levitou uma caixa de chocolates belga até o seu colo e acendeu a lareira. Tinha um toca-discos antigo perto do sofá e pôs para tocar um LP de David Bowie. Ele podia ser um bruxo que tocava para trouxas, mas tinha os seus momentos. Ninguém descobriria que ele ouvia música de mestiços.

Eventualmente, a caixa de chocolates acabou, o vinil parou de tocar e começou a chover. A barriga estava roncando de fome e chamou Linky. A pequena elfa levou uma bandeja com o jantar para ele. Linky era elfinha de Amelinne Lestrange desde que ela era crianças e os irmãos _herdaram_ a criaturinha quando a mãe deles morreu, em Cannes.

"Por que a chamou de senhorinha, criatura?", Rodolfo perguntou indiferente.

"Linky vê o que vê e Linky vê o fio, mestre", ela disse trêmula.

"Que fio?", ele prestou mais atenção no que ela falava, lançando um olhar curioso e com fúria.

"O fio no seu dedo, mestre, ligado ao dedo da senhorinha", ela falava sonhadora. "Linky viu o mesmo fio nos dedos dos seus pais, mestre, assim como vê o seu com a senhorinha. Está muito esticado, mestre, muito longo. Precisam encurtá-lo, sim, precisam".

"Linky, saia, não preciso mais de você. Cuide da garota, criatura, ela é incrivelmente valiosa", Rodolfo disse frio e logo um _pop_ foi ouvido no ambiente.

Um fio... Rodolfo agora se perguntava do que Linky falava.

 **(The Swan Song - Within Temptation)**

 _É um sonho?_

 _Todos que amei, chamando meu nome_

 _O sol aquece meu rosto_

 _Todos os dias de minha vida, vejo passando por mim_

* * *

 **N/A:** Não sei ainda ao certo quantos capítulos serão, mas garanto que serão mais de dez ;)

Gostaram?

(Miss Conception, Beauty and the Beast e Crushing Room serão atualizadas aos poucos durante a semana)


	2. Chapter 2 - Ghostlights

Gentneys, sei que prometi capítulo novo só para o domingo, mas fiquei com os dedos coçando pra postar quando terminei esse capítulo... Bom, aqui está ;)

Tentem imaginar o Rodolfo como uma alma quebrada, vai funcionar :)  
Agradecimentos a Mrs. Marple Poirot, Felícia Malfoy e LadyHarkuraS2 pelos comentários no capítulo anterior  
O título do capítulo é referente à nova música do Avantasia (ainda não tem no Spotify, mas a Nuclear Blast já postou o lyric video no Youtube essa semana, mesmo o álbum só saindo na sexta que vem... Que ansiedade! kkkk)  
Boa leitura!

* * *

 _And what if you're only a prism for the ghostlights that you wanna see_

 _And we're just reflections of your dreams_

 _It's speaking to me, it's yelling at me, it's screaming to me, resonating with me_

 _And a thousand lights are trying to make me see_

Hermione havia dormido. Quando acordou, não quis abrir os olhos. Estava tão cansada que esse simples gesto a faria desmoronar em exaustão. Havia tido um sonho muito horrível.

Sonhou que tinha sido sequestrada, torturada e sequestrada, exatamente nessa ordem. Mas tinha dúvidas se havia sido só um sonho. Não queria abrir os olhos, agora o medo tomava conta de si por começar a perceber que talvez o sonho não tivesse sido um sonho. Com um pouco de esforço, e abriu os olhos.

Não, o sonho não era um sonho. Havia sido tudo real. Comensais a haviam sequestrado, Belatriz a havia torturado e um outro comensal a havia sequestrado novamente. Lágrimas teimosas rolaram pelo rosto da castanha por perceber que estava encarcerada. Com bastante dificuldade, se apoiou na cama e começou a tentar se levantar.

Era um quarto bem luxuoso, pelo que notou. A cama era em estilo dossel, com cortinas negras caindo. Os lençóis eram de seda de acromântula, nunca havia sentido nada tão macio. Travesseiros e almofadas confortáveis, decoração gótica. Por Merlin, aonde estava?

Ouviu um _pop_ perto da porta e se virou, assustada.

"Senhorinha, Linky veio preparar o seu banho para que desça", uma elfa doméstica falou pausadamente.

"Quem é você? Aonde eu estou?", ela perguntou trêmula, percebendo que estava em uma camisola um tanto reveladora e que a sua varinha não estava perto de si.

"A senhorinha está na Mansão Lestrange. O senhor pediu que estivesse pronta logo, ele deseja vê-la", a criaturinha respondeu simples.

Hermione lembrava daquele sobrenome, _Lestrange_. Se o que estava pensando fosse certo, então Belatriz a havia mando para a sua casa com a finalidade de usá-la como brinquedo de tortura. Começou a chorar ruidosamente e a pequena elfa veio ao seu encontro.

"A senhorinha se parece muito com a senhora Amelinne, sim, se parece. Assim como o senhor Rodolfo se parece com o pai dele. Engraçado como ele se casou com uma mulher parecida com a sua mãe", a criaturinha não parava de tagarelar enquanto entrava em um local que deveria ser o banheiro do quarto.

"L-Linky...? Houve um enorme engano, _minha cara_ , eu não sou esposa do seu _senhor_. Ele me sequestrou, me tirou de meus amigos. O seu senhor é casado com outra, a sua senhora, Belatriz", a castanha tentou argumentar ainda chorando.

"Não, não, não, Linky vê o que vê e Linky saberia se tivesse uma senhora chamada Belatriz. A senhorinha Hermione é a senhora da Mansão, sim, e Linky vê o fio", a elfinha falava com um olhar sonhador.

"Não, Linky, não. Não sou a sua senhora, por favor, precisa me deixar sair daqui. Têm pessoas lá fora que estão preocupadas comigo, provavelmente me procurando. Linky, por Merlin, me deixe ir embora", Hermione chorava agora sem a menor vergonha.

"Senhorinha, por favor, entre na banheira, o mestre Rodolfo e o senhor Rabastan a esperam para o desjejum na sala de jantar.

"Eu não vou, Linky. Por favor me deixe sair daqui". Era uma batalha perdida, Linky não a deixaria sair do quarto sem um banho e provavelmente tivesse ordens para que não a deixasse sair da casa. Antes de se levantar e ir em direção ao banheiro, Hermione tocou a maçaneta da porta que dava para a varanda do quarto e sentiu-a queimar a sua mão.

"A senhorinha não deveria ser tão teimosa. As portas estão seladas com o feitiço da senhora Amelinne para roubos e furtos. Venha, senhorinha, o banho está pronto", disse Linky empurrando Hermione contra a porta do banheiro.

E que banheiro. Todo em mármore branco, com uma banheira que deveria custar todos os bens dos seus pais e mais os salários deles pelas próximas encarnações e torneiras que pareciam ser de ouro puro. Tolhas felpudas brancas e vermelhas, essências, sabonetes, shampoos, escovas... um mundo luxuoso. Aquela criaturinha era inconveniente. Começou a tirar a roupa de Hermione sem cerimônia nenhuma ao deixa-la completamente nua. Linky desceu do banquinho e começou a fazer cosquinhas nas pernas da castanha, ocasionando a sua queda na banheira.

"Agora, me deixe cuidar do seu banho", Linky disse passando os dedos pelos cabelos emaranhados da castanha. Demoraram bons minutos e mais algum choro até que Hermione estivesse devidamente vestida como uma senhora de sangue puro. "Este vestido pertenceu à senhora Amelinne, ficou perfeito em você, senhorinha".

Era negro, com botões no meio e sem mangas. A gola era branca e o comprimento ia até o joelho. Um fino cinto de couro emoldurava a sua cintura. Os cabelos estavam secos e presos em um rabo de cavalo desleixado. Assim que saísse do quarto, tentaria fugir. A casa poderia parecer grande, mas Hermione sabia se esconder bem e estar fora dali era o seu principal objetivo.

.

.

.

.

Quando desceu com Linky, imaginou os irmãos Lestrange velhos, carecas, gordos e desdentados. Não tinha certeza se se lembrava deles, então fantasiou os dois assim. Mas estava tão errada.

Um estava sentado na cabeceira da mesa, e o outro ao seu lado. Ambos tinham cabelos escuros e olhos verdes, embora a barba do que julgou ser mais velho começasse a dar indícios de que ficaria grisalha logo. O outro se parecia muito com ele, mas tinha os cabelos levemente rebeldes, parecia que não tinha dormido à noite.

"Srta. Granger, que honra tê-la em minha casa. Suponho que temos muito o que conversar. Me chamo Rodolfo. Esse é o meu irmão, Rabastan. Linky, sirva o café da manhã da nossa _convidada_ ", o homem disse indiferente.

"Por favor, me deixe ir. Sem o Harry eu não valho nad-", ela começou a chorar, sendo interrompida por Rodolfo.

"Engano seu, lindinha, sem o Potter, você vale muito mais", ele sorriu jocosamente para ela.

"Então me torture e me mate agora!", ela gritou em meio às lágrimas. Rodolfo acenou com a varinha e Hermione se calou. Um dos inúmeros feitiços silenciadores que tinha aprendido com Dolohov.

"Você fala demais, garota. Sem você, ele não é nada. Andamos vasculhando a sua bolsa. Coisinhas interessantes você tem lá, inclusive a sua varinha", o homem apresentado como Rabastan a balançou em sua frente. "Mas tem uma coisa que me deixou intrigado. Por que tem um exemplar de Os Contos de Beedle, o Bardo? São histórias para crianças", ele riu maliciosamente. "Roddy, tire o feitiço da garota, ela precisa responder".

Com mais um aceno da varinha, o comensal retirou o feitiço de Hermione.

"Ande, responda, _sangue ruim_!", Rodolfo gritou.

"O professor Dumbledore me deixou em testamento, disse que eu acharia bastante instrutivo", ela disse tremendo. "Por favor, me deixem ir!"

"Não, gracinha, você deve saber de mais coisas. Agora coma o seu café da manhã e comece a falar", Rabastan disse feroz.

"Não vou dizer nada, não tem nada a ser dito!", Hermione olhou para o garfo que estava perfeitamente pousado ao lado de seu prato. Poderia acertar Rodolfo na mão e correr.

Então ela o fez. Fincou o garfo na mão esquerda de Rodolfo e correu.

" _Imolibus!_ ", Rabastan gritou e ela ficou imóvel, porém consciente. "Garotinha irritante. Eu vou ter de fazer isso toda vez que você for comer essa sangue ruim? Sabe que eu não me importo me assistir, você realmente sabe, mas eu prefiro que elas sintam algum prazer antes de morrer. Que morram em paz", ele riu malicioso, arregalando os olhos em diversão.

Então era para isso que estava lá, não era para dar informações, era para ser a _puta_ de Rodolfo Lestrange. O seu interior começou a se quebrar lentamente em milhões de pedações. A guerra fazia muitos prisioneiros, mas não esperava que fosse se tornar logo esse tipo. Não era muito boa em magia sem varinha, devia ter treinado mais com Harry.

" _Finite!_ ", Rabastan reverteu o feitiço e ela caiu no chão, desmaiada.

.

.

.

.

Quando acordou, estava no mesmo quarto que tinha acordado naquela manhã, mas com dois bruxos adultos e sentado na borda da cama conversando amenidades.

"Ela acordou, Roddy", Rabastan falou acariciando o tornozelo dela. Rapidamente, Hermione recolheu os pés de perto deles.

"Por favor, me deixem ir!", ela choramingou.

"Lágrimas não me comovem, lindinha, esteja pronta hoje à noite. Teremos uma noite e tanto, mas apenas nós dois", Rodolfo disse malicioso, sorrindo e piscando para ela.

Ambos se levantaram e saíram, deixando que Linky entrasse no cômodo. Se o que estava pensando fosse verdade, Rodolfo Lestrange a estupraria. Sim, _estupro_. Se ele a tomaria à força, sim, seria um estupro. Neste momento, Hermione começou a ponderar todas coisas que tinha feito até o momento.

Do primeiro ano de Hogwarts, quando ficou amiga de Harry e Ron na noite em que o trasgo havia saído das masmorras, de Fofo, a partida de xadrez humano. Do segundo ano lembrou da poção polissuco que a fez virar um gato tamanho gigante e depois, de ser petrificada pelo basilisco. Do terceiro ano, lembrou do vira-tempo, Bicuço e a fuga de Sirius, sem esquecer de que quase foi morta pelo professor Lupin. Depois lembrou do Torneio Tribruxo, da batalha no Departamento de Mistérios e, por fim, a batalha na Torre de Astronomia.

Hermione suspirou, tentando conter o choro, e esfregou os olhos, espalhando mais ainda as lágrimas nas pálpebras.

A pequena elfa começou a fazer cosquinhas nas suas pernas e Hermione se virou. "Senhorinha, não chore, o mestre Rodolfo é um bom homem, por mais que não queira admitir ou demonstrar. E vai se mostrar mais atencioso ainda depois da noite de núpcias que está preparando", Linky falou com os olhos brilhando.

"Linky, entenda, ele não é meu marido. Ele é casado com outra, com a mulher que fez isso em mim", ela mostrou o braço, mas ali não havia mais resquícios da cicatriz. Como se tivessem posto um feitiço de desilusão para esconder. "Sumiu...", ela sussurrou.

"Linky vê o que vê e Linky saberia se o mestre fosse casado com outra mulher. Linky vê o fio, senhorinha", a pequena criatura sorriu, saindo do quarto.

O fio... Mas de que fio Linky estava falando?

.

.

.

.

Já era noite, a principal companhia de Rodolfo nessa parte do dia era a sua típica garrafa de uísque de fogo caro e a caixinha de chocolates belga. Linky precisaria fazer mais alguns logo, já estavam acabando.

Passavam pela cabeça dele algumas coisinhas que poderia fazer com ela, a garota Granger. Sem dúvidas estava sem uma mulher há bastante tempo. Bela era simplesmente frígida, pelo menos com ele. Era mais fácil ele sentir prazer com uma banana que com a esposa. A vida conjugal tinha ido para o espaço há muito tempo, mais precisamente desde que os dois se juntaram ao Lorde das Trevas.

Nunca tiveram filhos, isso bem evidente. Os problemas de fertilidade Rodolfo eram sempre revelados quando alguém dizia que ele não seria capaz de produzir um herdeiro à família Lestrange. Por muitos anos se importou muito com isso, o pai dele, Augusto, sempre disse que ele deveria dar continuidade à linhagem, mantê-la pura.

Após dez anos sem conseguir conceber, ficou mais que claro que o problema era com ele. Bela havia abortado uma criança em Hogwarts, então isso respondia às questões dele.

Quando se levantou, sentiu o álcool girar na sua cabeça e revirar um pouco o seu estômago. Estava acostumado com grandes quantidades, por que então uma pequena dose o fez ficar assim?

A biblioteca era um cômodo calmo, geralmente o quadro de sua mãe tagarelava pelos cotovelos sobre como ele estava ficando velho e que ainda não tinha tido filhos. Por mais que não quisesse admitir, tinha lido um pouco sobre a infertilidade em bruxos e secretamente tomou poções, mas de nada adiantou.

Andou até o cofre de Augusto Lestrange e tirou de dentro um álbum de fotos. Pelo brasão, o álbum era pertencente aos Lambert, da Bélgica. Dizia claramente que era uma propriedade de Amelinne Lambert, mãe dele.

Quando viu a garota Granger na casa dos Malfoy, não deu muita importância a ela, parecia uma garota comum, sem alguma beleza específica. Mas depois de vê-la de banho tomado e bem vestida, notou algumas coisas nela, coisas que nem sabia que gostava em uma mulher. Hermione Granger era baixa, provavelmente tivesse menos que um metro e sessenta de altura, contrastando drasticamente com o seu um metro e noventa e três. Os cabelos frisados eram naturais, mas julgava que tivesse um dedo de magia ali pois ela estava sob muito estresse sempre. Os olhos eram arredondados e grandes, da cor de chocolates. Belatriz era muito diferente: alta, magra, olhos cinzentos e pele pálida, tinha herdado a típica _boa aparência dos Black_.

Sentiu uma fisgada no dedo mindinho da mão esquerda. Vinha sentindo isso desde que ficou no mesmo ambiente que ela, a garota Granger.

Ao abrir o álbum de fotos, teve uma surpresa bem grande. Hermione lembrava bastante Amelinne em aparência. As sobrancelhas arqueadas levemente e o nariz arrebitado, as maçãs do rosto parecidas e os lábios finos. Quando a viu naquela manhã, sabia que conhecia algumas daquelas feições de algum lugar. O quadro da mãe estava coberto por um tecido e isso a impedia de falar.

Algumas fotos da juventude de Amelinne eram bonitas, ele concordava, mesmo que não tivesse passado muito tempo com ela. Assim que teve idade, Rodolfo foi mandado para viver com os Duchanne, em Birmingham, como _son protégé_. A mãe tinha morrido pouco depois de Rabastan ir para Hogwarts, vítima de varíola do dragão. Ah, aqueles chocolates...

Colocou o álbum de volta no cofre e andou até a janela. A mata era densa e ele gostava, isso dava a sensação de lugar nenhum.

Há muito não tinha uma mulher de verdade em sua cama. Teve algumas depois que fugiu de Azkaban em 1996 e outras depois que foi _libertado_ novamente em 1997. Mas agora um ano quase havia passado e não tinha mais tido tempo de fazer essas coisas. Caçar nascidos trouxa era exaustivo e ter que aguentar os sequestradores o bajulando o tempo todo era quase ofensivo.

Bom, Rodolfo agora tinha uma mulher no quarto ao lado do seu, poderia muito bem se aproveitar dessa proximidade. Andou um pouco cambaleante até a saída e subiu as escadas até o andar que ficam os quartos deles.

Cantarolou _la vie en rose_ , de Edith Piaf. Amelinne costumava cantar para eles.

" _Il est entré dans mon coeur, une part de bonheur... Dont je connais la cause... C'est toi pour moi, moi pour toi dans la vie... Il me l'a dit, m'a juré pour la vie_ "

Já passavam das duas da manhã, provavelmente a garota estivesse dormindo. Agitou a varinha e destrancou a porta que dava acesso àquela parte da casa. O corredor estava escuro e ouviu alguns sons. Gritos. Provavelmente Rabastan estivesse se divertindo com ela. Um calor de repente atingiu o rosto dele, Rodolfo não era do tipo ciumento, era do tipo possessivo. Nem o seu irmão tinha autorização para tocar no que era dele!

Marchou para o quarto dela com determinação. Os punhos fechados, fazendo os nós dos dedos ficarem brancos.

" _Reserare fores_ ", ele sussurrou e a porta dela vibrou. O feitiço de Amelinne Lestrange para manter portas fechadas e à prova de outros feitiços. Muito útil durante os ataques de fúria de seu marido.

O quarto estava iluminado pela lareira. A cama dela não era muito longe da porta. A garota se debatia na cama, gemendo e dando alguns gritos rápidos e estridentes. Tinha várias gotículas de suor na testa e o cabelo estava colado me cada parte da sua pele. Estava tendo um pesadelo, era por isso que gritava.

Andou até o dossel da cama e percebeu o quanto estava perto dela. O álcool começou a fazer efeito e parecia que Rodolfo tinha areia nos olhos. Descalçou as botas de couro de dragão e desafivelou o cinto, jogando-os em um canto do quarto. Tirou o casaco também de couro e desabotoou a camisa preta, deixando as peças perto da cama. Bom, ela não acordaria agora. Se deitou na cama, ao lado dela. Tirou algumas mechas que estavam grudadas no rosto dela e não conseguiu negar um abraço.

Rodolfo também tinha pesadelos, sobre muitas coisas, sabia como era se sentir vulnerável e não conseguir falar com ninguém. Enquanto ela estivesse dormindo, pelo menos ela teria uma mão segurando a sua. O maldito formigamento no dedo não passava, estava mais forte agora.

 **(Ghostlights – Avantasia)**

 _E se você é apenas um prisma para as luzes fantasmas que você quer ver_

 _E somos apenas reflexos dos seus sonhos_

 _Está falando comigo, gritando comigo, gritando para mim, ressonando comigo_

 _E milhares de luzes estão tentando me fazer enxergar_

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **Felícia Malfoy:** que bom que gostou da referência de Bowie como bruxo (imagino ele como um corvino, o que acha? rs), foi a maneira que encontrei de homenageá-lo :/

* * *

Gostaram?  
(Pedi que imaginassem o Rodolfo como uma alma quebrada... Notaram a mudança no humor dele?)


	3. Chapter 3 - Sleepwalking

**N/A:** Gentneys!1onze I'm back ;) e com capítulo novinho *-* (acalmem seu kokoros, quem acompanha Beauty and the Beast, o capítulo vai sair antes de sábado, ok? rs)

Também tava ansiosa pelo lançamento de Ghostlights! E afirmo com total propriedade: estamos voltando aos tempos áureos do Avantasia! *-* (vide os The Metal Opera, ambos)  
Agradecimentos a Mrs. Marple Poirot, Felícia Malfoy e LadyHakuraS2 pelos comentários no capítulo anterior :)  
Bom, depois dessa declaração de amor pelo projeto do Tobi, acho que ficou claro que a maioria dos capítulos vão ser baseados em alguma música do Avantasia ou Edguy, embora tenha bem mais coisa planejada rsrs (tem playlist no Spotify! sigam stormqueen_ e vejam a playlist de Strange, Love *-*)  
Boa leitura!

* * *

 _And I wonder who's to blame_

 _As I sleepwalk in the rain_

 _It's now, selling victory over gravity_

 _And I sleepwalk in the rain_

O dia seguinte havia sido um pouco estranho. Rodolfo lembrava-se apenas de ter bebido alguns copos de uísque e depois foi tentar aproveitar o seu _brinquedinho_ novo. A cama era grande o suficiente para que nem se encostassem, mesmo ele tendo escolhido a outra opção. O Lestrange levantou a cabeça, um pouco confuso ainda, e a viu encolhida do outro lado da cama. Em algum momento da noite ela acordou e o empurrou para o outro lado. Ficou surpreso por ela não ter usado a varinha dele contra ele mesmo.

Se levantou fazendo barulho e andou até o outro lado do quarto, buscando as suas roupas. Temeu olhar para ela, mas o fez. A garota estava bem acordada, sem expressão. Num futuro, não queria ter que força-la a nada, a queria de bom grado na cama com ele, se possível. Era improvável que isso acontecesse, mas não passou pela cabeça de Rodolfo toma-la a força, isso o tornava igual ou pior do que uma versão masculina de Bela.

"Você me deu uma excelente noite, lindinha. Sim, eu sei que não fizemos nada na noite passada, mas só de você não ter me estuporado quando teve a chance, começo a achar que merece alguns privilégios", ele falou tentando parecer duro enquanto acariciava o rosto dela. "Você pode transitar pela casa, ir à biblioteca, aos jardins. Mas _nunca_ deixar a propriedade. As alas de segurança são fortes aqui, somente um Lestrange, de sangue ou pelo casamento, pode passar por elas sozinho. Nem mesmo elfos domésticos conseguem. Tome um banho, melhore essa cara e desça para tomar café da manhã", ele falou duro. Pegou as suas roupas e saiu do quarto dela ainda em roupas íntimas.

Ao entrar no seu quarto, viu Rabastan deitado em sua cama brincando com uma bolinha de tênis.

"E aí, como foi? Ela mordeu você?", Rabastan perguntou divertido.

"Não. Ela estava dormindo. Apenas dormimos, foi _estranho_ ", ele respondeu falsamente, dando enfade na última parte. Lembrava de tudo. A pele dela tinha gosto de chocolate pelo que provou imperceptivelmente. "Vou tomar um banho e depois descemos, mas antes queria conversar uma coisa com você".

"Diga, Roddy, sou todo ouvidos", Rabastan fez uma mesura exagerada.

"Quero que fique amigo dela, se aproxime dela. Conte aquela sua triste história sobre como Bela o forçou a tomar a Marca Negra", Rodolfo falou vendo o irmão empalidecer.

"Não vou usar tal artifício! Você sabe que é verdade!", Rabastan exasperou.

"Por isso estou pedindo para jogar limpo com ela. Eu tenho meus métodos para isso", Rodolfo disse com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Sabia que poderia usar de tal dom para se aproximar da garota.

Andou até o banheiro e tirou a cueca, como estava apertada, ele pensou. Há um bom tempo não tinha uma mulher na cama e estar na mesma que ela, quente e _segura_ , era tentador demais. Se enrolou em um roupão ao ouvir um latido vir de um canto do banheiro. Sempre gostou de animais e desde que herdaram a mansão, os seus bichinhos estavam seguros das mãos e varinha de Bela. Mercy era uma labradora, com um pouco mais de um ano. Tinha os pelos brilhantes, negros, e olhos pidões. Alguns dos poucos sorrisos sinceros que Rodolfo tinha dado na vida, tinham sido para eles, os seus animais.

Chamou e Mercy logo abanou o rabo, indo na direção do Lestrange. O homem fez um carinho atrás das orelhas da cadela, sabia que ela adorava isso. Logo o animal se deitou com a barriga para cima, aguardando um afago. Rodolfo riu e acarinhou a sua amiga do jeito que ela esperava. Olhou para ele e não foi preciso dizer que precisava de privacidade para a sua higiene.

Entrou no chuveiro e acionou a água que caía quente sobre o seu corpo. Levou a sua mão direita ao seu membro ereto enquanto a outra o apoiava na parede. Iniciou alguns movimentos pensando em algumas mulheres que passaram pela sua vida. Uma corvina, quando estava no quinto ano e ela, no sétimo, havia sido a sua primeira. Depois uma sonserina da sua turma de amigos, Lúcia. Depois veio Bela, com a sua experiência em amordaça-lo e amarrá-lo na cama enquanto fazia as mais terríveis e deliciosas perversões com ele. Claro que isso havia durado apenas o suficiente, até ela começar a ter a sua cama aquecida pelo Lorde das Trevas. Algumas outras passaram pela sua mente enquanto se tocava, até chegar nela. A garota Granger, Hermione.

Imaginava como ela deveria ser debaixo daquelas roupas. A camisola revelava bastante, mas ainda conseguia deixa a imaginação de Rodolfo trabalhar um pouco. Tinha certeza que ela tinha certa volúpia no colo pois a camisola pouco disfarçava isso, ela também deveria ter um bumbum bem bonito, as pernas dela gritavam isso! Logo ele começou a imaginar a garota gemendo e se contorcendo embaixo dele, pedindo por mais. Não demorou muito para atingir o seu ápice, sonoramente alto.

Ofegou um pouco e começou a realmente tomar banho. Sem usar a varinha, convocou a escova de dentes e um pouco de pasta, fez a sua higiene bucal e saiu do box. Trocou de roupa, vestiu um pijama novamente e viu que o irmão ainda estava deitado na sua cama.

"Linky disse que a garota tomou café da manhã enquanto você batia uma no banheiro. Você já foi mais rápido, Roddy", Rabastan falou, malicioso.

"Estou ficando velho, irmão, esse tipo de coisa demora mais quando chegamos a essa idade", Rodolfo riu. "Então, vai ficar amigo da garota?"

"Sinceramente, ainda não sei o que você pretende. Sei que o Potter não é nada sem ela, mas mantê-la aqui sem um propósito é algo _sem propósito_ ", Rabastan pontuou. Ele estava certo, Rodolfo não sabia muito bem o que fazer com a garota, mas sabia que o prudente era mantê-la longe do garoto.

O Lestrange mais velho tinha algumas ideias e nenhuma delas era pura ou casta sobre o que desejava fazer com ela. Não a queria _obrigada_ na sua cama, tentaria seduzi-la de todos os modos enquanto ela estivesse naquela casa, talvez até ganhar a afeição dela.

Rodolfo não era de todo mal, mas ninguém poderia saber. Somente ela.

.

.

.

.

Rabastan ainda não se sentia confortável com isso. Fazer amizade, mesmo que por conveniência, com a garota e ainda por cima contando algo tão íntimo não o fazia se sentir melhor. Era uma parte delicada da sua adolescência, não algo para brincar.

A garota já tinha tomado café da manhã, provavelmente tivesse retornado ao seu quarto. O Lestrange mais novo gostava de muito de ler, assim como Rodolfo. Sabia que o irmão usaria o seu truque favorito para se aproximar dela. Ele riu, no fundo Roddy era um tímido.

Chamou Linky e pediu para que o seu café da manhã fosse servido na biblioteca, ele iria ler um pouco sobre poções nesse dia. Rabastan não prestou os NIEMs, mas achava interessante saber algumas coisinhas mais avançadas.

Ao abrir a porta, se deparou com uma cena um tanto curiosa. A garota Granger estava na biblioteca, percorrendo os dedos pelas prateleiras. Com certeza tinha ficado maravilhada com a quantidade de livros que a mansão tinha. Era a hora de colocar o plano de Roddy em prática.

"Não imaginava que viesse por aqui logo cedo", ele falou indiferente. A garota se virou assustada e colocou a mão no bolso do vestido, logo lembrando que não tinha mais a sua varinha e posse. "Não se assuste, se está aqui, acho que é porque Roddy permitiu que transitasse pela casa", ela assentiu, ainda desconfiada. "Bom. Você é nossa convidada, não tem razão nenhuma para que não explore alguns cômodos. Você. Fica. Longe. Do. Meu. Quarto. Combinado, gracinha?"

"S-sim. Mas não sou uma convidada, sou uma prisioneira, uma _refém_ que vocês não hesitariam em matar caso Harry dê um passo em falso", Hermione disse petulante.

"Cuidado com a boca, Granger", ele alertou.

"Onde está o seu irmão?", a garota perguntou. Tentou ler a expressão dela, mas nunca foi muito bom em interpretar sentimentos.

"Foi chamado pelo Lorde, uma emergência. Roddy me pediu para cuidar de você na sua ausência", ele mentiu. Sabia que era um bom mentiroso quando queria, esperava ser nesse momento. Se o plano dele era o que pensava, logo ele passaria pela porta. "Essa casa é muito silenciosa, achei que seria bom ter alguma companhia que não fosse ele. Você é mais bonita que ele, pelo menos", Rabastan riu. De fato, começou a achar a garota bonitinha. Então pensou que sabia o que o irmão tinha visto nela.

"Você não tem nojo de mim?", a castanha perguntou soando petulante novamente.

"Por que eu teria? Você por acaso não tem uma daquelas doenças contagiosas dos trouxas?", ele perguntou confuso.

"Eu sou uma nascida trouxa, uma _sangue ruim_ ", Hermione disse, amargando a expressão quando preferiu as últimas palavras.

"Ah, isso? Não se preocupe, não tenho nojo de _você_ , Granger. Então... estava pensando que podemos ser amigos, sabe, nem que seja por conveniência... você vai ter alguém para conversar e eu vou ter alguém para conversar além de Roddy", ele falou tentando sorrir para ela.

" _Amigos?_ ", parecia que ela não estava conseguindo acreditar no que ele dizia. Nem ele mesmo acreditava no que dizia. "Eu sou uma _prisioneira_ aqui, não amiga de vocês".

"Sim, amigos. Sou eu ou você prefere conversar com uma acromântula? Roddy tem algumas fora das alas de segurança, posso trazer uma ou duas para brincar com você, se quiser", ele disse, atormentando-a.

Ela parecia ponderar sobre a escolha. Não tinha muitas, Rabastan sabia. Torcia para que não escolhesse as acromântulas, odiava ter que lidar com elas. Podiam ser bichos de inteligência quase humana, mas sabia reconhecer o perigo quando havia.

"Não, sem acromântulas. E o que vamos fazer?", Hermione perguntou suspirando, vencida. Ponto para os Lestrange.

"Podemos conversar ou ouvir música. Roddy pensa que não sei, mas ele tem uma extensa coleção de David Bowie aqui", Rabastan andou até um armário e tirou de dentro o álbum _Space Oddity_.

"Não acredito que o seu irmão gosta de ouvir música de trouxas", Hermione disse em descrença.

"Bowie não é um trouxa, é um bruxo que toca para trouxas. Foi monitor da Corvinal alguns anos antes de Roddy começar a estudar em Hogwarts", o Lestrange mais novo falou simples. Poucos sabiam que David Bowie havia sido um bruxo e analisou a feição dela, estava adorável em surpresa. Roddy o mataria por pensar essas coisas da _sua garota_.

O álbum começou a tocar e logo Linky levou chá e torradas para o homem, sorriu amigavelmente para Hermione e se retirou. Aquela elfinha dava nos nervos às vezes, gostava de irritá-lo. Com a garota naquela casa, já havia recebido algumas indiretas sobre a _esposa_ do irmão. Tinha olhado os nomes na tapeçaria do sótão e incrivelmente, o nome de Bela não aparecia ligado ao de Rodolfo. Algo estava definitivamente muito errado.

"Oh, _Letter to Hermione_. Roddy sempre gostou dessa música, o flagrei ouvindo algumas vezes há alguns anos, antes de Azkaban. Ele tinha dito que não sabia o porquê, mas que gostava de como o nome _Hermione_ soava nos lábios. Acho que por isso a trouxe para cá", Rabastan falou indiferente.

O Lestrange começou a ouvir um arranhado na porta, pareciam garras. Se desencostou da estante e viu um cão negro na porta, mas diferente de Mercy, esse não tinha coleira. _Roddy, seu danadinho_. Deixou o cão entrar na biblioteca e ele logo se sentou ao lado de Hermione no sofá.

"O nome dele é River, é de Roddy. Assim como Mercy e Leaf, que são dois labradores, as acromântulas e o dragão Esmeralda brasileiro. Ele gosta muito de animais", ele falou. Roddy estava usando o velho truque animago, não podia negar que era engenhoso e bobo.

"Olá, River. Sou Hermione", ele via que ela logo sentiu simpatia pelo animal. "Quando o seu irmão retorna? Não que isso realmente importe, ele tem acesso ao meu quarto livremente. Contra a minha vontade, claro", ela bufou e o cão latiu.

Rabastan não poderia deixar de rir. "Com o tempo você se acostuma, gracinha. Andei sabendo que ele nem tocou em você, deveria se sentir a pior das mulheres! Muitas matariam para estar no seu lugar, aquecendo a cama dele".

"Eu não quero aquecer a cama dele. Ou a sua", ela desafiou.

"Cuidado, garota, muito cuidado. Roddy tem o que quer quando quer. Vamos ver quanto tempo a sua resistência dura", ele levantou uma sobrancelha e se virou, saindo da biblioteca.

.

.

.

.

Hermione andava de um lado para o outro do quarto, pensando. Se houvesse algum barulho para pensamentos, este talvez estivesse terrivelmente alto pela casa, incomodando a todos. Não conseguia parar de rir. Saber que um Comensal da Morte, um homem potencialmente perigoso, tinha algum afeto por animais a fazia soltar alguns risinhos. Era como se ele tivesse alguma coisa boa dentro de si.

Não podia negar que havia ficado intrigada com o pedido de amizade de Rabastan Lestrange, ele não fazia o tipo de que era amigo de alguém. Pelo menos não verdadeiramente.

Um pouco depois de ele deixar a biblioteca, River saiu e outro cão negro entrou. Estava escrito Mercy na coleira. Tão dócil, não podia acreditar que era o bichinho de estimação de um homem desses, era muito surreal. Na verdade, tudo o que estava vivendo era surreal. Estava sendo mantida como _convidada_ na casa de dois Comensais da Morte, contra a sua vontade e sem a sua varinha. Era cárcere privado!

O jantar foi servido no quarto, assim como a noite anterior. Estava delicioso, não podia reclamar. Tinha explorado um pouco a casa mais cedo, podia dizer que era confortável. Algumas dezenas de quartos, banheiros e outras baboseiras. Mas o local que tinham mais gostado havia sido a biblioteca. Era bem maior que a do Largo Grimmauld, possivelmente também tinha mais livros sobre magia negra. Viu alguns volumes em francês e espanhol, alguns em algumas línguas nativas, em alemão. Tinha muito de tudo.

Já passava da meia noite e decidiu se deitar. Tinha escolhido esperar para ver se ele tentaria algo naquela noite, mas até o momento permaneceu sozinha. Era muito melhor assim. Se deitou e se cobriu com a coberta grossa. Fazia frio naquela noite. Não demorou muito para que ouvisse a fechadura da porta ser destrancada. Era ele, de novo.

Hermione fingiu dormir, não sabia do que ele poderia ser capaz. Tinha o cheiro de uísque de fogo e suor, ambos os cheiros estavam bem fortes. Ouviu um barulho de tecidos atingindo o chão e algo metálico batendo na parede. Logo o outro lado da cama começou a afundar, ele estava se deitando na cama dela. _Com ela_. Não demorou muito para sentir braços fortes a envolverem e uma cabeça de aproximar da sua. Ele estava se aconchegando nela! A puxou mais para perto e falou algumas coisas desconexas em francês.

Não sabia se era de medo ou raiva, mas uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto. Hermione sentiu uma leve fisgada no dedo mindinho da mão direita.

" _Bonne nuit, mon amour_ ¹", ele disse com a voz pesada, fazendo com que o cheiro de uísque de fogo ficasse mais e mais forte perto dela. " _Dormez bien. Je serai là quand vous vous réveillez_ ²".

Aquela foi a segunda noite de pesadelos, a segunda noite naquela casa. Com eles. Sonhava com Belatriz a torturando e encravando aquelas palavras na sua pele. Quando acordou, assustada, viu que ele ainda estava lá, na cama com ela, murmurando palavras de conforto e afagando o seu cabelo. Não conseguiu pensar duas vezes antes de se agarrar a ele.

O dedo mais uma vez formigava.

 **(Sleepwalking – Avantasia)**

 _E eu me pergunto a quem culpo_

 _Como eu sonambulo na chuva_

 _É agora, vendendo a vitória sobre a gravidade_

 _E eu sonambulo na chuva_

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **Felícia Malfoy:** Me sinto honrada com as suas palavras, sabia? Adoro quando você comenta, me sinto mais segura rsrs / Exatamente, ela não tem nenhum beleza exótica, mas algo chama a atenção dele, pelo menos eu imagino assim :) / Bom, o fio repuxa, fisga, faz o dedinho arder... Isso significa uma coisa, mas espero que você adivinhe o que é ;) / Bowie da Corvinal porque sim! Uma mente como a dele não poderia ter saído de outra casa :3

* * *

 **PELAMOR!** Se eu respondi o mesmo comentário duas vezes, perdão! Com essa confusão toda de hospital e mãe doente, não tenho certeza se tinha respondido todo mundo rsrs mas respondi de novo só pra desencargo de consciência :)

 **1.** Boa noite, meu amor;

 **2.** Durma bem. Eu estarei aqui quando você acordar.

Então, gostaram?


	4. Chapter 4 - Fire and Ice

Gentneys, que loucura! Bateu um bloqueio justo no carnaval, que coisa ruim :/  
Mas aqui está um capítulo novinho :3 o bloqueio cedeu e tem coisa nova aqui (calma, Crushing Room, Beauty and the Beast e Miss Conception vão ser atualizadas logo :D )  
Agradecimentos a Felícia Malfoy e Mrs Marple Poirot pelos comentários :3  
Aviso: teremos cenas hot, amoras 3:)  
Boa leitura!

* * *

 _A_ _nd I still wonder why heaven has died?_

 _The skies are all falling,I'm breathing but why?_

 _In silence I hold on to you and I_

Duas semanas tinham se passado desde que fora feita _convidada_ na Mansão Lestrange. Duas semanas dormindo com o inimigo, literalmente. Por mais que quisesse, não conseguia considerar Rabastan e Rodolfo inimigos. Vítimas sim, mas não inimigos.

Esses poucos dias que tinha passado com eles, ensinou mais que uma vida toda com outras pessoas. Rabastan era mais extrovertido, carismático, seria facilmente um conquistador em outros tempos. Já Rodolfo... era mais reservado, quieto, pouco falava. Mas o pouco que falava era o que a confortava durante as noites que tinha pesadelos. A chamava de _meu amor_ , _minha pequena_ , acarinhava o seu rosto e nas últimas noites, tinha adquirido o hábito de beijá-la nos lábios para que se acalmasse. Tão ternamente que podia jurar que eram um casal.

As coisas estavam bastante confusas na cabeça de Hermione. Ousava dizer que se sentia confortável com a presença do Lestrange mais velho, segura.

Já tinha explorado o que queria naquela casa, inclusive um armazém antigo que ficavam vassouras e outras coisas. Por mais incrível que parecesse, apreciava as conversas sem tato de Rabastan, era como estar com Luna novamente. Aos poucos foi ficando vez mais claro que os dois não abririam mão dela, só não havia ficado claro o porquê.

Não soube ao certo quando isso começou, mas imaginou algum tipo de tensão entre ela e Rodolfo. Tinha uma guerra lá fora, acontecendo, e o corpo dela se tornava quente quando estava aconchegada nele. _Como dois amantes_. Chovia bastante nesse dia, era anormal para o mês de março. Com certeza já deveria passar da hora do almoço. Só tinham se levantado para fazer as suas higienes no banheiro e depois retornaram para a cama, em silêncio. Depois de bons minutos, a castanha decidiu que era hora de quebrar o silêncio.

"Por que não conversa comigo?", Hermione perguntou se sentindo tola, um Comensal da Morte jamais conversaria. Estava apoiada no peito dele, sendo abraçada protetoramente. "Você me conforta, me _beija_ ,mas nunca conversa comigo".

O homem embaixo de si suspirou, como que pensando. "Sobre o que você quer conversar?"

"Não sei, por que não fala sobre você?", a castanha perguntou sem o agora tradicional tom desafiador.

"Rowena, garota, você é curiosa demais", o homem riu. Não de um modo debochado, mas de um modo relaxado. "O que você quer saber de mim, _petite chérie_?"

" _Rowena_? Você não foi um sonserino?", Hermione falou se levantando de perto dele.

"Não, corvino. Embora o chapéu quisesse me colocar na Sonserina, a escolha mais óbvia havia sido realmente a Corvinal. Surpresa?", Rodolfo levantou uma sobrancelha enquanto perguntava.

"Muito, na verdade. Isso quer dizer que você é bastante inteligente, então...", a castanha pontuou baixinho.

"Talvez, eu não gosto de me gabar por isso. Acho que eu tenho o pensamento mais rápido e lógico que própria inteligência. Isso incomoda você?", ele perguntou indiferente. De fato, chegou a incomodar. Seria tão mais fácil odiar o estereótipo, mas não conseguia odiá-lo. Não entendia o porquê, só não conseguia.

"Por que não conta mais sobre você, a sua infância...", Hermione tentou incentivar.

"Você realmente quer me conhecer, Hermione?", ele perguntou. Nunca a havia chamado pelo nome, sempre por apelidos carinhosos. A castanha afirmou com a cabeça. Não sabia se realmente queria saber mais sobre ele, mas achou que poderia ser bom saber alguma coisa sobre ele. Odiava ficar no escuro. "Tudo bem, vamos lá. Eu nasci aqui, em Londres. Quando tive idade suficiente, fui entregue à minha tia, Gerry, para que fosse educado. Aos onze anos recebi a minha carta de Hogwarts, atendi e fui sorteado para a Corvinal. Quando finalizei a escola, me casei com Bela".

Hermione sentiu um leve tremor invadir o seu corpo na simples menção do nome dela. Sim, podia se sentir segura com ele, até ousava pensar nisso, mas em algum momento se esqueceu de que ele era o marido dela, de Belatriz. A realidade a atingiu como um bofete certeiro no rosto. Engoliu a seco e se levantou da cama.

Não sabia ao certo o porquê de ter _fugido_ dele. Tomou um banho quente, demorado e relaxante. Tentou não pensar nisso. Quando saiu, envolvida em um roupão felpudo branco, o viu deitado em sua cama ressonando baixinho. Bom, pelo menos ele estava com sono. Andou com cuidado para não acordá-lo e separou as suas roupas. Pelo menos isso ele a deixou usar, as suas próprias roupas. Vestiu uma calça jeans e um suéter vinho, calçou um par de meias fofas e se sentou no chão. Tinha um livro em mãos e alguns pergaminhos e um lápis.

Torcia para que Harry estivesse bem e seguindo as pistas certas.

.

.

.

.

Duas semanas com a garota Granger naquela casa. Duas semanas inteiras! Sentia uma mudança no seu humor quando estava com ela, mesmo sendo somente durante as noites. No fim da primeira semana, a primeira comparação havia sido inevitável.

As duas eram muito diferentes, Belatriz e Hermione. Bela realmente era uma mulher, Hermione não passava de uma _jovem_ mulher. Rabastan havia começado a fazer amizade com ela, conhecendo-a, sabia que o irmão era partidário de garotas assim para fazer amizade. Ela lia em uma velocidade surpreendente, o irmão tinha dito. Também tinha dito que tinha uma queda por chocolates, assim como Rodolfo, visto que que ela havia encontrado o seu estoque secreto dentro de um caldeirão na cozinha que continha um falso aviso sobre fadas mordentes. Agora o caldeirão estava vazio e ele não se importava muito com isso.

Teve vontade de contar mais para ela, sobre ele. Vontade essa que nunca havia sentido com outras mulheres, muito menos Belatriz. Em uma tarde, quando estava transformado em River, entrou na biblioteca e a viu rindo com Rabastan. O irmão estava contando alguma travessura que fez quando criança. Ela ria deliciosamente. A partir daquele dia não parou mais de compará-las e isso o estava consumindo, o deixando à beira da loucura.

Belatriz era basicamente tudo o que conhecia: frieza, frigidez, indiferença. Ter mencionado a _esposa_ para a garota a havia magoado, ele percebeu. Mas por que ela tinha se magoado? Poderia muito bem invadir a mente dela e descobrir. Por Merlin, ele estava cada dia mais afeiçoado a ela, mesmo que não quisesse admitir em voz alta ou para ela. Não gostava de vê-la magoada, ele percebeu amargamente.

Quando acordou, a viu sentada em frente à lareira, rabiscando alguma coisa em um pergaminho. Recolheu as suas roupas e saiu sem fazer barulho. Foi para o seu quarto, tomou um banho bastante demorado e deixou os cabelos secarem ao natural. Estavam mais compridos e não tinha paciência para fazer o feitiço.

"Linky!", ele gritou pela elfinha que logo apareceu em seu quarto.

"Sim, mestre?", ela perguntou calma.

"Hermione já comeu hoje?", ele perguntou calmo. Calma essa que ele nem sabia que possuía.

"Sim, mestre, a senhorinha acabou de almoçar. Deseja o mesmo?", ele acenou com a cabeça e logo a elfinha retornou com uma bandeja recheada com algumas iguarias simples, porém deliciosas. _Quiche lorraine_ era o seu prato preferido, simples e delicioso.

Comendo, lembrou-se das palavras de Linky. Ela a chamava de _senhorinha_ constantemente. Perguntava-se se ela sabia de seu longo e falso casamento com Belatriz. Ou se era mais uma daquelas afrontas venenosas que a sua tia Gerry havia ensinado para escarnecer mestiços e nascidos trouxa. Terminou a sua refeição, calçou um par de meias confortáveis. Se olhou no espelho e viu algo que nunca havia notado, estava mais jovem, se é que isso fosse possível. A sua expressão estava mais relaxada. Saiu do quarto em direção à porta no final do corredor.

" _Resesare Fores_ ", tirou o lacre da porta e subiu as escadas que davam para uma outra porta, mais velha e com a maçaneta enferrujada.

Quando menino, gostava de brincar com no sótão da casa deles, em Yaxley. Esse era um pouco diferente. Essa era casa de seu tio, Arsênio. Depois de enviuvar e se ver sem filhos, usou parte do dinheiro que tinha em Gringotes para comprar uma mansão em uma parte isolada de Londres. Ele havia se fechado completamente depois que perdeu a sua amada Ivana, uma das inúmeras tias de Antonio Dolohov. Destrancou a última porta e viu o que basicamente havia em vários outros sótãos.

Baús e caixas por todos os lados, estantes e móveis espalhados cobertos por lençóis brancos. Mas o que procurava ficava na última parede daquele cômodo. A tapeçaria dos Lestrange estava por todas as paredes, era fato. Arsênio havia movido a peça para a sua casa visto que Rodolfo e Rabastan estavam em Azkaban, pouco antes de morrer. A verdadeira Mansão Lestrange era agora essa. Aonde quer que estivesse a tapeçaria, aquele lugar seria do herdeiro da Casa.

Analisou os nomes de todos. O de Arsênio estava fortemente ligado ao de Ivana Dolohov, assim como o de sua tia Gerry, que aparecia como Geraldine, estava ligado ao seu marido Mário Duchanne. O do seu avô tinha uma curiosidade, não estava ligado ao de sua avó, Delena Burke, mas ao de uma outra mulher chamada Joana Rowling. Os filhos dele apareciam somente como sendo dele, não deles. Aquilo era uma loucura, aquela tapeçaria não parecia ser como a que tinha em Birmingham, na casa dos Duchanne. Ficou confuso quando viu os outros nomes.

O de seu pai estava fortemente ligado ao de sua mãe, aquilo era indiscutível, podia sentir magia emanando do laço. Embaixo nos nomes deles, haviam dois nomes ligados aos dele, o seu e o de seu irmão. Rabastan tinha um nome ligado ao seu e estranhou, o seu irmão não era casado, muito menos tinha uma namorada. O nome dela era Luna Pandora Lovegood, um nome estranho. No ato lembrou-se quem era, era uma das amigas mais fieis do garoto Potter. A sorte não estava ao lado do seu irmão, e muito menos do seu.

Desviou o olhar para o seu próprio nome e ele não aparecia ligado ao de Belatriz Rosier Black, mas sim ao de Hermione Jean Granger.

.

.

.

.

A noite caía silenciosa na Mansão Lestrange, Hermione notou. Estava no jardim com Rabastan, vendo-o voar em sua vassoura e lembrou das seletivas para o time de quadribol no ano passado. Riu quando lembrou do feitiço _Confundus_ que usou para azarar apenas um pouco a vassoura de McLaggen.

O tempo estava bastante feio ainda, parecia que choveria a qualquer momento. Estava com um exemplar de _Hogwarts, Uma História_. Rabastan verificou antes para saber se era seguro que ela lesse esse livro visto que estavam na casa de uma família de sangue puro e os livros poderiam muito bem estar amaldiçoados ou no mínimo, carregar feitiços ofensivos a mestiços e nascidos trouxa.

"Quando você vai dar uma voltinha comigo, gracinha?", ele gritava enquanto fazia acrobacias.

"Nunca, Rabastan. Você já sabe que eu odeio voar", ela pontuou firmemente.

Logo o Lestrange mais novo estava descendo, parou perto da castanha e bebericou um copo de suco de abóbora e se sentou ao lado dela. "Sabe, Mione, você não é a garota que pensei que seria. É estranho, mas me sinto à vontade com você. Eu começo a achar que estou gostando de ser seu amigo", ele riu com a última parte.

"Você não teve muitos amigos, então?", ela perguntou curiosa. O que Rodolfo havia dito mais cedo não saciou a sua necessidade.

"Não, não muitos. Tive os meus colegas de casa, mas não muitos amigos. Eu tive duas amigas nos tempos de Hogwarts, Pandora e Héstia. Nos distanciamos quando elas descobriram que eu havia me tornado... bem, me tornado o que sou hoje", Rabastan falou com os olhos baixos.

Normalmente Hermione era excelente em julgar o caráter das pessoas e Rabastan Lestrange não demonstrava ser do tipo de pessoa que faz as coisas sem questionar antes. "Você não teve escolha, não foi?", a castanha perguntou incerta.

"Até tive, Mione. Todos esperavam que Roddy se tornasse um seguidor visto que nosso pai foi um dos principais apoiadores de Você-Sabe-Quem desde o começo. Roddy obedeceu e se juntou a ele bastante pressionado, principalmente por Belatriz, que já era uma comensal. Depois, quando fiz dezesseis anos, Bela utilizou a maldição _Imperius_ em mim, me fazendo tomar a marca negra. Eu meio que falhei em minha iniciação," ele abriu a gola da camisa e mostrou uma cicatriz parecida com a que ela tinha, "então minha adorável cunhada tentou abrir a minha garganta. O pior foi ter que passar catorze anos com ela em Azkaban por algo que ela fez quase que sozinha".

Sim, ele se referia à tortura de Franco e Alice Longbottom. Não podia ser! Começou a ligar os pontos na sua mente e Rabastan havia acabado de confessar que não tinha relação com a atual demência dos pais de Neville. Era um pouco difícil de digerir isso, quase surreal. Ele não falaria essas coisas assim, ao vento.

"Por que não contou antes?", ela perguntou.

"Ninguém acreditaria que Roddy e eu não tivemos nada com isso, somos o cunhado e o marido de Belatriz Lestrange", ele riu amargo. Não teve tempo de pensar, agarrou a mão de Rabastan e murmurou palavras de conforto a ele. De algum modo, estavam realmente desenvolvendo algum tipo de amizade. "Tenho uma coisa para você", ele tirou de dentro do bolso das vestes a varinha da castanha. "Use-a sabiamente, Hermione Granger. Não faça feitiços perigosos e nada que possa nos ferir. Gostamos muito de você e isso seria ofensivo".

A sua varinha estava de volta com ela. Rabastan não parecia ser muito ruim, contanto que ela realmente ficasse longe do quarto dele, sem problemas.

Voltou para dentro e ponderou sobre o que ele disse. Tinha dito _gostamos muito de você_ , isso era um plural. Ele não poderia estar se referindo ao irmão, talvez estivesse se referindo a Linky.

.

.

.

.

Mais uma noite na biblioteca, comendo chocolates. Não era tão tarde assim, deviam passar apenas das dez da noite. Sentia falta de conversar com a mãe, mesmo estando longe, as corujas dela sempre foram as que mais gostava de receber nos anos de escola. Pesou bastante os seus pensamentos e decidiu que deveria conversar um pouco com ela. Se levantou e tirou a cortina da frente do quadro.

"Honestamente, Rodolfo Augusto Lestrange, eu esperava esse comportamento do seu irmão! O que faz aqui, finalmente aquela mulherzinha que você chama de esposa se cansou de você?", Amelinne esbravejou para o primogênito.

"Mamãe...", Rodolfo começou a se arrepender da gracinha.

"Sim, estou mais calma. Aconteceu algo, Rodolfo?", ela perguntou com o seu típico ar materno. Nem parecia que há poucos segundos estava com raiva dele.

"Como funciona a tapeçaria que está no sótão? A que tio Arsênio tirou de nossa casa há anos", ele explicou.

"Ah, _aquela_ tapeçaria. Pensei que nunca fosse descobri-la, filho. O seu pai colocou um encanto nela, por isso nunca a havia visto de verdade. O meu nome está ligado ao dele, não está?", a mãe perguntou apreensiva.

"Sim, mamãe, está. Mas por que o meu não está ligado ao de Bela?", ele perguntou sério depois de rir.

"Filho, aquela é uma tapeçaria especial. Ela não mostra com quem você está, mas com que você deveria estar. Você sente, não?", Amelinne questionou quando Rodolfo olhou para a sua mão. "É a moça que vem aqui todos os dias?"

Rodolfo não concordou ou discordou. Começou a pensar nas palavras dela, Sim, sentia uma fisgada no dedo quando estava com ela e depois de ver o que estava na tapeçaria, a sua mente estava no escuro.

"Boa noite, mamãe", ele saiu da biblioteca sem ao menos cobrir novamente o quadro, levando consigo o sorriso caloroso de Amelinne Lestrange.

Subiu as escadas e foi para o quarto deles. Sim, já havia deixado algumas coisinhas suas no quarto dela. Algumas roupas, pijamas e o seu relógio de pulso favorito. Inclusive a escova de dentes.

Entrou se fazer barulho, talvez estivesse dormindo. Teve a sua constatação quando a viu deitada na cama, abraçando o travesseiro. Andou até o closet e mudou a roupa para a parte de baixo de um pijama, ficando sem camisa. Se olhou brevemente no espelho. Sim, ainda estava um pouco magro, mas menos do que há meses atrás. Estava recuperando o peso e as feições.

Andou até a cama e se deitou com ela, aconchegando-se e abraçando-a forte, do jeito que gostava. Os dedos dela se entrelaçaram nos dele, coisa que nunca havia acontecido. Fechou os olhos e dormiu, assim, rápido.

Acordou com os gritos dela, mais uma vez. Tomou o rosto dela nas mãos e a beijou nas bochechas, depois na testa e por fim, nos lábios.

" _Petit chérie_ , calma. Eu estou aqui com você", a beijou mais uma vez. Pela primeira vez naquelas duas semanas, ela retribuiu o beijo. Um pouco desajeitada, sim, mas não menos deliciosa. "Hermione..."

Ele desceu os beijos pelo pescoço dela. Sentia o corpo dele conectado ao dela de uma forma que não sentiu nem com Bela. Eles simplesmente se encaixavam. Ah, a camisola dela. Seda de acromântula, negra, com rendas no busto. Tinha pequenas pérolas bordadas e detalhes em azul escuro. Como não teve objeção nenhuma, ele continuou. Uma das suas mãos acariciava o corpo dela enquanto a outra estava entrelaçada na dela.

O corpo dela era glorioso, não tinha outra palavra para descrever. Pele macia, quente. Desceu a mão livre até a barra da peça que ela usava alcançou a calcinha. Tinha medo que ela pensasse que estava lá para ser a _puta_ dele, como ele havia dito à esposa. Tudo o que fazia com Hermione, havia lhe sido negado em outra época. Se sentia livre para fazer isso. Afastou um pouco a peça e sentiu a intimidade dela, quente e úmida. Era simplesmente glorioso.

Se os pensamentos emitissem algum tipo de som, o barulho seria ensurdecedor. Milhões de coisas passaram pela cabeça dele, uma delas foi a possibilidade de ela ainda ser virgem. Estava há meses na estrada com dois adolescentes em um caldeirão de hormônios e ela era uma garota bonita, que com certeza inspirava vários momentos íntimos em Hogwarts.

Já estava doendo dentro do pijama. Estava molhada, gemia reagindo aos beijos. Estava pronta, ele sentia. Não foram precisas palavra para o momento. Hermione discretamente o acomodou entre as suas pernas enquanto ele se retirava de dentro da roupa. Olhou nos olhos dela, bem no fundo e ela concordou, acenando positivamente. Lentamente, se postou na entrada dela, forçando-se um pouco.

Não, gloriosa não era a palavra certa. Ela era perfeita. Percebeu quando ela abafou o grito por estarem fazendo amor pela primeira vez. Quase riu, sempre achou o termo _fazer amor_ um tanto brega e sem graça. Mas se sentia assim, era estranho. Sentia que estava fazendo amor com ela.

Parou de se movimentar, enterrando o seu rosto no cabelo dela, sentindo o cheiro de baunilha fresco nela toda. Não demorou muito para sentir que poderia se movimentar. Devagar, começou a realmente sentir prazer em estar nela. Era de fato mágico, podia sentir a magia dela se combinando com a sua. Não precisava dizer que o dedo formigava bastante nesse momento.

Estava tão próximo! Se toda as próximas vezes que fizerem amor forem assim, por Rowena, ele não precisaria de mais nada. Era... delicioso. Se derramou nela falando o nome dela, alto e claro, mas sendo abafado por um ruidoso trovão. Chovia bastante novamente. Quando batidas estrondosas foram ouvidas vindo da porta.

" _Vocês podem fazer o favor de parar de transar enquanto eu estiver concentrado nas minhas revistas? Obrigado, de nada!"_

Era Rabastan, gritando e rindo. Saiu de cima dela e deitou ao seu lado, puxando-a para um abraço apertado.

"Por que me deixou fazer amor com você?", ele perguntou sério.

"Não sei, apenas senti que queria, que precisava", ela respondeu trêmula. _Ela estava com medo?_

"Você também sente, não é? O dedo formigar?", Rodolfo não precisou de uma resposta, o olhar dela disse o que ele precisava saber.

Continuou abraçando-a, fortemente. Descobriria o que estava acontecendo depois.

 **(Fire and Ice – Within Temptation)**

 _E eu ainda pergunto por que nosso paraíso morreu?_

 _Os céus estão todos caindo, estou respirando, mas porquê?_

 _Em silêncio eu me volto para você e eu_

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **Felícia Malfoy:** Desculpa se fui maldosa, amora :/ mas eu precisava deixar uma ponta solta pro capítulo de hoje rsrs / Own, amora, mas se tiver uma menina, chame de Hermione sim! As minhas também terão nomes dos meus personagens favoritos rsrs (sorte a minha que o meu noivo que concorda com isso kkkkkkkkk) / Letter to Hermione vicia, é uma das músicas que mais ouço para escrever essa história e garanto um capítulo todinho baseado nela, pra você s2

* * *

Foi bastante complicado incluir essa cena hot, ó rsrs o que se formou entre eles foi um tensão sexual, às vezes acontece... Pode parecer estranho agora, mas vai ter explicação depois, prometo! (Acho que vocês já me conhecem o suficiente para saber que eu não dou ponto sem nó ;) )  
Gostaram?


	5. Chapter 5 - My Own Spider

Gentneys! Bem no prazo ;) prometo atualizar Crushing Room no prazo também... A inspiração voltou o/

Agradecimentos a LadyHakuraS2 e Felícia Malfoy pelos comentários :3  
Uma aviso bem importante: não teremos Roddy e Mione nesse capítulo :/ Mas teremos Belatriz, Harry e Rabby (Rabby porque sim!), temos que saber o que tá "conteseno" nos outros núcleos e teremos uma revelação bombástica! (pelo menos eu acho que é bombástica kkkkkkkkk)

* * *

 _In my shelter my thoughts have been trapped for a while_

 _'cause it was so easy, easy for them to fall and be caught_

 _In this dark spider's web... my own spider's web_

Estava presa na mansão, sem varinha ou algum modo para sair. Poderia pegar varinha de Rodolfo, ele havia esquecido uma lá mesmo. Belatriz estava entediada. Sentia a necessidade de matar incontrolável.

Há duas semanas os amigos da garotinha sangue ruim haviam levado a sua varinha. Há duas semanas, Rodolfo não a procurava. Na verdade, há duas semanas ele quase nem aparecia na Mansão Malfoy. Imaginava que estivesse se divertindo com ela.

Um casamento arranjado nunca é o ideal, muito menos funciona com pessoas como Belatriz e Rodolfo. Ter de se casar com o fedelho Lestrange e ainda ganhar um cunhado que mais parecia filho dele de brinde não era muito atrativo. Rodolfo era apenas alguns meses mais novo que ela. Teria sido um par perfeito se ele não tivesse sido sorteado para a Corvinal. Não que quisesse se casar, nunca quis, mas se queria realmente ser bem vista naquele tempo, teve que aceitar Rodolfo consigo.

A ausência dele a preocupava, mas não do modo como a ausência de um marido preocupa a esposa. Estava mais preocupada em como as coisas poderiam ser dali para a frente. Podia aquecer a cama do Lorde das Trevas, porém, não deixaria uma sangue ruim sujar a linhagem dos Lestrange. Ela não poderia corromper mais uma família, já havia sujado o nome dos Black a essa altura, se misturando com o seu primo traidor de sangue e a filha de sua _finada_ irmã.

Estava na biblioteca, perto do quarto que o marido ocupava quando estava lá. Rodolfo sempre gostou muito de livros. Livros e animais, ainda não conseguia esquecer aqueles cães insuportáveis e chorões e mais alguns outros bichinhos que ele gostava de ter. pensou várias vezes em ir atrás dele, em Yaxley, mas sempre desistia. Uma hora teria de entregar a ele a garrafa.

Belatriz passou anos de sua juventude trabalhando em deixar o gosto da poção de infertilidade quase parecido com o de uísque de fogo, custando algum suor e paciência. As garrafas do quarto dele estavam com a poção e nenhum elfo tinha a permissão de trocá-las, somente refilá-las com a poção. Talvez nem eles soubessem o que estavam colocando lá.

O segredo para um casamento sem amor e sem filhos é fazer algum dos dois acreditar que é infértil. Rodolfo sabia que ela havia abortado um bebê em Hogwarts, fruto de uma das fodas com Crabbe ou Goyle, ou da noite em conseguiu subir para o dormitório masculino e deixou que Avery a fodesse em troca de algo que nem lembrava mais. As lágrimas não são a única arma de uma mulher, embora nunca tenha precisado chorar. Também pedia para que os elfos colocassem a poção nos malditos chocolates dele.

Agora imaginava que ele estivesse fodendo a garotinha sangue ruim e ela engravidando dele. Conhecia Rodolfo, conhecia a natureza ridiculamente inocente dele. Por uma mulher talvez não, mas por um filho ele com certeza trocaria de lado e não podiam se dar ao luxo de perder alguém tão poderoso como ele. Era lento e idiota às vezes, Belatriz lembrou. Contudo, Rodolfo sempre foi inteligente o suficiente para ser capaz de criar feitiços ofensivos. Rabastan também seria uma baixa, ele ia aonde o irmão ia e fazer aquele moleque tomar a Marca Negra havia sido o seu maior desafio quando mais jovem. Ainda lembrava do sangue dele escorrendo pelos seus dedos quando ele não conseguiu lança um _crucio_ sequer nos Longbottom. Rodolfo teria tido o mesmo destino ou talvez pior por tentar ajudar o irmão e não se preocupar em ajuda-la, a sua maldita esposa!

Belatriz se levantou da poltrona e andou até a janela, imaginando aonde ele estaria. Algumas possibilidades povoaram os seus pensamentos, como a Mansão Lestrange em Yaxley e a casa dos Duchanne em Birmingham. Também pensou na Mansão Lambert, em Liège, Bélgica. E no Castelo L'etrange, lar ancestral dos Lestrange, em Cannes, França. Achar aqueles dois seria mais difícil que nunca.

A tensão tomava conta de seus músculos, a sua maior preocupação era uma criança hipotética que hipoteticamente estaria crescendo no ventre da Indesejável n. 2, Hermione _Nojenta_ Granger.

Precisava tomar uma decisão rápido. Não abdicaria de ficar ao lado do Lorde, não, não. Não faria isso. Mas precisava manter Rodolfo junto deles, com eles. Buscaria aquele homem até no inferno se fosse possível.

.

.

.

.

Harry estava sentando do lado de fora do Chalé das Conhas, com a varinha de Draco Malfoy no colo. Bom, a sua varinha agora. Tinha sido tudo tão rápido. Ver a expressão de Hermione, em dor e agonia, cortou o seu coração. O despedaçou.

Sempre foram próximos, mas o tempo que passaram juntos havia sido essencial para que esclarecesse alguns sentimentos confusos. Sim, Hermione era mais que uma amiga. Era a irmã que ele gostaria de ter. às vezes, durante a noite, lembrava dela se aconchegando nele na barraca para que se aquecessem.

Depois Ron voltou e ele só quis que eles se acertassem, sem mas. Pensava nela e em um modo de resgatá-la das mãos dos Lestrange. Só Merlin sabia o que ela deveria estar sendo obrigada a fazer. Pensava se estava se alimentando, se estava dormindo, se estava pelo menos calma. Harry sabia que na pior das hipóteses ela teria se tornado brinquedo sexual dos dois homens. Pelo menos sabia que haviam dois, Sirius havia dito isso. Um deles era casado com a prima _biruta_ dele, Belatriz.

Suspirou, não queria saber de conversar muito. Tinha perdido Dobby, a quem agora considerava mais um amigo. Luna estava se recuperando com Dino e Olivaras. Nada tirava da cabeça dos dois estudantes que eles teriam de voltar para Hogwarts.

Teria de pensar em um plano logo. Sabia onde mais uma Horcruxe poderia estar escondida. Bom, Belatriz ficou assustada quando viu a espada. Algo dizia a Harry que ela deveria ter algo escondido em algum lugar. Se levantou e sentiu o vento frio cortar o seu rosto. Imaginar as possibilidades envolvendo a sua melhor amiga, a sua irmã, era doloroso. Não a matariam, não, ela era valiosa demais apenas por ser amiga dele. Sequestraram Luna por ela o apoiar, o que mais poderiam fazer com Hermione?

Pensou em Gina, em como ela estaria nisso tudo. Na Sra. Weasley, em Tonks, em Lupin. Precisava ser rápido, pensar mais rápido, ler as entrelinhas disso tudo. A cada minuto ficava mais difícil e tudo nublava.

Ouviu um barulho de aparatação e viu, bem longe, uma silhueta negra deixar uma caixa e desaparatar novamente. Harry correu, com todas as forças até o ponto. Era uma caixa de madeira antiga e simples. Abriu com a varinha e lá dentro tinham dois frascos escuros, algumas roupas e um pergaminho. Levitou o pergaminho a uma altura em que conseguisse ler e viu uma caligrafia garranchada inundar o papel.

 _Temos a sua amiga, ela está bem. O meu irmão cuida muito bem do que é seu, Potter, fique tranquilo. Segundo Mione, vocês estão bem familiarizados com esta poção. Uma dica: tem gosto de urina de duende. Ela não sabe que eu estou fazendo isso, ajudando vocês. Considero muito a Granger e só estou fazendo isso por ela. Já está pronta e tem a validade de no máximo duas semanas. Dentro da caixa também estão duas varinhas transfiguradas. Elas funcionam e são cópias fiéis das nossas. Vocês têm duas semanas para pegar o precisam do cofre Lestrange, em Gringotes. Não tentem gracinhas enquanto estiverem lá._

 _R. L._

Não conseguia acreditar nos que os seus olhos leram. Os Lestrange estavam ajudando. _Ajudando?_ Mas que porra era essa? Agarrou um dos frascos e sentiu o cheiro. _Polissuco_. Os frascos estavam cheios, isso significava que o que quer que fizessem, levaria algum tempo. Revirou as roupas e viu que eram os trajes dos Comensais da Morte, os tradicionais, pelo menos. As varinhas estavam etiquetadas identificando de quem era cada, assim como todas as coisas ali.

Guardou tudo, colocou a caixa embaixo do braço e entrou. Viu Luna cozinhando com Fleur e Ron estava sentado, conversando com Gui, nem notaram a sua entrada. Subiu até o quarto que dividia com Ron e deixou a caixa guardada embaixo da cama, tirando apenas as varinhas de dentro. Colocou-as no bolso do moletom e andou em direção ao quarto em que Olivaras descansava. Se sentou na borda da cama enquanto o olhava na poltrona, analisando as varinhas. Ele disse que eram réplicas fiéis e seguras das varinhas de Rodolfo e Rabastan Lestrange e perguntou como Harry havia conseguido as duas. Harry contou do plano arriscado que um dos irmãos propôs. Precisariam da ajuda de Grampo, sim.

Precisariam se apressar, em menos de duas semanas arrombariam um cofre em Gringotes.

.

.

.

.

Rabastan havia se desgastado muito aparatando para muito longe. Teve sorte de não estrunchar. O pior foi mentir para Hermione. Sempre que ela perguntava quando poderia ir embora, ele simplesmente desconversava e dizia que gostava de tê-la lá.

Roddy estava usando o seu antigo truque como animago e ficava boa parte do tempo com ela, mesmo mentindo que ele está fora e que o deixou em casa para ficar de olho nela. Chovia muito naquele dia, o que era estranho, a previsão do tempo do Profeta Diário dizia que seria uma semana sem chuva.

Reparou mais na incidência de raios e trovões quando a cabeceira da cama do quarto de Hermione começou a bater na parede. Bom, eles estavam se divertindo, pelo menos. Queria ter a sorte de Roddy, de ter encontrado a pessoa que estava do outro lado do fio. A sua pessoa aparentemente seria bem difícil e fácil na mesma proporção de se encontrar. Sabia que era filha de Pandora, tinha certeza. Ela tinha os mesmos olhos que ela, enormes e azuis. Mestiça, como a mãe e o pai. Uma longa linhagem de mestiços iniciados em um ramo menor dos Blishwick há quase um século. Dora tinha se casado com um rapaz estranho, Xenofílio Lovegood. Não que Rabastan ligasse muito para o sangue, apenas ligava o suficiente para que o pai não o atazanasse por isso.

No dia seguinte à primeira noite de tempestades, ele precisava fazer alguma coisa. Havia pensado em desertar, tal como tinha feito Régulo, o seu amigo da Sonserina, mas Régulo havia sido descuidado. E visto o que tinha acontecido com ele, poderia muito bem acontecer pior com ele próprio e o seu irmão porque eram os familiares da serva mais fiel do Lorde das Trevas. Pelo menos Bela gostava de se imaginar assim.

Rabastan fez o que sabia que o irmão fazia durante muitas noites. Se sentou na biblioteca e comeu chocolates. Não via muita graça nisso, mas sabia que ele gostava. Era um hábito que havia adquirido quando morou com tia Gerry, Rabastan sabia. A velha era fissurada naquilo.

Achou um modo de ajudar Hermione e se provar para ela, acabando de vez com a desconfiança. Desceu até o porão e encontrou o estoque de poções da casa. Tinham de tudo, mas os frascos de polissuco eram os ideais. Pegou dois e colocou no bolso com cuidado para não derramar. Subiu para o seu quarto e separou algumas roupas, fez o mesmo no quarto de Rodolfo e roubou alguns fios de cabelo de seu pente. Arrancou alguns dos seus e misturou. Roubou de dentro do armário no sótão duas réplicas de suas varinhas e colocou tudo isso em uma caixa. Demorou um pouco para descobrir aonde eles se escondiam, mas soube um local praiano chamado Chalé das Conchas. Buscou informações sobre e conseguiu aparatar lá. Deixou a caixa no chão, mas perto de onde o chalé ficava e voltou. Assim que Hermione descesse para a biblioteca, conversaria com ela.

Fazer isso, por ela, era o mais próximo de realmente desertar que havia chego. Pensava constantemente em fazer isso. Não duvidava que Roddy pensasse o mesmo. Não por causa da garota Granger, mas porque Bela os colocou em tanta confusão que preferia estar até morto do que agora, assim.

Rodolfo e ele eram valiosos demais para o Lorde, assim como Dolohov. Eram ofensivos demais, pelo menos era ofensivo o que faziam com a sua inteligência. Criar feitiços ofensivos requeria muito esforço e paciência, coisas que eles tinham de sobra.

Fechou os olhos e imaginou a bronca que a mãe deles estaria dando agora por se arriscarem tanto por uma garota. Bom, era a garota de Roddy, isso ele não poderia mais negar. Precisaria pensar em algo também, para dizer a Bela quando a visse. Ela com certeza ficaria furiosa com o sumiço repentino dos dois, ainda mais se descobrisse que o marido estava na cama de outra agora.

Deitou no chão, no meio da biblioteca, e olhou para o lustre. Imaginou como seria vida se desertasse. Não duraria dez minutos longe, cinco se Roddy estivesse com ele. Mesmo assim, valeria a pena.

 **(My Own Spider's Web – Elvenking)**

 _No meu abrigo, meus pensamentos foram presos por um tempo_

 _porque era tão fácil, fácil para eles cair e ser pego_

 _Na escura teia de aranha... minha própria teia de aranha_

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **Felícia Malfoy:** Exatamente, mais tensão sexual que qualquer outra coisa e os dois, Rabby e Roddy precisam de carinho, de cuidado, coisa que eu sinceramente acho que eles não tiveram quando mais jovens :/ Teremos Rabby/Luna porque sim! :3 vai ter capítulo deles porque sim, mas vai demorar um pouquinho ainda, sorry :(  
Exatamente, J. K. tá na onda do fio... deveria ter sido tudo diferente, não? Ela com o Antoine Lestrange rsrs e com certeza teremos mais gente famosa como bruxos e bruxas :) obrigada por estar sempre aqui, amora :3

* * *

Gostaram?


	6. Chapter 6 - New Perspective

Amoras, voltei das cinzas e trouxe capítulo novo :3

Agradecimentos imeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeensos a Felícia Malfoy pelo comentário no capítulo anterior :D

Aproveitem a leitura!

* * *

 _Stop there and let me correct it, I wanna live a life from a new perspective_

 _You come along because I love your face and I'll admire your expensive taste_

 _And who cares divine intervention, I wanna be praised from a new perspective_

 _But leaving now would be a good idea, so catch me up on getting out of here_

Hermione acordou sentindo uma leve ardência entre as pernas. _Lá_. Estava sendo segurada fortemente por Rodolfo, do jeito que ele fazia todas as noites. Já devia ser mais de nove da manhã, a luz que emanava da janela já era um pouco mais quente. Se desvencilhou dele, que continuou dormindo, e fez o seu caminho até o banheiro. Colocou a banheira para encher enquanto escovava os dentes. Pela primeira vez naquela estada, notou que o seu cabelo estava ficando cada dia mais comportado. Isso era muito estranho. Tirou a camisola e ficou nua, vendo algum relance de sangue sujando o interior de suas coxas. Havia se entregado a ele.

Rabastan tinha dito que era questão de tempo até que ela aquecesse a cama do irmão, menos tempo ainda para que se fizesse dele. Ainda não tinha esquecido que estava lá para ser a _puta_ dele. Não, não podia começar a chorar agora, nem que fosse de raiva.

Rodolfo havia mencionado o dedo fisgando. Sim, ela sentia isso quando estava com ele. Principalmente quando estavam juntos, na cama. A castanha começou a ponderar algumas coisas. Primeiro, eles realmente não a tratavam como uma prisioneira, ela podia andar pela casa, pelos jardins, mas nunca conseguir passar pelas alas de segurança. Segundo, Rodolfo poderia ter se forçado nela, se estava lá para ser a puta dele, por que ele não havia feito isso até agora? Terceiro, Rabastan sempre fugia do assunto quando perguntava quando a deixariam ir. Isso queria dizer que eles a queriam ali?

Saiu da banheira e se secou, colocou o seu roupão felpudo favorito, embora achasse que não deveria pensar assim, e saiu com o intuito de se vestir. Olhou para fora da janela e pela primeira vez notou que o céu parecia diferente, mais normal. Não estava radiante, mas também não estava carregado. Apenas normal. Andou até o closet e viu que suas roupas estavam perfeitamente dispostas juntas das dele. Sim, ele havia se mudado para o quarto dela. Em um pensamento insano, pensou que estavam mais casados que qualquer outra coisa.

Assim que calçou as suas meias fofas, cortesia de Rabastan e seu favoritismo por meias quentinhas. Andou de volta ao quarto e viu Rodolfo com um semblante preocupado no rosto. Mercy estava em cima da cama, deitada. Lembrou-se que a cadela estava grávida e que os filhotes logo iriam nascer. Bom, talvez hoje e em cima de sua cama.

"Bom dia, _chérie_ ", ele disse ainda preocupado, apalpando a barriga inchada do animal.

"Bom dia, Dolfo", ela respondeu se dando conta do apelido quando ele olhou para ela com um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios. "Como ela está?"

"Está bem, por assim dizer. Os filhotes logo vão nascer. Eu não sei o que fazer, eu nunca fiz um parto de um cão antes", ele falou exasperando.

"Então acho que precisamos de um veterinário. Rabs tinha me dito que ainda estamos em Londres. Eu conheço um veterinário muito bom perto de onde eu morava. Se eu lhe der o endereço, você pode leva-la lá", Hermione falou se surpreendendo mais ainda. Queria ajudar a trazer esses filhotinhos ao mundo.

"O que é um veterinário?", Rodolfo perguntou confuso.

"É um médico, mas ele cuida de animais. Ele cuidava de Bichento quando morava com os meus pais". Hermione lembrou do bichinho com carinho e se perguntava se ele estava bem, na Austrália. Sentiu quando ele a pegou pela mão.

Alguns segundos depois, se recuperou do enjoo pós-aparatação. Ele mal tinha lido o papel quando chegaram em frente à clínica. Hermione sabia que Ricardo Dawson era um bruxo abortado, ele mesmo tinha dito isso a ela quando viu a varinha dela escapulir pela bolsa em uma das consultas de Bichento.

"Bom dia, Gracie", ela disse sorrindo.

"Hermione Granger! Quanto tempo! Rick vai ficar feliz em ver você", a secretária falou tocando o ombro da castanha. Olhou para Rodolfo e viu o rosto dele se transformar, estava com _ciúmes_? Não, não poderia. Ou poderia? Logo a senhora disse que podiam entrar. Rick não havia mudado muito desde a última vez. Já tinha alguns fios brancos na cabeça e tinha seguido o seu conselho em deixar a barba por fazer.

"Mione! Quando Gracie me disse que você estava lá fora, o dia logo se iluminou. O que a traz aqui?", ele perguntou quando viu um homem alto com ela.

"Nossa cadela está grávida e Dolfo não tem experiência em trazer filhotes ao mundo. Pode nos ajudar? Achamos arriscado aparatar com ela", disse explicando.

"Não sabia que tinha se casado", o veterinário falou derrotado. Hermione sentiu a mão dele alcançar a sua costa quando ouviu a voz grave de Dolfo dizer.

"Foi tudo tão rápido. Então pode ajudar?", Rodolfo estava desconfiado, ela sentia que ele seria de alguma forma violento com Rick.

"Sim, claro... eu não sei o seu nome", o médico perguntou curioso.

"Rodolfo, mas minha _esposa_ me chama de Dolfo".

.

.

.

.

Quem esse cara pensa que é? Com todos esses sorrisinhos e toques na sua _chérie_? Ele devia estar focado em trazer os filhotinhos de Mercy ao mundo, não se engraçando com a sua Hermione! E os sorrisos dela? Sentia inveja de como ela sorria para ele, era o mesmo sorriso que mostrava quando estava com ele, pelo menos quando dormia.

Já haviam nascido. Sete filhotes de pelagem negra, cabiam na palma de sua mão. Cinco meninos e duas meninas, como o veterinário falou. Eles seriam realmente bebês, precisavam deles para tudo. Logo que o médico foi embora, Rodolfo sentiu o sangue esfriar e olhou para Hermione. Ela estava acariciando os filhotes e já tinha nomeado todos.

"Você vai ficar com todos?", ela perguntou.

"Sim, eu gosto de companhia. Cães são perfeitos por isso, é amor gratuito", Rodolfo disse se dando conta que tinha dito a palavra amor na frente dela. "O veterinário já foi, podemos dormir agora? Já está tarde", ele disse tocando a mão dela e levando-a para fora do quarto, que agora estava ocupado por nove cães. Abriu a porta do outro lado do corredor e deixou que ela entrasse em seu quarto.

Notou a curiosidade dela ao tocar tudo, nunca havia levado uma mulher para aquele cômodo, Bela nem mesmo sabia aonde estavam. Uma gota de suor frio escorreu pela sua nuca quando se lembrou da _esposa_. Há dias não era chamado com Rabastan, temia que algo estivesse acontecendo. Não faria mal algum se aparecesse na Mansão Malfoy apenas para colher informações do que se passava. Sim, seria questionado sobre o seu _sumiço_. Viu que Linky havia levado um pijama dela para o quarto. Ela ainda não tinha mencionado o fato de ele tê-la chamado de esposa naquela bendita clínica. Pela primeira vez, gostou daquela palavra saída da sua boca.

Sentia que a garota era a sua esposa. Ela até cuidava da casa e de algumas outras coisas. Quando estava como River, a tinha visto brigar uma vez com Rabby por ele ter entrado com as botas sujas de lama em casa. Não tinha dito que a casa era dele, tinha dito apenas _em casa_ , como se a casa também fosse dela. Talvez fosse. Aquele bendito fio estava mexendo demais com a cabeça dele, na noite passada havia mexido mais ainda porque ela deixou que ele fizesse amor com ela, sem demonstrar estar se sentindo forçada. Assim que ela entrou no banheiro, Rabby entrou no quarto.

"Eu vi os filhotinhos, parabéns, você tem netos lindos. Todos com os seus olhos. Se bem que eles nem abriram os olhos ainda, não sou capaz de opinar, então", o irmão riu.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa, Rabby? Algumas roupas minhas sumiram quando eu fui me trocar hoje cedo", Rodolfo mencionou, vendo o seu irmão engolir a seco. Sabia! Ele devia estar tramando algo.

"Por que não pergunta a Linky? Ela deve saber de alguma coisa, é ela quem lava as nossas roupas", o mais novo tentou disfarçar. Mas Rodolfo sabia quando o seu irmão omitia alguma coisa.

"Quando desci ao porão para buscar uma poção para dor para Mercy, vi que estavam faltando alguns frascos de Polissuco. Por que precisou? Hermione não pegou, ela ficou quase que o tempo todo comigo. O que você fez, Rabastan?", o Lestrange mais velho falou sério. "Não está pensando em desertar, está?"

" _Você_ não está? Hermione é a nossa chance de fazer alguma coisa boa, altruísta! Eu ajudei a minha nova e mais amada cunhadinha sem que ela soubesse", o irmão mais novo abaixou a cabeça enquanto falava. Tudo começou a se encaixar como um quebra-cabeças.

Quando ainda estavam livres, bem antes da tortura aos Longbottom, Bela havia levado algo para o cofre deles em Gringotes. Sabia que tinha alguma coisa lá, que fugia da magia das trevas, era bem pior. "O cofre?"

"Sim. Descobri aonde o garoto Potter estava escondido e deixei com ele algumas coisas nossas. A qualquer momento podemos ter notícias de que nosso cofre foi arrombado assim... do nada", Rabastan falou pausadamente. Era suicídio!

Não sabia se era só o fio que estava mexendo demais com a sua cabeça, mas já havia cogitado desertar por causa dela. Ela era o tipo de pessoa que valia à pena. "Estamos nos arriscando demais com isso. Mas agora que começamos, vamos continuar e ver o que acontece. Enquanto isso ela fica aqui. _Comigo_. Vamos ajuda-la no que ela precisar. Informações, pesquisas, tudo. Não estamos do lado deles, Rabastan, estamos do lado dela".

Não demorou muito para que Hermione saísse do banheiro vestida em uma camisola azul. Tão sensual que até Rabastan não tirava os olhos. "Você está, ó", ele fez um sinal com o polegar levantado e piscou para ela. "Se divirtam, mas não tão alto. Ainda gosto de manter o foco Playbruxo antes de dormir".

.

.

.

.

Ele estava ajudando? Tinha pego apenas parte da conversa, mas foi o suficiente para entender que eles estavam ajudando a ela e Harry. Rodolfo e Rabastan queria ajuda-la? Mesmo? Era tudo muito difícil de entender, de processar. Hermione se deitou na cama e esperou que ele fizesse o mesmo após o banho.

Eles estavam ajudando-os a derrotar Voldemort! Sabia que isso custaria algo e temia perder os dois. Por mais que soasse estranho, havia desenvolvido algum tipo de laço com eles. Com Rabastan era com certeza algum tipo estanho de amizade, ele era assim, espontâneo, extrovertido. Mas ainda não sabia o que tinha com Rodolfo. Não podia se considerar alguma coisa dele já que não era alguma coisa para ele. Era mais um tipo de amante, mas isso ele deveria ter várias. As ausências dele a deixavam com a pulga atrás da orelha sobre isso. Não podia criar expectativas ou ter esperanças, era errado.

Logo ele entrou no quarto e se deitou na cama. Hermione estava se perguntando se podia confiar nele, plenamente. Já passavam das onze da noite, o parto de Mercy havia sido difícil e podia jurar que ele azararia Rick a qualquer momento.

Assim que ele acabou de afofar o seu travesseiro, algo extremamente chato e metódico, ele se deitou de vez na cama. Não sabia como agir, havia um tipo de tensão entre eles. Timidamente, chegou mais perto dele e tocou o braço dele, como que um carinho. Ele olhou para ela e sorriu. Rodolfo passou o braço ao redor dela e a puxou contra o seu corpo, agarrando-a forte pela cintura.

"Você não vai a lugar nenhum, eu prometo", ele disse rindo, depois de beijar a testa dela.

"Posso perguntar uma coisa? É sobre a Corvinal", a castanha falou sem se mexer. Godric, aquele abraço era bom. O que estava acontecendo com ela? O dedo formigava sem parar, principalmente quando ficavam assim. Sentiu o homem assentir sem falar nada, apenas concordou. "Existe alguma coisa, alguma relíquia de Rowena Corvinal que esteja perdida? Que já tenha se tornado lenda? Que seja histórico?"

"Bom, há o diadema de Rowena Corvinal. Está pedido, duvido que alguém o tenha encontrado. Você acha que alguém o encontrou?", ele perguntou.

"Sim, tenho sérios motivos para acreditar que ele foi encontrado e corrompido. Você precisa me ajudar, Dolfo. Por favor", Hermione se levantou e olhou nos olhos dele.

"Sim, eu vou ajudar. O que você precisar", Rodolfo tomou o rosto dela nas mãos e o trouxe para mais perto, beijando-a intensamente.

Era perigoso demais se envolver com um comensal, estava duvidando um pouco da própria sanidade por fazer isso. Mas algo em si dizia que ela deveria fazer isso sem medo, que nada aconteceria. Em uma batalha entre a razão e o coração, ambos estavam do mesmo lado, pedindo por ele.

 **(New Perspective – Panic! At the Disco)**

 _Espere um pouco me deixe corrigir isto, eu quero viver a vida de uma nova perspectiva_

 _Você veio junto porque eu amo seu rosto e eu irei admirar seu gosto refinado_

 _E quem liga para intervenção divina, eu quero ser elogiado de uma nova perspectiva_

 _Mas partir agora seria uma boa idéia, então me acompanhe em cair fora daqui_

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **Felícia Malfoy:** Na verdade, Bela nem precisa estar entediada pra ter vontade de matar :o (bom, vai ter BabyLestrange logo, logo, sim kkkkkkkk) / amora, Rabby é lindo de todo jeito :3 (imagina ele como Colin O'Donoghue de Onde Upon a Time rsrsrs)

* * *

Gostaram?

Sim, eu assisti ao Oscar (na Globo) e deixei aí uma referência para vocês kkkkkkkkk e só digo uma coisa: que saudades do José Wilker, gentneys :/


	7. Chapter 7 - Por Besarte

Gentneys kkkkkkk sim, atualizando Strange, Love mais cedo que as outras :v não resisti e já tava com essas ideias aqui kkkk

Ainda vou atualizar as outras, acalmem seus kokoros :3

* * *

 _Por besarte mi vida cambiaria en un segundo_

 _Tu, serías me equilibrio, mi destino_

 _Besame y solo así podre tenerte eternamente en mi mente_

Rodolfo acordou cedo. Mais cedo que o de costume, ainda não era nem dia. Hermione não estava ao seu lado na cama, nos seus braços. _Aonde era o seu lugar_. Se levantou e viu que o penhoar dela não estava no lugar. O sono dela estava melhor, pelo menos nessa noite. Estava sem camisa, apenas com os shorts do pijama. Saiu do quarto e foi em direção às escadas. A casa não era muito grande, ela não poderia se esconder.

Sentiu um cheiro estranho vindo da cozinha. Doce, percebeu. Andou até e viu as luzes acesas. Hermione estava com uma tigela nos braços, fazendo algum tipo de mistura. Pelo visto era a segunda fornada de alguma coisa.

"O que faz aqui a essa hora?", ele perguntou.

"Fui ver os filhotes, eles precisam de ajuda para se alimentar. Não se lembra do que Rick falou?", a castanha disse sem olhar para ele. Rodolfo bufou com a simples menção do veterinário bonitão, como Rabby o havia chamado. "Vi que você tem muitas coisas aqui, na cozinha. Achei que não ia notar que eu estava cozinhando".

"E o que você está cozinhando?", Rodolfo perguntou se aproximando do balcão da cozinha e se sentando em um dos bancos altos.

"Brownies de chocolate. Meus pais eram dentistas, não me deixavam comer muitos doces. Aprendi essa receita com a sra. Weasley. Não leva muito açúcar, mas é bem deliciosa", notou que Hermione falava da matriarca dos Weasley com saudade, como se ela fosse a sua própria mãe.

A viu terminar de bater a massa e colocar em uma assadeira. Quando criança, adorava sempre lamber a colher ou a tigela toda quando a sua mãe fazia esses pequenos prazeres em forma de chocolate. Enquanto ela arrumava as coisas, não resistiu e levou um dedo à tigela, matando um pouco da saudade da infância. Pela primeira vez naquelas semanas, viu Hermione rir com ele. As coisas definitivamente estavam mudando naquela casa.

"Mestre, senhorinha. Linky pede perdão por não estar aqui para preparar o café da manhã. Linky sente tanto, senhorinha", a elfinha começou a lacrimejar quando Hermione se ajoelhou ao lado dela.

"Linky, não precisa se preocupar com isso. Dolfo e eu cuidaremos de tudo. Por que não tira um dia livre, garanto que ele não vai se opor a isso", a castanha se virou para ele, erguendo uma sobrancelha em questionamento.

Ah, sim, já tinha ouvido Draco falar sobre a luta dela pelos direitos dos elfos. Ele dizia que era engraçado e chato ao mesmo tempo. Ela o encarou por alguns minutos, enquanto ele continuava lambendo a tigela e se fazendo de desentendido. Ouviu-a chamar pelo seu novo apelido, Dolfo, e olhou. Ela ainda aguardava uma resposta. Sem ter muito o que fazer ou como argumentar, acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Só não sabia aonde um elfo doméstico ia em um dia de folga.

Logo a pequena elfinha desaparatou e os deixou sozinhos na cozinha. Bom, uma fornada já estava pronta. Ela colocou a outra assadeira no forno e deixou a primeira esfriando. Lembrou-se de Belatriz. Nunca teve algum contato desse tipo com ela, mais doméstico ou carinhoso, até. Hermione fazia aquela casa parecer um lar de verdade.

Ela sorriu novamente quando desenformou o bolo e o cortou em pequenos quadrados, vendo Rodolfo logo puxar um para si, com vontade de provar algo feito por ela. Realmente, não tinha muito açúcar, mas tinha gosto de chocolate de verdade. Andou até ela e tocou o seu ombro, beijando assim o seu cabelo bagunçado preso em um rabo de cavalo. O penhoar estava um pouco aberto e ainda conseguia ver o desenho dos seus seios pela fenda que formava.

Com a mão livre, desfez o laço do penhoar e deixou que a peça se abrisse, revelando a camisola sensual da noite anterior. Sabia que Rabastan tinha tendências _voyeurísticas_ , precisaria se manter em alerta para que ele não assistisse o que estavam prestes a fazer.

Beijou o pescoço de Hermione, pressionando a sua ereção contra a barriga dela. Tão pequena... a agarrou pela cintura e a colocou sentada no balcão. Voltou a beijar o pescoço da castanha enquanto começava a acariciar as coxas dela lentamente. Ah, sim, queria estar nela novamente. A primeira vez havia sido deliciosa e essa com certeza seria mais.

Seus dedos ágeis logo alcançaram a peça íntima que se escondia debaixo de toda aquela seda de acromântula. Retirou a peça e a jogou no chão, abrindo rapidamente as pernas de Hermione. Se abaixou até lá e dando leves mordidas na parte interna das coxas, chegando ao seu destino. A intimidade dela era perfeita. Jovem e pura. Maculada, sim, mas por ele mesmo. Nunca tinha feito o que estava sentindo vontade de fazer, Bela nunca havia deixado e não se sentia à vontade para colocar a boca na intimidade de uma das mulheres que teve anteriormente. Levou a sua língua até, deixando a sua imaginação ditar o que faria a seguir. Devia estar fazendo algo muito bom pelo jeito como ela gemia. Aquilo não torturava somente a ela, ele estava maluco sentindo o seu membro latejar dento do pijama.

Se tocou por cima do tecido, a sua excitação já estava ficando difícil de controlar. Não era mais um menino para sentir o gozo vir assim, sem mais nem menos. Se retirou de dentro da roupa e sentiu que era mais que momento para se colocar nela, aonde pertencia. A penetrou com um pouco de entusiasmo, percebeu quando ouviu um gemido ser abafado. Estocou uma, duas, três... quantas vezes precisou para sentir o prazer lhe inundar plenamente. Se derramou nela, como da primeira vez, não haveria problema nisso.

Com o dedo, traçou um carinho rosto dela até que sentiu algo queimar em seu braço. Enfim o Lorde o chamava.

"Eu vou tirar a segunda fornada daqui, depois nos vemos", a castanha falou com pressa. Estava assustada por isso, mas não tanto quanto ele. Saiu de dentro dela e a viu descer da bancada, indo rumo ao banheiro do corredor. Enfim havia sido chamado.

Isso não era uma coisa boa.

.

.

.

.

Assim que acenou com a varinha para abrir as portas da Mansão, notou que Rabby ainda não estava lá. Ele deveria ter saído de casa com ele. Também não haviam muitos comensais na casa. Alguma coisa não estava certa.

Ouviu uma risada dissimulada vir de um dos corredores, com certeza Bela estava torturando alguém que não tenha feito o que queria. Entrou na sala de estar dos Malfoy e viu Draco sentado no chão com a mãe. Nunca sentiu muita empatia pelo garoto, mas ver Bela descontando alguma frustração nele era duro demais. Ele era o sobrinho dela!

"Ah, Rodolfo, resolveu dar as caras... que bom vê-lo, _marido_ ", ela falou com o seu típico sorriso debochado.

"Fui chamado, Bela", Rodolfo retorquiu no mesmo tom.

"Não sou mais a sua esposinha querida ou está se divertindo muito com a maldita sangue ruim?", a mulher perguntou com a voz fina, como a de uma criança. "Pela sua hesitação em responder, creio que sim".

Assim que Belatriz terminou de falar, todos os cristais da sala estouraram. Rodolfo não entendia, como ela conseguia ser assim. Se sentia como se tivesse feito algum tipo de desintoxicação de Belatriz. Fez muito bem à ele, até. A mulher estranhamente andou até ele. Estava diferente, alguma coisa havia acontecido para que Bela ficasse daquele jeito. Parecia atordoada, preocupada com algo. Virou-se foi em direção à biblioteca, mas foi interrompido.

"Acho que esqueceu de algumas garrafas aqui, Rodolfo. Daquele seu uísque favorito", a mulher falou calma, ou tentando mantê-la. Rodolfo não sabia o que havia acontecido, mas tinha certeza absoluta que ela não sabia qual era o seu uísque favorito. Franziu o cenho em descrença sobre o que tinha ouvido.

"Eu não bebo mais, Bela", ele falou indiferente. Realmente, não bebia mais. Tinha parado há alguns dias quando percebeu que Hermione precisava dele sóbrio. Bom, foi nesse mesmo tempo que passou a sentir uma vontade desesperada de beijar aqueles lábios convidativos. Quando se virou para encará-la, a viu mais pálida que o normal, como se tivesse dito algo que ela não esperava. "Mas pode deixar, eu levo para Rabby", Rodolfo tomou a garrafa com o líquido âmbar das mãos dela e saiu andando sem preocupação nenhuma.

Ao entrar na biblioteca, viu as estantes cheias. Precisava de algum livro que falasse sobre Rowena Corvinal. Não tinha muito sobre ela em casa, ali poderia ter mais coisas visto que era infinitamente maior. Foi até a prateleira que tinha livros de capas azuis. Sabia que Cissa era maluca por organização e as cores das capas denunciavam os assuntos. Se quisesse algo sobre a Corvinal, teria de procurar entre os livros azuis.

"O que procura, tio?", Draco falou um pouco temeroso. O moleque insistia em chama-lo de tio. Bom, infelizmente era o marido da sua tia, então isso o fazia tio dele, mesmo não querendo.

"Corvinal", Rodolfo respondeu sem dar a devida atenção a ele.

"É sobre o diadema?", mais uma vez, pensou em ignorar o garoto, mas ele parecia saber o que Rodolfo procurava ali. "O Lorde está... sumido, por assim dizer. Ele não chamou ninguém. Eu o chamei, tio".

Rodolfo olhou para os olhos pálidos do garoto. Tinha a mesma idade que Hermione e carregava um fardo tão pesado quanto. Nunca tinha notado, mas Draco parecia estar definhando. As olheiras estavam mais profundas e o cabelo loiro estava quebradiço. O Lorde, mas principalmente Bela, o haviam forçado a essa vida por causa dos erros de Lúcio.

"Tio, eu sei que você levou a Granger para algum lugar. Ela é digna. Uma _nascida trouxa_ , mas digna. Melhor que a minha tia com certeza, tio. Por causa desse fio, principalmente", o garoto falou subindo em uma das escadas e tirando um volume não tão grosso da prateleira. "Eu sinto o seu fio. O que você procura está escondido, até onde eu sei. Mas não sei aonde".

"Você se arrepende, Draco? De ter tomado a marca negra, digo?", Rodolfo incitou, olhando o sobrinho nos olhos. Draco estava ajudando-o a ajudar Hermione e os seus amigos, algum valor aquele garoto tinha. Nem que fosse lá no fundo, assim como ele mesmo.

"Não posso me arrepender por algo que fui forçado. Você se arrepende?"

"Agora mais que nunca".

Rodolfo recebeu das mãos de Draco o livro. Notou que ele tinha colocado um pergaminho entre as páginas antes de sair da sala. Abriu o livro até encontrar o que procurava.

 _Não beba o uísque._

.

.

.

.

Assim que desaparatou no jardim da Mansão Lestrange, Rodolfo viu que Leaf estava sentado do lado de fora da casa. O cão parecia preocupado ou em alerta. Eram os seus filhotes que tinham nascido, nada mais encantado que ele cuidasse da cria. Infelizmente, Rodolfo não sabia o que era isso. Não havia sido capaz de perpetuar a linhagem Lestrange. Pensando bem, com uma mãe como Belatriz, nenhuma criança parecia ser um futuro bom.

Mas também pensava que com Hermione poderia ser diferente. Ela parecia ser do tipo maternal. Se não fosse estéril... se não fosse casado. Bom, o laço que tinha com Bela enfraqueceu de tal forma que não mais o sentia. Laços fortes eram feitos a partir de algum sentimento. Como não tinham nenhum um pelo outro, a magia que unia os dois começou a se dissipar. Casamentos poderiam ser desfeitos a partir disso. Mas só por causa disso. Talvez o seu casamento com Bela já tivesse desfeito.

Não viu ninguém na sala, então se tornou River. Ele, como cão, andou até a porta da biblioteca e viu que Hermione estava sentada no sofá, lendo. Sabia que Rabastan havia devolvido a varinha dela. Uma sorte e tanto ela não ter fugido. Nem conseguiria passar pelas alas de segurança sem algum deles, enfim.

"River!", ela falou contente. "Não o vi o dia todo! Aonde Dolfo esconde você?", ela começou a acarinhar a sua cabeça e deu vários beijinhos em seu focinho.

Então Rodolfo teve uma ideia. Andou até o tecido que cobria o quadro de sua mãe. Puxou com a boca e viu a mulher olhar para ele com um sorriso torto nos lábios.

"Qual deles é você, bola de pelos? Roddy sempre amou animais. Quando mais novo quis porque quis ter um Kneazle. E quem é você, querida?", a mulher sorriu amavelmente para a castanha. Amelinne Lestrange nunca havia sorrido assim para Belatriz.

"Sou... Hermione Granger, senhora. E a senhora...?", Hermione disse um pouco assustada.

"Não acredito que nenhum deles disse quem eu sou! Sou Amelinne Lestrange, mãe de Roddy e Rabby", a pintura falava como se isso fosse a constatação mais óbvia.

"Desculpe-me, mas eles nunca mencionaram a mãe. E você sempre fica muito quieta quando estou aqui..."

"Eu sei respeitar um momento especial chamado leitura. Roddy nunca disse que eu era uma _irritante sabe-tudo_?", de fato, notou que sua mãe e Hermione tinham o mesmo sorriso de sabichona.

As duas conversaram bastante sobre a vida e a infância de Rodolfo. A sua mãe contou sobre os seus bichinhos favoritos e como isso se tornou um problema quando ele teve que ir morar com os Duchanne. A sua mãe disse que ele poderia ter sido entregue a algum dos seus irmãos em Liège, mas preferiu que ele ficasse com Gerry, a sua melhor amiga e cunhada. Simplesmente mandou-o para longe, para que não visse o horror do Lorde das Trevas se entranhar em sua família. Contou que ele adorava cães, principalmente os grandes pois dizia que os filhotes eram maiores. Sua mãe estava dando um dossiê completo sobre ele, inclusive a sua paixão por chocolate.

Não entendia porque ela estava fazendo isso, mas depois conversaria com aquele quadro intrometido.

"Você está preocupada", Amelinne disse.

"Dolfo ainda não chegou. Ele foi chamado cedo hoje", viu a expressão preocupada estampada no rosto dela. Uma hora ela descobriria que River e ele eram a mesma pessoa.

Hermione estava tão entretida com a conversa que não notou quando o cão saiu da biblioteca. No corredor, voltou a ser homem. Andou de volta à biblioteca e se escorou na porta. Os cabelos, agora compridos, estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo. Hermione não notou quando ele ficou observando-a. Fez um barulho quando pousou a garrafa de uísque na mesinha. O quadro de sua mãe sorriu do mesmo modo como Hermione havia sorrido mais cedo naquele dia.

Alguns de seus amigos haviam dito que os homens se apaixonavam por mulheres que se pareciam com as suas mães no jeito. Belatriz definitivamente não tinha nada parecido com Amelinne, mas Hermione tinha muito.

Não era algo trabalhado, havia sido mais uma realização quando pensou isso. Estava sendo muito egoísta, mas estava do lado dela. E se isso significasse que teria de deixar a sua vida antiga para trás, ele deixaria. Teria um alvo nas costas, assim como ela. Valeria à pena. Ela valia à pena.

A castanha se virou para ele e viu que ele estava são e salvo. Deu um sorriso com o canto dos lábios e andou até ele. Entrelaçou a mão dela à dele e sentiu uma inundação de magia lhe atingir. Com a outra mão, alcançou o rosto dela e beijou a sua testa.

"Passei algum tempo de qualidade com a sua mãe", ela disse enquanto Rodolfo viu o quadro acenar para eles.

"Nunca, _chérie_ , nunca. Eu nunca vou deixar você longe de mim", Rodolfo sussurrou no ouvido dela, sentindo-a concordar com ele sem dizer nada.

Sabia que homens levavam menos de dez segundos para se apaixonar e isso só provava uma coisa: o seu coração não era uma pedra.

 **(Por Besarte – Lu)**

 _Por beijar-te minha vida mudaria em um segundo_

 _Você, seria meu equilíbrio, meu destino_

 _Beija-me e só assim posso te ter eternamente em minha mente_

* * *

Gostaram?


	8. Chapter 8 - Whole World is Watching, I

Capítulo novo, fresquinho e na data correta porque sim! :)

Agradecimentos a Mrs Marple Poirot, Felícia Malfoy e Rafinha granger-potter pelos comentários no capítulo anterior :3

Boa leitura!

PS: Felícia Malfoy, tem um presentinho para você no meu perfil, vai lá dar uma olhadinha ;)

* * *

 _The whole world is watching when you rise_

 _The whole world is beating for you right now_

 _Your whole life is flashing before your eyes_

 _It's all in this moment that changes all_

Hermione tinha tido o sono inquieto, Rabastan duvidava um pouco que eles estivessem fazendo alguma coisa naquela noite. Já faziam algumas noites que ela não havia tido pesadelos e agora essa. Se levantou e foi em direção ao quarto do irmão. Quando girou a maçaneta, notou que Rodolfo havia esquecido de trava-la. Ao entrar, viu o irmão com ela nos braços e chorando.

"Ela precisa de alguma coisa?", Rabastan perguntou se sentando ao lado dela e trazendo-a para o seu abraço.

"Ela sonhou com Bela. Foi igual ao da primeira noite", Roddy falou acariciando o braço dela aonde a maldita cicatriz repousava.

Rabastan não tinha ideia de como deveria ser difícil para ela, mas ela tinha Roddy, assim como ele. Já havia reparado em como o irmão olhava para ela, nunca tinha visto esse olhar devoto para ninguém além da mãe deles. Aquela garota estava fazendo um bem danado a Rodolfo. Claro, se lembrava da _enorme_ diferença de idade entre eles, Roddy era mais novo que Bela alguns anos. E como não havia nenhum garoto com a mesma idade que a dela, preferiram que ele se casasse com ela. Teria sido bem mais proveitoso se tivesse se casado com Andrômeda Black, mas agora... não imaginava ninguém melhor que ela, Hermione, com eles.

Aqueles brownies que ela tinha feito pela manhã estavam bem mais que perfeitos, nem sua mãe faria melhor. E Amelinne Lestrange era a melhor em tudo.

Se perguntava quando Roddy contaria a ela que era um animago que não existia nenhum River e temia o pior. Lia o Profeta Diário todas as manhãs e estava estranhando a demora do garoto Potter em sair nas manchetes. Talvez o rombo no cofre tivesse dado certo demais e eles tivessem realmente conseguido se passar por eles e nada precisou ser roubado do jeito que imaginava que seria. Se isso aconteceu assim, esperava que a qualquer momento pudessem ser invocados.

Quando notou que ela já estava melhor, a deixou nos braços capazes de Roddy. Ao sair, se sentou no chão do corredor e começou a ouvir alguns gemidos. O irmão sempre esquecia dos feitiços silenciadores. Era torturante saber que Roddy estava na cama com a mulher que estava do outro lado do seu fio e Rabastan não.

Essa garota, Luna, deveria ser ainda mais nova que Hermione. O destino pregava peças inimagináveis neles, principalmente neles. Estavam sendo punidos pelos deuses por Roddy ter se casado com uma desvairada? Muito provável. Bela não merecia nada vindo deles, nem mesmo um bom dia. Se bem que depois de ver aquele sorriso dissimulado, o dia de qualquer um acabaria na hora. Ainda era madrugada e percebeu que não conseguiria dormir novamente. Gostava da garota, da companhia dela, mas sabia que o enclausuro deixava qualquer um diferente. Não gostava de ver Hermione fica tão dependente de Roddy sabendo que ela era a pessoa mais independente que conhecia. A noite estava um pouco mais quente que de costume.

Desceu as escadas e andou até a biblioteca, ter alguma conversa com a sua mãe sempre o acalmava. Rabastan não havia convivido tanto com Amelinne. Ela havia mando Roddy para viver com a tia Gerry quando ele teve idade para compreender as obscuridades que se passavam na casa deles. Depois que ele teve idade para também compreender, também foi mandado para conviver com o irmão em Birmingham. Ele entendia que uma vida de servidão ao Lorde das Trevas traria algum malefício à sua família.

Rabastan tirou a cortina da frente do quadro e viu que a sua mãe estava sentada, cosendo. Ela parecia séria e compenetrada.

"Mamãe?", ele perguntou bocejando.

"Rabby! Meu menino levado! Onde está o seu irmão?", Amelinne perguntou séria.

"Está lá em cima com Mione", respondeu suspirando.

"Essa garota tem feito muito bem ao seu irmão, uh?", dessa vez o sorriso dela era mais que visível. "Bom, preciso terminar isso aqui, daqui a alguns meses logo teremos uma criancinha chorando pela casa, depois essa criancinha vai crescer e vai adorar vir brincar com a vovó Amelie. Acho bom que seja uma menina, tive trabalho o suficiente com vocês dois", riu deliciosa.

"Mãe, Roddy já conversou com a senhora, ele não pode ter filhos", pelo visto essa conversa seria mais difícil que roubar a profecia do Potter.

"Eu não acredito! Eu tenho sérios motivos para acreditar que aquela megera não quis perpetuar a linhagem dos Lestrange. Por que? Somente por que os Lambert não fazem parte daquela baboseira de Sagrado Vinte e Oito? Seria uma _honra_ para ela carregar o neto de um Lambert no ventre!", a mulher no quadro agora estava esbravejando.

Sim, os Lambert tinham relação com a nobreza belga. Nobres, belos, tradicionais e antigos. Orgulhosos como um hipogrifo. Andou até a mesinha de notou que alinha uma nova garrafa de uísque nova. Bom, não exatamente nova, mas nova no ambiente. Pegou um copo e destampou a garrafa, derramando o líquido no recipiente. Ao levar aos lábios, sentiu um cheiro diferente. Não havia sido um aluno excepcional, mas havia tido algum êxito e sabia reconhecer algumas coisas. Tinha alguma coisa naquele uísque. Estava diferente, somente um leigo não diferenciaria. A coloração era diferente, o líquido estava mais claro, como se tivesse sido diluído.

.

.

.

.

Durante o almoço, que havia sido servido na sala de jantar pela primeira vez naqueles dias, uma coruja pousou na janela próxima à mesa e deixou um exemplar d'O Profeta Diário. Desde que havia ajudado o garoto Potter, aguardava ansioso alguma nota no jornal sobre o ocorrido. Como o esperado, nada de estranho havia acontecido. Isso o estava enlouquecendo.

Se sentou à mesa e esperou que Mione e Roddy chegassem. Notou que ela estava um pouco mais pálida que o normal, com o olhar pesado. Trocou um olhar cúmplice com Roddy, depois conversariam sobre isso. A refeição correu sem muita animação. O que deveriam esperar? Era o almoço.

Não muito tempo depois, Hermione anunciou que iria ver se os filhotes precisavam de alguma coisa. A viu subir as escadas novamente, ainda calçada em suas meias fofas. Havia uma ruga de preocupação na testa do irmão.

"Ela sente falta do Potter e do Weasley", Rabby falou dando atenção à sobremesa que ainda estava em seu prato.

"Eu sei. Fica cada dia mais difícil tentar suprir a falta daqueles dois", Rodolfo falou bufando. Sabia que ele era bastante ciumento e sabia que ele tinha ciúmes demais de Hermione e se duvidasse, o próprio Rabastan era alvo dos ciúmes. Mas o que o fazia se sentir ameaçado era o garoto Weasley.

"Nós podemos, sabe, leva-la até eles. Nem que seja um pouco...", foi interrompido por um Rodolfo.

"Ela não vai sair daqui enquanto isso tudo estiver se desenrolando! Caramba, Rabastan! Eu não vou entrega-la em uma bandeja de prata ao Weasley, você mesmo disse o que ele fez. Eu não quero a minha... eu não quero Hermione com ele. Ela. É. Minha", Rodolfo disse sombrio.

Rabastan nunca havia visto Rodolfo falar com tanta posse de alguém. Nem a sua _puta_ favorita ele dizia que era somente sua, depois que saíram de Azkaban. Sabia que ela estava mexendo com os sentimentos dele e esse sentimento de posse nada mais era do que o reflexo disso. Havia contado a Rodolfo que ela gostava do garoto Weasley, demais até, mas que ele nunca percebeu e só conseguia machucá-la. Depois ele a abandonou com o Potter. Ele tinha medo de que ela o deixasse, o que era entendível naquela altura. O apego dele, a dependência que tinham em ambos. Eles já se completavam. Ou melhor, se transbordavam.

"A páscoa está chegando, pretende fazer alguma coisa?", Rabastan tentou fugir do assunto.

"Não sei ainda, nunca fomos de comemorar a páscoa", Rodolfo respondeu curto e grosso, Rabby sabia que havia irritado o irmão.

"Eu tive uma ideia, Roddy", Rabastan falou um pouco inseguro.

"Se você está pensando em trazer aquele garoto aqui...", Roddy esmurrou a mesa.

"Não o Weasley, a Weasley. Mione tinha dito que ele tem uma irmã, acho que o nome dela é Ginevra. Podemos arranjar isso. Ela precisa de contato com alguém eu não seja nós dois", Rabby disse por fim.

Isso era verdade, Mione estava isolada. Só tinha aos dois e quando chegasse a hora, provavelmente ficasse sozinha pois eles não durariam meia hora duelando contra aqueles que os vão querer mortos. Não era justo privá-la de algum contato com o mundo exterior. Precisaria contornar tudo isso, toda essa possessividade de Roddy.

"Eu vou com você, a garota está em Hogwarts. Alguém precisa tirar Aleto Carrow do seu encalço", Rodolfo disse se levantando e andando em direção à porta principal. "Você não vem?".

.

.

.

.

Desaparataram em Hogsmeade. Seria uma longa caminhada até o castelo, se manteriam irreconhecíveis, por isso Roddy escolheu ir como River. Se pudesse contar mentalmente, podia jurar que andaram por mais de uma hora até chegarem aos portões. Amico os aguardava no portão. Ele riu quando viu Rabastan Lestrange acompanhado de um cão de guarda.

"Preciso que me leve até onde os estudantes estão", Rabby disse duro.

"Para quê?", o outro comensal perguntou severo.

"Assuntos do Lorde", apenas respondeu no mesmo tom. Agora todos sabiam que o Lorde estava sumido, nem desconfiariam que isso era uma mentirinha.

Muito a contragosto, Amico os levou até um corredor cheio de alunos e gritou um _boa sorte_ para eles. Aquilo não havia mudado muito. Em fato, a escola parecia mais sombria. Alunos andavam de cabeça baixa, não havia sequer um resquício de alegria. No final do corredor, uma imagem o surpreendeu. A garota não estava mais na mansão. Não a Weasley, mas a filha de Dora.

Luna. Aquela que o nome era ligado ao seu.

Sim, sabia da bendita tapeçaria e sabia que era o seu nome ligado ao dela. Sempre imaginou que o seu nome seria ligado ao de Dora.

E claro, ela estava com a garota Weasley. Imaginava que elas fossem da mesma idade. Esperou alguns minutos até o corredor começar a esvaziar. Seria a oportunidade perfeita. Quando deu por si, viu que agora era Roddy quem estava do seu lado e segurando dois sacos de pano. Não poderiam correr o risco de elas descobrirem aonde estavam. Acenou com a cabeça para o irmão e os dois andaram na direção das duas garotas, cobrindo os rostos delas.

Rodolfo murmurou um feitiço silenciador para que não denunciassem que estavam sendo _sequestradas_ por algumas horas. Rabastan já havia sido alertado de que o feitiço antiaparatação havia sido desativado. Aparataram com as duas sem que ninguém percebesse.

.

.

.

.

Assim que desaparataram no porão da Mansão Lestrange, Rabastan tirou os sacos das cabeças delas. Desfez o feitiço e logo a garota ruiva começou a gritar. Tinham tirado as varinhas de ambas para que não tentassem gracinhas.

"Sem. Gracinhas. Vocês duas não estão aqui à toa. Hermione está lá em cima e acho que vocês gostariam de vê-la, de saber que ela está bem e sendo bem cuidada. Ela não vai sair daqui! Mas se você se comportarem hoje, prometo que as trago mais vezes para vê-la", Rodolfo falou entre os dentes. Ele sabia que esse era um preço a se pagar por estar envolvido com Hermione. Rabby adorava vê-la corando quando a chamava de _cunhadinha_.

"Mione... Mione? Aqui? Você está mentindo!", ela gritou, ficando vermelha.

"Gina, acho que os cavalheiros estão dizendo a verdade. Eu sinto. O fio liga os dois", Luna disse com sua tradicional expressão sonhadora. "É bem forte, Gina, o fio deles se desemaranhou e encurtou".

Ela sentia o fio de Roddy e Mione, que ligava duas almas gêmeas. Sabia que de uma forma ou outra, os dois cabeças dura se completavam. Não sabia o que faria agora que as duas estavam ali. Mione provavelmente desse uma grande lição de moral dizendo que ele não podia sair por aí sequestrando as suas amigas e que tiveram sorte por não terem pego Neville Longbottom.

"Mione vai ficar muito feliz em ver vocês, ela está se sentindo sozinha aqui", Rabby disse simples.

"Claro que ela está sozinha aqui, ela é uma prisioneira. Vocês a tomaram do meu irmão!", Gina Weasley falou sem conter a raiva.

"Ela nunca foi do seu irmão, garotinha chata! Ela é minha, _somente minha_!", Rodolfo falou sentindo a raiva subir à sua cabeça. "Vamos, Hermione merece saber que elas estão aqui".

Rabastan sentiu algo estranho no seu tornozelo, como se alguma coisa o repuxasse. Não doía exatamente, mas era tipo uma ardência. Olhou para a garota e ela sorria timidamente. Ah, a garota sentia também. Ainda não a havia visto, mas sabia que era errado. Era a filha de Dora, por Rowena!

Os dois escoltaram as duas garotas até o andar superior, indo em direção à cozinha. Provavelmente Mione estivesse preparando mais daquelas delícias de chocolate. Ao passarem pela porta da cozinha, a garota ruiva se surpreendeu em ver a amiga tão confortável na casa. Aquela era a casa dela também, agora.

"Rabs, eu ouço você de longe. Quantas vezes já não disse para não entrar com as botas sujas em casa?", ela falou sem se virar.

"Temos uma surpresa para você", Rabastan deu um sorriso cúmplice para o irmão.

"Rabs... o seu irmão não vai gostar de saber que os brownies dele não vão sair cedo. Se ele ficar chateado, a culpa é toda sua. E ainda coloco os dois para dormirem juntos porque eu sei que ele vai reclamar a noite toda", Hermione terminou se virando e deixando a tigela de vidro cair no chão devido a surpresa.

"Olá, Hermione", Luna disse.

 **(Whole World is Watching – Within Temptation)**

 _O mundo inteiro está assistindo quando você subir_

 _O mundo inteiro está batendo por você agora_

 _Toda a sua vida está a piscar diante de seus olhos_

 _É tudo neste momento que muda tudo_

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **Felícia Malfoy:** calma, amora kkkkkk mas prometo manter a frequência ;) sobre a Dramione, estou planejando isso, sem dúvidas :) e outra: vai ter #BabyLestrange, sim!

* * *

Gostaram? Me deixem saber :)


	9. Chapter 9 - Whole World is Watching, II

Gentneys! Ow, capítulo novo em menos de três dias? Macomassim! kkk XD

Como eu disse no capítulo passado, não ia demorar muito pra esse capítulo sair por que ele é a continuação de onde o outro parou (meio que já tava pronto hahahaha) :) mas agora, sob a ótica da Mione :3

Agradecimentos a LadyHakuraS2, Felícia Malfoy e Rafinha granger-potter pelos comentários no capítulo anterior :)

Boa leitura!

* * *

 _What are you waiting for? What are you fighting for?_

 _Cause time's always slipping away, the whole world is watching_

 _Yeah, the whole world is watching_

 _You're in your right_

"Olá, Hermione", a castanha ouviu Luna dizer. Era Luna. E Gina. Por Merlin, o que esses dois tinham na cabeça?

"Luna? Gina? Ah, por Godric", a castanha disse vendo a bagunça que tinha feito. Haviam cacos de vidro e massa de chocolates por todos os cantos. "Vocês dois me assustaram, vocês dois vão limpar a bagunça, estamos entendidos?"

Rabastan bateu continência e Rodolfo não falou nada, apenas bufou e revirou os olhos. Logo a bagunça estava desfeita. Hermione não sabia como olhar para elas, principalmente para Gina. Elas a haviam visto tão confortável com eles, deviam estar pensando muitas coisas ruins dela, principalmente Gina.

"Vá, abrace as suas amigas. É isso que as garotas fazem, não é?", Rabastan falou ansioso.

Hermione andou depressa até às garotas. Logo a Weasley a agarrou, quase sufocando-a. Depois Luna a abraçou desajeitadamente.

"Nós vamos deixar vocês a sós, estaremos lá em cima", Rabastan disse arrastando o irmão consigo.

Depois teria uma conversa muito séria com os dois. Tomou as duas pela mão e andaram até a biblioteca. Pode ver o deslumbre no rosto de Luna com todos aqueles livros. Gina não parava de encarar a castanha, chegava a ser bastante incômodo.

"Você ficou maluca, Mione? Ficar aqui com esses dois?", a ruiva falou exasperando.

"Você sabe algum modo de sair daqui? Que eu saiba só posso sair acompanhada de algum deles. As alas de segurança são muito fortes e só reconhecem um Lestrange, seja pelo casamento ou nascimento. Eu não sou nenhum dos dois, não posso sair daqui", Hermione falou. Realmente se sentiu ofendida com isso, como se tivesse optado por ficar com os dois de bom grado. Podia gostar muito dos dois, mas não é como se tivesse escolhido viver com eles.

"Hermione, você é a bruxa mais inteligente da sua idade! Você encontraria um jeito!", Gina gritou. Ela de fato não entendia muito bem do que se tratava a segurança de uma casa, principalmente se ela pertencesse a uma família antiga e poderosa como os Lestrange. O simples fato de tocar a ala invisível poderia resultar em algo desastroso.

"Me desculpe, mas você prefere me ver morta a me ver bem tratada aqui? Dolfo e Rabs não monstros, Ginevra. Eles nos apoiam, eles estão do nosso lado", Hermione floreou um pouco as palavras de Rodolfo. Eles não estavam do lado delas, estavam do lado dela. "River! Este é River, um dos cães de Rodolfo. Ele ainda tem Mercy e Leaf, que estão lá em cima com os filhotes".

Viu a feição da Weasley se contorcer em fúria. Nem ela mesma sabia desde quando começou a se sentir tão confortável com eles, naquela casa. Gina andou em direção à porta e deixou Hermione sozinha com Luna. Sempre imaginou a ruivinha como uma irmã mais nova e vê-la assim, com raiva, era o pior para ela. Se virou para Luna e a expressão dela estava a mesma de sempre, sonhadora.

"Gina não entende, Hermione. Talvez nunca entenda", ela disse calma.

"Não entende o que?", dessa vez Hermione pareceu entender o que Luna dizia. Algo relacionado ao fio misterioso talvez?

"O fio no seu dedo. Algumas pessoas não o sentem, mas todas temos. O seu é bem forte com um deles. Rodolfo, eu acho", Luna continuava falando, mas dessa vez sorriu.

Linky havia mencionado um fio quando ela chegou na Mansão. _Linky vê o que vê e Linky vê o fio_. De que tipo de fio elas estavam falando?

"Acho melhor se sentar, Hermione", a castanha se sentou no chão da biblioteca junto da corvina e River a acompanhou, colocando a sua cabeça no colo dela a fim de receber um carinho. "Nunca ouviu falar sobre o Fio Vermelho?"

Hermione balançou a cabeça negativamente, sabia que Luna às vezes não falava coisa com coisa, mas sentia que tinha alguma verdade naquilo. Linky já havia mencionado um fio e Dolfo havia perguntado _se ela também sentia_. Sentir o que? A fisgada no dedo quando estava na presença dele? Sim, sentia, e talvez fosse apenas um pouco de frio devido àquela casa ser um gelo. Deu a chance para que Luna começasse a falar, depois perguntaria.

"Os trouxas acreditam que seja somente uma superstição, uma lenda que diz que todos temos um fio vermelho atado em nosso dedo mindinho ou tornozelo. E que do outro lado do fio, tem alguém que é muito parecido conosco, uma espécie de alma gêmea, é assim que se fala?", Hermione concordou e a loira prosseguiu. "Pois bem, um fio que liga duas almas gêmeas. O fio é forte, apesar de tudo. Ele pode se alongar, se emaranhar, mas nunca se quebrar. Quando as duas pessoas se encontram, as que estão na extremidade do fio, elas geralmente sentem que é ali que elas pertencem. Quando elas se encontram, o fio se encurta e se fortalece. Muitas das vezes não faz sentido, as pessoas nem ao menos fazem sentido juntas, mas o fio está atado a elas. Quando estão juntos, se sentem de alguma forma felizes, quando estão separados, se sentem estranhos, diferentes, quase que tristes. Gina não entende isso porque ela e Harry, de algum modo, fazem sentido juntos. Meus pais faziam sentido juntos. Você e Rodolfo fazem sentido juntos, por mais que não percebam".

Hermione ouviu cada uma das palavras de Luna com atenção. Realmente, aquilo parecia mais uma das loucuras que saíam da boca dela, mas tinha um fundo de sentido. Ela sentiu algo diferente, estranho, quando Rodolfo a abraçou para aparatarem da primeira vez. A mão dela estava entrelaçada na dele e ela sentiu como se pertencesse ali, nele. A sensação ficava cada vez mais forte quando faziam amor.

"A minha mãe dizia que quando não nos damos conta, sentimos algum tipo de efeito no fio. Ardência, geralmente. Eu estou começando a fazer sentido, não estou?", a loira perguntou. Hermione não tinha sentido, mas sabia que deveria estar um pouco assustada. "Rodolfo está do outro lado do seu fio, ainda não tinha percebido isso?"

.

.

.

.

Eventualmente, Gina apareceu na biblioteca se desculpando pelo seu acesso de fúria e disse que tinha ouvido Luna falar sobre o tal fio. Ficou tão feliz ao ver a amiga iluminada por saber que quem estava do outro lado do seu fio era Harry. Teve algumas notícias do mundo exterior, de como havia sido o aniversário dos gêmeos, a possível ida ao Chalé das Conchas na páscoa. Gina diria a Molly que ela estava bem e que não precisavam se preocupar com ela. Estava segura e longe de perigo. Mandou uma mensagem a Harry e Ron perguntando sobre o cofre dos Lestrange, dizendo que esperava que eles achassem a horcrux logo e que estava trabalhando para encontrar mais alguma. Mandou todos os seus palpites aos dois e ainda disse que estava pesquisando muito e logo entraria em contato. Mexeria os seus pauzinhos para que Rabastan levasse o seu recado a eles.

Dentro da banheira, à noite, Hermione começou a ponderar bastante sobre algumas coisas. Realmente estava mais confortável na presença deles, na casa deles, na cama de Rodolfo. Por Merlin, na cama de Rodolfo!

Assim que Luna falou sobre o fio estar mais forte a cada vez que se entregava a Rodolfo, não exatamente nessas palavras, ouviu River soltar um latido abafado. Talvez fosse ele afirmando o seu tutor para elas.

Não podia sair da casa sem algum deles, então só lhe restava ficar ali.

Assim que vestiu o seu pijama confortável, viu que Dolfo já estava deitado na cama, esperando por ela. Se deitou ao lado dele e num súbito momento, se aconchegou nos braços dele, sentindo-o acariciar a sua costa. Talvez fosse uma boa hora para conversar sobre o fio.

"Luna conversou comigo hoje mais cedo. Eu sinto, Dolfo", falou simples.

"O que você sente, Mione?"

"O.. fio", estava ficando maluca? Estava realmente falando isso a ele?

Rodolfo ficou alguns minutos sem dizer uma só palavra, como se estivesse pensando em algo para dizer sem machucá-la. Não era mais uma garotinha, mais ainda se magoava mais tão fácil assim. A prova viva era Ronald Weasley.

"Eu só queria saber o porquê de nós dois. Aparentemente nunca faz muito sentido", ele disse finalmente.

"Como assim?", Hermione perguntou se ajustando ao abraço dele.

"A minha mãe era estrangeira, vinda de uma família de sangue puro da Bélgica. O meu pai fazia parte do Sagrado Vinte e Oito. Teoricamente, eles não deviam se casar, o meu pai devia ter se casado com outra mulher e britânica. Mas a minha avó era uma mulher muito sensível e quis dar ao filho a oportunidade que lhe havia sido negada. Então desenterrou, em Yaxley, a Tapeçaria Lestrange. Ela havia lido que a nossa tapeçaria era diferente das outras, que não mostrava com quem a pessoa havia se casado, mas com quem ela deveria ficar. O nome dele apareceu ao lado de uma moça chamada Amelinne Maria Lambert. A minha avó buscou em todos os cantos alguém com esse nome específico e a encontrou em uma cidade antiga na Bélgica, Liège. Contatos foram feitos e em dois anos, o meu pai se casou com ela. O meu avô não quis isso, disse que eles eram traidores de sangue, os Lambert, pois eram amigos de mestiços e nascidos trouxa. O meu avô, Antoine, morreu meses depois do casamento acontecer, obrigando o meu pai a se tornar um comensal".

Tudo ainda parecia mais sem sentido agora. Uma tapeçaria _encantada_? Se o que dizia era verdade, então os Lambert eram uma versão belga dos Weasley. Isso tudo era surreal demais. Nas tapeçarias deveria aparecer com a pessoa se casou, lembrou-se do nome de Belatriz na tapeçaria dos Black e lembrou que o nome de Rodolfo estava junto do dela. Rodolfo a tomou pela mão e saíram do quarto, andando até o final do corredor. Não entendeu direito o que ele disse, mas logo a porta se destrancou. Estavam indo para o sótão, com certeza, percebeu quando subiram as escadas e deram de cara com mais uma porta.

O sótão deles era um caos. Caixas entulhadas para todos os cantos, móveis antigos cobertos por lençóis brancos, vassouras quebradas. Rodolfo acendeu a ponta da varinha e iluminou o local. Hermione viu por todas as paredes nomes costurados. Talvez devesse ter pelo menos nove gerações de Lestranges ali. A mão grande do homem tocou a costa dela e sentiu ele a conduzindo para perto de uma das paredes. Quando ele iluminou a parede, viu o nome dele e o de Rabastan, além de alguns outros familiares deles.

Ainda um pouco inebriada pelo que acabou de ler, Hermione levou os seus dedos pequenos até o seu nome, que estava ligado ao de Rodolfo. Sentiu a magia que emanava da ligação. Não era o nome de Belatriz que estava ligado ao dele, era o dela. _Hermione Jean Granger_ estava escrito em vermelho junto do nome dele. Viu _Luna Pandora Lovegood_ ao lado do de Rabastan. Os dois faziam sentido juntos.

Era por isso que Rodolfo não queria libertá-la. De algum modo, ela pertencia ali, com ele. Ali era o lugar dela, apesar de a guerra toda acontecer lá fora.

"De algum jeito estranho, o destino nos colocou juntos, Hermione", ele disse por fim, fazendo-a sair de seu torpor.

Começou a lembrar de tudo o que sentia com ele. Conforto, calor, carinho... sentia isso e mais. Ele não queria que ela se fosse para não perder isso pois sabia que, se ele estava mostrando a tapeçaria da família para ela, significava que ele sentia o mesmo ou até mais. O modo como a olhava quando achava que ela não percebia, o modo como ele a puxava para os braços dele durante a noite.

Rodolfo passou um braço ao redor dela e a enlaçou pela cintura, apoiando o seu queixo na cabeça dela. Longos minutos se passaram sem que dissessem uma palavra. Nem era preciso. Hermione entendia o que estava acontecendo com ela. O fio, a tapeçaria, os carinhos dele... agora tinha certeza. Estava cada dia mais gostando mais dele, do que ele mostrava ser para ela.

Se tudo o que ouviu no outro dia fosse verdade, que ele estava pelo menos com ela nisso tudo, talvez Rodolfo Lestrange não tivesse merecido a vida que levou até agora. A guerra ainda estava acontecendo lá fora e ela tinha escolhido Harry. Rodolfo a tinha escolhido e o seu apoio era deles agora, assim como o de Rabastan por causa de Luna.

Quanto à Marca Negra, descobriria um jeito para que não fossem descobertos.

 **(Whole World is Watching – Within Temptation)**

 _O mundo inteiro está assistindo quando você subir_

 _O mundo inteiro está batendo por você agora_

 _Toda a sua vida está a piscar diante de seus olhos_

 _É tudo neste momento que muda tudo_

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **Felícia Malfoy:** Amora, vai rolar clima, sim, mas ainda vai demorar um tico :/ (garanto mais visitas a Hermione assim :D) / kkkkkkk claro que sim, amora, no capítulo que vem teremos alguns hots de Roddy e Mione *Argelladechifrinhos* / que lindo, mostre sim pro seu filho, aliás, diga que a tia Vic (meu nome é Victoria -q) tá mandando um beijo pra ele ;)

* * *

Gostaram?


	10. Chapter 10 - Boom Clap

Gentneys! Capítulo novinho, fresquinho e lindo no ar :3

Agradecimentos a LadyHakuraS2 e Felícia Malfoy pelos comentários no capítulo anterior :)

Apreciem a leitura!

* * *

 _No silve or no gold could dress me up so good_

 _You're the glitter in the darkness of my world_

 _Just tell me what to do, I'll fall right into you_

 _We're going under the spell just to say the word_

 _I feel your love_

Rabastan estava deitado em sua cama, lembrando-se do momento que teve com Luna Lovegood quando a deixou de volta à escola. Ela era um retrato vivo de sua mãe, Pandora. Ela tinha comentado com ele que sabia do segredo de Roddy.

 _Desaparatou com as meninas no portão lateral do castelo, o mesmo que entrou durante a tarde. A garota Weasley nem ao menos agradeceu e seguiu o seu caminho até dentro do castelo. Luna o encarava como se esperasse que ele dissesse algo, mas o que ele deveria dizer?_

" _Sinto muito pela sua mãe, Dora foi uma amiga muito querida", Rabastan conseguiu dizer por fim._

" _Sim, muito obrigada. Ela às vezes falava sobre você. O chamava de Tany quando o meu pai não estava por perto. Não que ele seja ciumento, mas preferia deixar certas memórias fora do alcance dele", ela disse indiferente._

 _Quando tomou a Marca Negra, no final de seu quinto ano, Rabastan teve a sua iniciação falha e não retornou para terminar a escola. Havia sido aprisionado junto do irmão, a cunhada e Bartô. Lembrou-se da última vez que viu Dora, ela estava escondida no seu julgamento. Afastada dos outros. Chorava um pouco em silêncio e depois o olhou. Tinha tanta mágoa neles. Sabia que o que havia feito era uma monstruosidade, Dora sabia que ele era inocente e que estava levando a culpa porque tinha medo de Bela. Naquele dia jurou que ninguém nunca mais o olharia assim. Seus anos em Azkaban não foram fáceis, era muito jovem para presenciar tamanha barbárie. A promessa de que ninguém nunca mais o olharia assim o manteve são durante aqueles catorze anos._

 _Luna tinha os mesmos olhos de Dora, azuis e grandes. Se o que Mione havia contado fosse verdade, ela também tinha um coração enorme também._

 _Tudo isso era tão... errado! Ela era a filha de Dora! A sua Dorinha, que colocava a cabeça no seu colo quando se sentavam à margem do Lago Negro. Ela já havia demonstrado que sentia o fio e parecia não se importar muito com o fato de ele ter sido amigo de sua mãe. Luna Lovegood era uma pessoa muito difícil de se ler. Tocou a mão dela e sentiu algo diferente. Como se pertencesse lá. O sorriso tímido dela denunciou que ela sentia o mesmo._

" _Se você precisar de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, não hesite em me chamar. Assim como Roddy protege Mione, eu posso proteger você", ele disse beijando os nós dos dedos dela._

 _Em um momento de total surpresa, Rabastan sentiu Luna o abraçar pela cintura. Ele se sentia confuso, como ela podia lidar tão bem com isso? Desajeitadamente, retribuiu o abraço dela. Há anos não era tratado com algum tipo de carinho e agora tinha uma nova cunhada e, de alguma forma, Luna._

 _A viu seguir o seu caminho até o castelo e logo aparatou, indo para casa._

Por Merlin! Roddy tinha que lembrar dos feitiços silenciadores! Não era toda noite que queria ouvi-lo transar com Hermione! Se Roddy pudesse ter filhos, ele e Mione se reproduziriam como coelhos e não duvidava que a casa estivesse cheia de pequenos Lestrange. Mas como o irmão, não podia... era uma pena, Hermione parecia ser do tipo maternal, protetora, que cuidaria com unhas e dentes da cria. Roddy era do mesmo jeito. Se julgasse apenas pelos ciúmes que tinha de Hermione, ele seria bem pior se tivesse uma filha. Teria pena dos namorados da sobrinha.

A noite não estava tão fria, talvez um copo de uísque o animasse um pouco ou o derrubasse completamente. Lembrou-se da garrafa que estava na biblioteca.

Aquilo não era uísque, com certeza que não. Ele teria sentido o álcool invadir as suas narinas. Era no máximo uma poção para alguma coisa visto que tinha sido inteiramente camuflada naquela garrafa. Roddy havia dito que Bela havia mando o uísque para eles e que ele tinha recusado pois não bebia mais.

Uma coisa insana passou pela mente de Rabastan.

Roddy não podia ter filhos. Bela não _queria_ ter filhos. Bela nunca se preocupou com eles. O conteúdo da garrafa parecia uma poção, tinha o cheiro de uma mesmo que disfarçado. Como que por um epitáfio, Rabastan percebeu do que se tratava.

Nunca tinha sido _autorizado_ a beber da mesma garrafa que o irmão e agora sabia o porquê.

.

.

.

.

Harry estava sentado na varando do Chalé das Conchas. O vento trazia o cheiro da maresia para ele e o fazia lembrar que Hermione ainda estava lá fora, com os Lestrange. Quando mostrou a carta a Ron, o amigo surtou. Ele queria a sua Hermione de volta. Ela era dele, segundo as palavras de Ronald Weasley.

Hermione era inteligente e esperta, ela devia estar bem com eles.

Não tinha o apoio de Ron para arrombar o cofre dos Lestrange. O ruivo havia dito que eles descobririam outro modo de conseguir a horcrux. Mas que outro modo? A relíquia estava guardada sob forte proteção, ele supôs.

Gui havia dito que o que ele precisasse, eles fariam. Ele e Lupin, por Harry. Não era justo pedir isso a Lupin, Tonks tinha acabado de dar à luz. Não sabia mais em quem confiar. Talvez Ron fosse fraco e tivesse sido afetado demais pelo medalhão.

Entrou na casa e viu que Gui estava sozinho na cozinha. Fleur devia estar cuidando de Olivaras. Se sentou com ele à mesa e o Weasley lhe entregou uma caneca de chá. Era agora ou nunca.

"Gui, você disse que queria ajudar e que se eu precisasse de ajuda, você me ajudaria".

"Sim, Harry, claro. Você é um irmão para mim", o ruivo se sentou direito na cadeira e passou a ouvir com atenção o que Harry dizia.

"Há alguns dias tive notícias de Hermione. Ela está bem, viva, não está machucada. Os Lestrange estão com ela", ele falou e notou a reação de Gui ao falar deles. "Um deles me deixou uma caixa com alguns pertences. Roupas, varinhas, poções. Eles disseram que tem uma coisa que eu procuro e me deram a brecha para entrar no cofre deles em Gringotes. Eu preciso de ajuda".

"Ron se recusou a ir, não? Típico", o mais velho disse. "Diga o que precisa, Harry".

"Preciso saber o que esperar de lá. Eu vou, nem que seja sozinho com Grampo".

"Não, você não vai com Grampo sozinho, Lupin e eu vamos com você".

Gui começou a explicar sobre os cofres familiares e os tipos de níveis que haviam no banco. Quanto mais fundo, de maior segurança e mais antiga a família eram. Ele falou que tinha a impressão de saber que o cofre dos Lestrange ficava no último nível, sendo um dos mais bem guardados. Poderiam esperar qualquer coisa dali.

Gui já havia decidido e estava irredutível sobre isso, ele iria com Harry no lugar de Ron e Lupin assumiria o lugar do outro Lestrange enquanto o garoto ia com Grampo sob a capa de invisibilidade. Gui conhecia as políticas do banco e sabia que passariam por uma revista quando entrassem, para comprovar que as varinhas eram mesmo deles.

Não muito depois, Remo aparatou na porta da frente e se iterou do plano. Não seria fácil, mas dariam um jeito.

O plano estava marcado para antes da páscoa, não demoraria muito para chegar o dia e ainda teriam que arranjar desculpas plausíveis para as garotas.

Harry não estava sozinho nessa, ainda havia quem acreditasse nele.

.

.

.

.

A mão de Rodolfo passeando pelo corpo de Hermione a deixava em chamas. Como ele conseguia se manter firme tanto tempo? Já tinham feito amor na noite passada, mas nada a fazia parar de pensar que ele a tomaria novamente.

Já era quase noite de novo. Não haviam feito muito progresso naquele dia em relação à horcrux. Tinha certeza que era o diadema de Rowena Corvinal. Só não sabia aonde encontra-lo. Alguns livros diziam que ele havia se perdido para sempre, outros diziam que ele continuava escondido em alguma floresta na Albânia. Todo o material que conseguia reunir era necessário. Precisaria falar com Rabs sobre quando ele poderia entregar as anotações à Harry.

Esse era um dos poucos momentos que tinha com Rodolfo sem estarem no quarto. Ele também estava se empenhando em ajuda-la, em fazer pesquisas sobre a Corvinal. De uma coisa ele pelo menos tinha certeza, a cobra de Você-Sabe-Quem deveria ser uma horcrux.

Rodolfo estava sentado no sofá, com as pernas cruzadas e lendo, não fazia ideia de que ele usava óculos. Hermione estava na outra extremidade do sofá, fazendo as suas anotações para Harry. Era uma representação bastante doméstica deles. Tinha duas xícaras de chá e uma cestinha com brownies na mesinha de centro. Tudo que Hermione achava que fazia sentido sobre as horcruxes, ela estava anotando. Tinha um livro falando sobre as propriedades do veneno de basilisco, dizendo que era muito forte. Isso tudo ela já sabia e sabia que a espada estava impregnada de veneno. A menos que tivessem acesso a um basilisco...

O frio começou a penetrar no corpo da castanha, aquela casa era gelada mesmo com a lareira acesa. Sentiu Rodolfo se mexer no sofá e se aproximar dela. Ele passou o seu braço direito em volta da cintura dela e fechou o seu livro.

"Acho que estamos trabalhando demais", ele falou massageando as têmporas e retirando os óculos.

Sentia a magia dele quando estava junto dela. Ainda não tinha esquecido a noite anterior, dele a levando para o sótão e lhe mostrando a tapeçaria. Rodolfo era introspectivo, calado, podia dizer que era até mesmo tímido. Aquele homem podia não falar muitas coisas, mas ele as demonstrava do jeito dele. Os gestos dele diziam mais que todas as palavras do mundo.

Era um silêncio amigável e confortável, podia dizer. Fechou o seu livro e o pequeno bloco de notas, se entregando aos carinhos dele.

Ainda não haviam falado muito sobre o que fariam quando a guerra acabasse. Ele não havia desertado, mas estava longe tempo demais. Tinha medo que ele sofresse algum tipo de represália quando Voldemort o chamasse. Tinha pesquisado nesse dia alguns feitiços que talvez pudesse retardar os efeitos da Marca Negra. Tinha lido sobre um antes de ele entrar na biblioteca. Era um feitiço de estase, que paralisava o chamado. Era arriscado tentar uma coisa assim. O feitiço em si era simples.

A sua varinha estava no bolso do jeans, a pegou e empunhou. Rodolfo a olhou confuso. Hermione tocou a mão dele e entrelaçou os seus dedos nos dele. A marca aparecia nítida já que ele estava com as mangas da camisa enroladas. Com a ponta da varinha, tocou a pele dele até chegar aonde queria.

" _Prohibire_ ", sussurrou calmamente. Agora era uma questão de tempo para saber se tinha realmente funcionado.

"O que você fez?", ele parecia bastante atormentado.

"Eu pesquisei mais cedo sobre feitiços de estase. Esse talvez funcione", Hermione respondeu receosa.

"Você não precisava fazer isso. Eu consigo lidar com os meus dilemas", Rodolfo falou simples.

Nem todos entenderiam o que estava acontecendo naquelas semanas. Nem ela mesmo estava conseguindo assimilar bem, mas sabia que teria algum tempo até se acostumar que ele estava apaixonado por ela. Poderia dizer que também estava começando a se apaixonar por ele. _Há mais coisas entre o céu e a terra do que pode imaginar a nossa vã filosofia_. Não algo platônico, como havia sido com Ron; era algo que poderia jurar que estava sendo recíproco. Mulheres geralmente levam dias para se apaixonar.

Pousou a sua cabeça no ombro dele, sentindo um desconforto no peito. Ainda sentia a falta de Harry e reconhecia o esforço de Rodolfo e Rabastan em tentar suprir, não substituir, a ausência do amigo. Se bem conhecia Ron, ele era orgulhoso o suficiente para que recusasse a ajuda deles.

Rodolfo a beijou calmamente, puxando-a do sofá para que caíssem no chão que estava coberto pelo tapete fofo. Sentiu as mãos dele, quentes, ardendo sobre a sua pele enquanto ele desabotoava o seu jeans. Ele não precisava falar, ela sabia que tudo o que ele fazia tinha a intensidade necessária para demonstrar as suas emoções sem nenhuma palavra. Fariam amor ali, na biblioteca, perto da lareira.

De algum modo, aquilo tudo começava a fazer sentido.

 **(Boom Clap – Charli XCX)**

 _No silve or no gold could dress me up so good_

 _You're the glitter in the darkness of my world_

 _Just tell me what to do, I'll fall right into you_

 _We're going under the spell just to say the word_

 _I feel your love_

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **Felícia Malfoy:** Talvez ela não fique tão chateada quando descobrir... ;) prometo que Luna vai aparecer mais vezes, ela é um amor! Quanto ao curto espaço de tempo, tá começando a acontecer :)

* * *

Gostaram?

*Prohibire quer dizer proibir em latim, feitiço de minha autoria.

Lê-se es-TÁ-se.


	11. Chapter 11 - All I Need

Gentneys! Mais um capítulo :)

Agradecimentos a Felícia Malfoy pelo comentário :3

Agora preciso falar uma coisa um tico séria com vocês: no momento estou passando por uma situação muito dolorosa e que nunca pensei em me ver nela, isso tá tirando completamente tudo de mim, inclusive o sono, a fome e a vontade de escrever (que pra mim eram coisas inesgotáveis -q), me sinto triste demais e não consigo botar a cabeça pra funcionar :/ talvez eu demore um pouco pra atualizar a história, mas não acho que devo demorar demais...

Apreciem a leitura!

* * *

 _Don't tear me down for all I need_

 _Make my heart a better place, give me something I can believe_

 _Don't tear me down_

 _You've opened the door now, don't let it close_

Rodolfo acordou assustado com Rabastan gritando.

"Pelo amor de Rowena, Roddy, façam essas coisas no quarto de vocês. Vamos, vá se vestir que o Lorde está chamando", Rabastan falava impaciente enquanto olhava para o corpo nu de Hermione. Não estava completamente exposta para ele, mas ele teria sua lição depois.

Talvez o feitiço de estase realmente tivesse funcionado. Se Rabby o estava chamando, dizendo que o mestre os havia convocado e ele não sentiu, o feitiço realmente funcionou.

Recolheu as suas roupas e colocou Hermione deitada no sofá, coberta por uma grossa manta. Foi até o seu quarto, tomou banho e se vestiu como deveria. Deixou um bilhete para ela dizendo que talvez não se demorasse muito. Andou com Rabastan até fora das alas de segurança e viu Carlota, a sua acromântula fêmea, repousando fora do ninho. Aquilo não era nenhum pouco bom.

Aparataram para a Mansão Malfoy e viram que a maioria de seus _companheiros_ já estava lá, inclusive Draco e mais alguns garotos que não tinha certeza de quem eram. Deveriam ser Crabbe e Goyle, filhos, uma garota com cara de buldogue e um rapaz alto. Era um recrutamento.

A garota estava sendo agarrada pelos ombros por Parkinson, então julgou que deveria ser a filha dele. O rapaz alto estava ao lado de Nola, então deveria ser um relacionado dela. Tão jovens... como Draco. Seriam impostos ao mesmo destino que ele, embora pensassem que esse pequeno grupo _realmente_ acreditasse na causa. A diferença era que: eles eram jovens demais para se meter algo desse tipo. Assim como Hermione era jovem demais para estar lutando uma guerra, eles eram jovens demais para se meter em algo o qual não conheciam a verdadeira natureza. Rodolfo reconhecia que não era apenas a pureza do sangue, era algo infinitamente maior que isso.

Belatriz se aproximou dele, estava estranhando essa repentina preocupação e aproximação. Para Bela, quanto mais longe estivesse, melhor. Ela até tinha lhe dado uma garrafa de uísque que misteriosamente desapareceu da biblioteca. Nem Rowena sabia o quanto ele gostaria de sentir alguma coisa por Bela, mas a vida pregava muitas peças e agora quem tomava conta de seu coração era uma certa grifinória de cabelos rebeldes que agora dormia na cama dele. Tinha ficado surpreso e tanto ao saber que ainda tinha sentimentos assim.

"Já se cansou da imunda?", ela murmurou com desdém.

"Tanto quanto você se cansou da cama do Lorde", Rodolfo rebateu no mesmo tom.

"Eu ainda sou a sua esposa!", Belatriz afirmou entre os dentes.

"Por pouco tempo".

Rodolfo foi chamado pelo mestre junto com Rabastan, ele disse que eles levariam os garotos em sua primeira missão. Tinham que _conversar_ com uma família na área residencial de Londres. Rodolfo aparatou a garota Pankinson e o garoto Zabini, Rabby aparatou Crabbe e Goyle. Assim que desaparataram em um beco, notou que conhecia aquela parte da cidade. Viu de longe um letreiro com o nome de Ricardo Dawson, o veterinário. Estavam então na vizinhança que Hermione cresceu.

Tinha recebido em um pedaço de pergaminho o endereço certo. A casa tinha uma placa de venda e não havia muita gente na rua, não seriam notados entrando. Sinalizou para que os mais novos os seguisse, provavelmente já tivessem passado por alguma iniciação.

Por dentro a casa era normal, por assim dizer. Os trouxas eram muito diferentes e faziam coisas as quais não entendia. Passou os dedos pelas prateleiras da estante que tinham alguns livros, sabia que Hermione os amava. Discretamente colocou alguns volumes de Shakespeare em seu sobre tudo, escondendo-os. Enquanto os garotos vasculhavam o porão com Rabastan, decidiu que deveria dar uma olhada no andar superior. Obviamente vazio e sem móveis.

Talvez se se aventurasse pelo sótão...

Era parecido com o da sua casa, mas menor ainda. Tinham caixas em que estavam escritas de cada local da casa pertenciam. Abriu algumas e não viu nada demais, alguns utensílios de cozinha, panos de prato, louças. Não parecia ser o tipo de casa de um bruxo. Abrindo mais algumas caixas, teve uma surpresa bastante agradável. Não era uma casa qualquer, era a casa de Hermione. Era estranho, ela nunca tinha falado sobre os pais. Não sabia se eles estavam vivos ainda.

A mãe dela era uma mulher bastante bonita e já soube de onde ela havia herdado aqueles cabelos indomáveis e os olhos castanhos. Hermione não havia sido uma criança particularmente bonita, mas tinha a sua graça com aquelas sardas no nariz. Os dentes da frente também haviam sido maiores que os das outras crianças e agora eles possuíam tamanho normal. Como estava sozinho, fez como fez com os livros: separou as fotos que gostou mais e tirou dos porta-retratos, colocando-as em suas vestes. Havia uma recente dela com o pai, rindo tão espontaneamente. Se não tivesse se casado com Bela e não tivesse o dobro da idade dela, com certeza pediria àquele homem para se casar com a filha dele, mesmo desafiando tudo aquilo em que estava metido agora.

Rodolfo nunca havia sido do tipo religioso, mas rezava para que quando tudo isso acabasse, ela ainda escolhesse ficar com ele.

.

.

.

.

Já era a metade da tarde e nada de Rodolfo retornar. O seu coração se apertava com a possibilidade de ele estar ferido ou algo assim. Era muito, muito estranho sentir isso por alguém que mal conhecia. Era o bendito fio.

Hermione estava sentada na biblioteca com as suas anotações e livros espalhados pelo chão. _Uma mesa desorganizada é sinal de uma mente desorganizada. Uma mesa vazia..._ o seu pai sempre esteve certo quanto a isso. Passou o dia todo sozinha e pensou em como seria quando Dolfo precisasse sair por mais tempo. Teve uma ideia.

Andou até o retrato de Amelinne e afastou a cortina. A mulher a olhava com carinho. Mais uma vez, muito estranho.

"Quem bom que alguém lembra que a velha Amelinne ainda existe! E não pense que eu não ouvi você gemendo o nome de meu filho na noite anterior quase toda. Apenas peço que façam isso em outro local, eu prefiro não ter que ouvir o meu filho tendo orgasmos no mesmo ambiente que eu", ela falou se sentando em seu banquinho e voltando a tricotar.

"Sinto muito por isso, prometemos que nunca mais acontecer", Hermione falou depressa enquanto sentia o rosto esquentar.

A mulher do quadro olhava sugestivamente para a castanha e isso a fez se sentir incomodada.

"Você queria conversar, não? Meus filhos deixam você muito sozinha aqui. Gostei da sua conversa com aquela sua amiga de voz suave..."

"Luna. Ela se chama Luna".

"Eu gostei dela. Então... você já está?", a pintura olhava para ela curiosidade.

"Já estou o quê?", a castanha perguntou confusa.

"Ah, você sabe, qual mulher que não sabe quando está", Amelinne falou levando as sobrancelhas sugestivamente. "Provavelmente já deve estar. Que coisa linda!".

Sinceramente, Amelinne Lestrange não falava coisa com coisa, assim como Luna. Tinha visto que era um hábito pinturas passearem por outros quadros quando estava em Hogwarts e isso era compartilhado com outros. Uma mulher alta e de cabelos castanhos longos e olhos verdes vivos tocou os ombros de Amelinne.

"Ah, Amelie, francamente! Você não muda nada, continua sendo uma _traître à son sang_. Com todos esses modos com a escória. Você tem o sangue puro!"

"Hermione, esta é minha cunhada, Gerry", a bruxa belga disse indiferente, voltando a sua atenção ao bordado que fazia. A outra mulher a beliscou. "Geraldine!"

Então aquela era Geraldine Duchanne, esposa de Mário Duchanne, o maluco romancista francês. Tinha alguns volumes dele e o mais estranho era _O Vampiro Que Me Sugou_. Tirando pelo marido, não era de se esperar que ela fosse uma pessoa normal. Elas discutiam calorosamente o direito de sangue de Hermione sobre a casa. Amelinne dizia que Hermione era a senhora da casa e Condessa de Liège. Já a outra dizia que Belatriz era uma sangue puro respeitável e que ela deveria se orgulhar em tê-la como nora.

Se tinha entendido bem, Rodolfo detinha algum título de nobreza na Bélgica. Mas da nobreza trouxa? Do seu pai não poderia ter herdado, então o título deveria ter pertencido à sua mãe. As duas mulheres não paravam de tagarelar! Não conseguia ainda esquecer que Rodolfo ainda era casado com Belatriz. Mas tinha uma dúvida: laços de casamento são extremamente fortes e por isso ajudam a prevenir o adultério. Rodolfo de certa forma era adúltero, assim como Belatriz devesse ser do modo como falavam dela. Já havia lido sobre isso em Hogwarts e era extremamente difícil desfazer o vínculo do casamento. Era necessário um ritual muito longo e extenso utilizando o sangue os dois. Isso causava uma variação no tempo do local, onde fazia sol depois chovia incessantemente. Se isso fosse verdade, Belatriz estava mantendo esse segredo guardado a sete chaves. Se Dolfo podia ter alguém fora do casamento isso era porque não havia mais casamento algum.

As duas discutindo estavam lhe dando dor de cabeça! Andou até o quadro e pediu desculpas a Amelinne por ter que cobri-la novamente. Saiu da biblioteca e foi até onde Mercy e os filhotinhos estavam. Levariam ainda algumas semanas para que eles abrissem os olhos, mas já eram as coisinhas mais lindas da vida.

Nessas horas lembrava-se de River, o seu companheiro favorito. Era estranho que ele só aparecesse em casa quando Dolfo não estava com ela e sumisse quando ele estava. Talvez Dolfo fosse um animago.

Riu com a possibilidade de imagina-lo ao seu lado o tempo, seja como cão ou homem. Franziu o cenho e não imaginou que fosse uma possibilidade tão remota assim. Dolfo seria mesmo capaz de usar disso? Isso comparado ao que Ron fez com ela e Harry era nada. Sabia que o Lestrange era bastante tímido e isso era motivo mais que suficiente para se escondesse.

Não estava chateada ou magoada com ele. Entendia que talvez ele só não fosse apenas tímido, mas tinha medo de se aproximar dela. Isso a ofendeu um pouco, porém entendia mesmo. Ele tinha passado tanto tempo enclausurado em Azkaban havia mesmo perdido algumas de suas habilidades sociais, talvez se sentisse confortável como animal em um primeiro contato com estranhos.

A noite chegou e nada ainda de Dolfo ou Rabs. Linky havia posto a mesa de jantar para eles e disse que ela não precisava se preocupar, que às vezes o mestre e o senhorzinho sempre voltavam inteiros. Isso não acalmou o seu coração.

Ao dormir, quis que Rodolfo estivesse pelo menos dentro da casa. Imaginou que ele estivesse em perigo ou tivesse acontecido alguma coisa com eles. O fio estava mexendo demais com o emocional dela.

.

.

.

.

Já era quase páscoa e Emma e André Granger estavam em uma pitoresca cidade do interior da Austrália se escondendo como os Alenore. A filha havia dado a eles identidades falsas feitas por Quim para que fugissem da guerra. Eles sabiam que alguma coisa estranha estava acontecendo e do nada a sua filha resolveu sair em uma missão suicida com os amigos. Pouco entrava em contato e há algumas semanas ela não mandava nenhuma correspondência. Emma estava à beira de um surto. Bichento estava com eles, o gato não podia ficar com ela.

Sabia que era perigoso para ela. Aos poucos ela atualizava os pais sobre o que estava acontecendo e temia que ela tivesse sido pega pela tal Comissão dos Nascidos Trouxa.

Abriram um pequeno café na cidade e tinham o movimento muito bom, a páscoa estava chegando e sabia que as vendas de chocolates aumentariam. Assim como a sua preocupação com a filha.

Precisariam encontrar Hermione logo, ela estava sozinha com Harry e o garoto Weasley que era obviamente apaixonado por ela. Era impossível não imaginar o que estivessem passando. O seu marido estava ao seu lado na cama, dormindo. Já não tinha mais forças para ficar sem notícias de sua filha, ela nunca havia ficado mais de duas semanas sem se comunicar com eles.

Não sabia aonde ela estava e isso era pior ainda!

Tinha notado o clima maluco do jeito que estava e isso não era um bom presságio. Algo de muito ruim estava para acontecer, o seu instinto de mãe dizia isso. Só esperava que Hermione não corresse perigo no final.

 **(All I Need – Within Temptation)**

 _Não me deixe mal por tudo o que eu preciso_

 _Faça do meu coração um lugar bom, me dê algo em que eu possa acreditar_

 _Não me deixe mal_

 _Você abriu a porta agora, não a deixe fechar_

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **Felícia Malfoy:** Também acho que falta declaração, mas calma, amora, isso vai acontecer nos próximos capítulos ;) Lubastan vai ter mais logo, logo (uma amiga minha batizou assim -q)... Sempre achei que o Rabby tinha o faro mais apurado, por isso ele percebeu o que tinha na garrafa :v

* * *

Gostaram?


	12. Chapter 12 - Bônus

Gentneys!

Passei por alguns perrengues muito complicados e que encheram bastante a minha cabeça, tanto que eu não conseguia escrever direito. Escrever é a minha vida, apenas imaginem o que é não ter forças para escrever :( tudo acabou se resolvendo de um modo bom, mas não menos fácil. Ainda dói no peito algumas vezes quando eu fico sem fazer nada e certas lembranças invadem a minha cabeça. Eu ainda choro, ainda me sinto ansiosa e sei que isso leva um tempo até passar. Não estou aqui para fazer um monólogo enorme sobre a minha depressão e ansiedade, mas voltar a escrever e me forçar a persistir nisso está sendo a minha principal arma para lutar (sim, eu sofro de depressão e ansiedade. Não é fácil :/) Vocês são a minha principal motivação :)

Agradecimentos a **Felícia Malfoy** pelo comentário e pela força que me deu, eu realmente precisei disso :3

Apreciem a leitura!

PS: alguns já tinha tido acesso a esse escrito, mas resolvi postar do mesmo jeito. Apresento-lhes: Amelinne, o melhor quadro da Mansão Lestrange!

* * *

 **Amelinne Maria Lambert Lestrange**

Nascida em 30 de julho de 1934, Amelinne Maria Lambert foi uma bruxa de sangue puro nascida na cidade de Liège, na província da Valônia, Bélgica. Filha de Dirceu Garrido Lambert V e Elise Noelia van der Wood, tinha como irmão mais velho Rodolfo Dirceu Lambert e irmã mais nova, Annelise Doroteia Lambert.

Os Lambert sempre foram mais liberais quanto aos nascidos trouxa e mestiços. Eles eram parte da comunidade bruxa assim como eles e os trouxas... se não fosse pelos trouxas, não existiriam mais bruxos hoje em dia.

Amelinne cresceu com tudo que o título de nobreza do seu pai poderia pagar. Eram descendentes de Ruffo Lambert, um bruxo dono de uma botica que curava trouxas com as suas poções. Isso acontecia na época em que a nobreza belga agraciava os cidadãos que se destacavam com títulos e assim eles enobreciam. Desde Ruffo, os Lambert são conhecidos como Condes de Liège. Se passam por cidadãos normais e reclusos boa parte da vida. No século XX, apenas Amelinne foi vista em um baile de aniversário da cidade. O príncipe estava lá e ele queria toda a sua corte da cidade junto.

A juventude de Amelinne sempre foi bastante solitária. Foi educada por tutores até o final da adolescência. Conviveu com os irmãos até o seu casamento, mas isso é assunto para logo mais. O seu irmão mais velho, Rodolfo, foi o primeiro a se casar. O seu casamento havia sido arranjado com uma bruxa da Dinamarca, Hanne Coster. Nem todos acreditavam que ele chegaria a idade adulta. Sempre enfermiço, muitos diziam que Roddy nem sequer chegaria a se casar. Roddy morreu em 1950, sem filhos. A sua esposa havia fugido com o primo e não fez questão de sua herança, logo o título passou para a sua irmã mais nova, Amelinne. Ela foi a primeira Condessa de Liège.

No verão de 1952, uma visita exaltou os ânimos da família Lambert. Ainda abalados pela prematura morte de Rodolfo, receberam a visita de um casal de bruxos da Inglaterra, Antoine e Delena Lestrange.

O pai de Amelinne, Dirceu, havia comentado que eles eram uma família de sangue puro e que ouviram falar sobre o talento e inteligência de Amelinne. Um fato sobre Dirceu: ele era extremamente ambicioso. Talvez entrar para a sociedade bruxa da Grã-Bretanha fosse muito vantajoso.

A mulher, Delena, conversou muito com Amelinne. Disse que tinha um filho único chamado Augusto, muito galanteador e dono de um dos maiores corações que já tinha visto. Amelinne sabia o que aquilo significava. Os pais dele haviam ido conhece-la para que um arranjo matrimonial fosse feito, do mesmo modo como ocorreu com Rodolfo e Hanne. Quando Delena perguntou a Dirceu se ele permitia que Amelie conhecesse a Inglaterra, o homem prontamente concordou. O papel da mulher naquela época era fazer o que o seu pai mandasse. Algumas coisas da moça foram arrumadas e logo usaram uma chave de portal para chegar em Yaxley, lar dos Lestrange.

Assim que Amelinne viu o tal Augusto, teve uma surpresa e tanto. Imaginou-o novo, talvez da sua idade. Mas ele era ligeiramente mais velho, algo em torno de mais de trinta anos. Bebia um copo de uísque enquanto aguardava os pais chegarem. Ele também se surpreendeu quando a viu.

Augusto disse que ela parecia uma megera com o cabelo de vassoura velha e Amelinne disse que ele era um almofadinha presunçoso. Os dois sentiam que havia um segredo a ser revelado dali, só não sabiam do que se tratava ou nem imaginavam.

As primeiras semanas de convivência haviam sido terríveis. Quase colocaram fogo na casa, azararam as vassouras um do outro e Augusto ainda havia conseguido irritar as acromântulas que guardavam uma clareira. Os dois estavam juntos, refazendo a bagunça que já estavam acostumados. Ele usou um encanto simples para descobrir o que estava escondido ali. Paralisou as acromântulas e andou com a moça até uma parte que estava irregular, como se alguma coisa tivesse sido enterrada lá. Removeram a terra e viram que era um tipo de tapeçaria, bom, várias partes de uma. Todas cortadas e guardadas de qualquer jeito.

Era uma tapeçaria genealógica, mas aqueles nomes não faziam sentido. Não era os nomes de todos os parentes de Augusto, ele disse a ela. Eram outras pessoas que também estava lá. Amelinne viu o nome de Antoine, mas ligado ao de outra mulher, uma tal Joana Rowling. Abaixo apareciam os nomes dele de seus irmãos, Geraldine e Arsênio, ambos já haviam se casado e haviam feito as suas vidas longe dos pais. Quando viu os nomes, Amelinne tomou um susto. Então era por isso que os Lestrange a procuraram, eles sabiam sobre o fio vermelho e aparentemente, o seu fio terminava em Augusto.

Mesmo sob protestos, o casamento foi arranjado e em agosto de 1954, Amelinne e Augusto se casaram. A desculpa para uma noiva estrangeira era que não havia ninguém disponível para ele, assim como não havia tido para Gerry e Arsênio.

Entre o casamento e o nascimento do primeiro filho deles, Antoine viajou com o filho para um destino misterioso. Augusto havia retornado diferente. Ela sabia que ele tinha o gênio bem forte, mas ataques de fúria estavam se tornando cada vez mais frequentes e geralmente, ele não se lembrava do ocorrido.

Amelinne sempre foi talentosa em criar feitiços, mas nunca tinha se visto precisando criar algum que fosse defensivo. Havia criado um par que lacrasse as portas de forma que quem pusesse a mão em qualquer parte dela, se queimaria.

Em 30 de julho de 1955 nasceu Rodolfo Augusto Lestrange, pouco antes do primeiro aniversário de casamento de seus pais. Poucos dias depois de seu nascimento, foi firmado um contrato de casamento entre Rodolfo e uma garotinha chamada Belatriz Druella Rosier Black. Não um formal, pelo menos, mas um acordo com palavras havia sido feito.

Quando notou que a presença de um forte bruxo das trevas estava se impregnando em sua família, Amelinne mandou que o filho, até então com sete anos, fosse viver com Geraldine e Mário Duchanne em Birmingham. Augusto estava tentando a todo custo deixar o filho fora disso e ela sabia, por isso o mandou para longe. Era esperado que ele se tornasse um seguidor, assim como o pai e o avô.

Não demorou muitos anos para que Amelinne engravidasse novamente, dando à luz a Rabastan Dirceu Lestrange em 14 de julho de 1964. Rabby teve o mesmo destino que o irmão. Quando chegasse a idade, ele iria para a casa de Gerry e lá seria cuidado até receber a sua carta de Hogwarts. Logo foi confirmado o contrato de casamento entre Rodolfo e Belatriz, unindo os Lestrange aos Black.

Amelinne sempre causou certo rebuliço na sociedade bruxa da Inglaterra. Os seus bailes eram sempre cheios de amigos estrangeiros, mestiços e nascidos trouxa, causando o ódio de alguns membros mais conservadores como Abraxas Malfoy e Walburga Black.

Sempre muito reclusa, pouco se sabe sobre o resto de sua vida. Apenas se sabe que ela foi vítima de um caso raro de varíola. Morreu em 1977, um ano depois de seu filho mais novo ingressar em Hogwarts.

É sempre lembrada como uma mulher bonita, com enormes olhos castanhos e cabelos bem cacheados. Mas acima de tudo, é lembrada pela sua força. Poucas mulheres fizeram o que ela fez para proteger os filhos.

Amelinne deixou dois filhos, Rodolfo e Rabastan. Mais tarde eles viriam a se tornar Comensais da Morte. Rodolfo até hoje detém o título de Conde de Liège visto que a irmã de sua mãe morreu sem filhos varões.

* * *

Gostaram?


	13. Chapter 13 - You Know My Name

Apreciem a leitura!

* * *

 _Arm yourself because no one else here will save you_

 _The odds will betray you and I will replace you_

 _You can't deny the prize, it may never fulfill you_

 _It longs to kill you, are you willing to die?_

 _The coldest blood runs through my veins, you know my name_

Havia algo no olhar de Rodolfo que estava diferente. Se olhou no espelho daquela minúscula casa no subúrbio trouxa e notou um brilho diferente. Estavam na Rua dos Alfeneiros, n. 4, na casa que outrora foram dos parentes trouxa de Harry Potter. Surrey não era tão diferente das casas que visitaram anteriormente, só haviam caixas deixadas para trás e ambientes vazios.

Já fazia uma semana que não voltava para casa e se sentia horrível por deixar Hermione sozinha tanto tempo. Esta noite poderia retornar à Mansão Malfoy e de lá voltaria para casa com Rabby. Para uma primeira missão, aqueles quatro falharam miseravelmente. Eram atrapalhados demais, principalmente os filhos de Crabbe e Goyle.

Uma semana vasculhando casas de trouxas e nada havia sido encontrado. Aparatou com eles de volta à Mansão e meio que já sabia o que aconteceria. Uma sessão de tortura os aguardava e isso seria apenas o início. A garota parecia pequena, se tivesse o seu psicológico forte, poderia sobreviver sem sequelas.

O clima parecia sombrio, nuvens carregadas ao redor da edificação mantinham o céu negro. Não via o momento que poderia enfim deixar aquela farsa toda e poder ir para a sua casa. Seriam os primeiros _crucio_ de muitos que ainda viriam pela frente. A missão era deles, ele e Rabby foram apenas para poder aparatar os jovens visto que dois deles ainda eram menores de idade e poderiam acabar estrunchando. Ainda teria de ajudar Hermione a pensar melhor sobre aonde o tal diadema poderia estar de verdade, estar em Hogwarts parecia fácil demais.

Andou até o escritório e ouviu vozes vindo de dentro.

"Você está louca, Cissa? Ele nunca vai descobrir!", Bela falava feroz à irmã. "Ele nunca vai notar que tudo não passou de uma mentira!"

"Ele pode já estar notando, Bela! Rodolfo não é burro, é mais inteligente e esperto que nós todos e mais! O que mais você teme? Que ele engravide a sangue ruim? Vocês não são mais casados!", Narcisa falava se respaldando. _Engravidar?_ Como isso seria possível? Como Hermione engravidaria se ele não podia ter filhos?

"Rodolfo nunca desconfiou de nada e já levou aquela garrafa para casa, provavelmente já deve ter bebido tudo".

"Você não é tão esperta quanto pensa, irmã. Pensa que ele nunca desconfiou do gosto estranho do uísque ou até mesmo do chá? Poções de infertilidade são horríveis e você sabe disso, você também tomava. Está com medo que ela gere um filho de Rodolfo e siga adiante como uma Lestrange? Devia ter pensado nisso antes de fingir que Rodolfo era infértil", a mulher gritava. Sequer haviam posto um feitiço silenciador no cômodo.

"Eu vou matar essa criança se ela chegar a nascer! Ela não vai viver e nem vai me tirar do posto de Madame Lestrange! Até onde ele sabe, ainda somos casados e vai ficar assim. Assim que eu achar a coisinha imunda, ela terá o seu fim junto com o filho que dever estar esperando!", Belatriz gritou mais alto.

Rodolfo passou a mão nos cabelos, era demais para absorver. Então a dor que sentiu pouco antes de irem para Azkaban, aquela que quase o matou, era apenas o ritual de anulação dos laços do casamento. Eles não eram mais casados há tempos e só descobriu agora. E o pior de tudo, ele não era estéril, ele era _normal_ , por assim dizer e podia ter filhos. Se afastou da porta de correr do escritório dos Malfoy e andou pelo corredor. Sem menos, socou a parede com toda a sua força, por raiva de Belatriz e o seu egoísmo. A insensibilidade dela, a mesquinharia, a falta de caráter... poderia passar o resto da vida listando os defeitos dela, que infelizmente era mais numerosos que as qualidades (se é que houvesse alguma). Tinha que voltar para casa, para Hermione.

A essa altura, Hermione já estaria esperando um filho dele, ela ainda não tinha tido o seu sangue. A sua mãe ficaria feliz em saber que seria avó, a sua tia Gerry também, embora desdenhasse um pouco por ser um _coitado e mestiço_. Isso não importava mais, não importava que o filho fosse um mestiço, era o filho de Hermione e seria capaz de amá-la para sempre se isso fosse verdade. Sentiu uma mão no seu ombro e se virou, assustado.

"Calma, cara. As crianças estão _brincando_ com o mestre, preferi não ficar para assistir. Poderia ser Luna no lugar deles", Rabastan falou sorrindo com o canto dos lábios. Tinham conversado bastante sobre esse tal fio e o destino deles. Enfim havia começado a aceitar a garota Lovegood como um possível par para ele do mesmo modo como pensava que Hermione era para ele. Abraçou o irmão forte e ele sentiu o mais novo retribuir. "O que foi, Roddy?"

"Vamos desertar. Você e eu, talvez Draco nos acompanhe. Eu não quero mais isso, não _posso_ mais fazer isso, Rabby. Eu não quero mais essa vida para todos nós. Vamos embora, preciso ir para casa", Rodolfo disse certo, mais certo do que esteve em toda a sua vida.

"Você realmente tem certeza, Roddy? Seremos bruxos marcados por isso", Rabby falou tremendo.

"Mais certo que nunca", disse puxando o irmão pelo braço, caminhando em direção ao jardim, para o ponto de aparatação.

Desaparatam fora das alas de segurança e viu que Carlota havia retornado para a sua toca. Correu até passar pelas alas e sentiu o ar fresco do lar. Agora sim tinha jeito de lar aquela propriedade. Subiu as escadas do jardim e notou uma bolinha fofa pelo vidro da porta. Os filhotes já deveriam estar abrindo os olhinhos e Hermione deve ter os levado para brincar na sala. Viu a garota sentada no chão com outros filhotes, sem notar a entrada dos dois.

"Olá, Mione", ele disse sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Não havia mais necessidade para esconder esses gestos.

O rosto dela estava duro, num misto de aborrecimento, raiva e preocupação. Se levantou e foi em direção aos dois. "Como ousam me deixar tanto tempo sem notícias? Achei que tivessem morrido, seus miseráveis! E quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir: nada de botas sujas pela casa!", ela correu e o abraçou, fazendo o mesmo com Rabby depois. "Acham que eu não iria sentir a falta de vocês? Aonde estiveram que me deixaram uma semana sozinha e sem notícias?"

"Em uma missão do Lorde, docinho. Mas calma, não fizemos nada com ninguém", Rabby disse tenso.

"Subam, tomem banho e se vistam, o jantar vai ser servido logo", ela disse apertando Rodolfo contra o seu peito. "Nunca mais faça isso comigo, Dolfo, nunca. Entendeu?"

"Nunca mais, é uma promessa", ele disse sorrindo.

.

.

.

.

Rodolfo se sentou na sua poltrona favorita na biblioteca depois do jantar, sentia falta dos seus chocolates e música. O sobretudo negro estava descansando no sofá, logo entregaria os pertences de Hermione. O quadro da mãe estava coberto e ele não sentia vontade de falar com ninguém no momento, ainda estava processando a informação. Ele podia ser pai, ele podia ter filhos e Bela, com a sua mesquinharia, o havia privado disso.

 _Ele podia ser pai!_

Agora pensou em Hermione e em todas as vezes que fizeram amor. Por Merlin, se isso fosse realmente verdade ele seria pai e muito em breve, por sinal. Ele seria pai! Deixou que um riso bobo saísse de si e viu que Hermione estava na porta, sorrindo para ele.

Ela se aproximou dele e logo Rodolfo tocou a mão dela. "No que estava pensando?", ela perguntou se sentando no colo dele, se aconchegando e repousando a sua cabeça na curva do seu pescoço.

"Apenas em uma coisa que soube", ele disse acarinhando os cabelos dela. Ele seria pai. Ainda não havia conversado com ela sobre isso, mas duvidava muito que Hermione não quisesse ser mãe também.

"Uma coisa boa?"

"Maravilhosa", ele disse levando discretamente a sua mão ao ventre dela, sem que ela notasse. Ele seria pai! Riu com essa nova possibilidade na sua vida.

"O que foi?", a castanha riu com ele.

"Eu já disse que amo você?", Rodolfo falou sem prensar direito nisso.

"Nunca", ela se retraiu no colo dele, ficando um pouco tensa. Ele lembrava de tê-la ouvido dizer que o amava da última vez que fizeram amor, provavelmente tinha imaginado que ele estivesse dormindo. Foi tão baixo e introspectivo que talvez ela mesma duvidasse que houvesse dito enquanto estavam deitados no chão da biblioteca.

"Eu amo você", ele disse dessa vez sussurrando no ouvido dela. "Tenho algumas coisas que lhe pertencem".

A viu se levantar de seu colo e ele mesmo se levantou. Começou a tirar alguns volumes dos bolsos do casaco e a notou assustada com quantas coisas haviam naqueles bolsos com feitiços de extensão. Os primeiros foram os livros, depois entregaria as fotografias. "O Lorde nos mandou até alguns subúrbios trouxa. Queria que soubéssemos aonde você e os seus amigos se escondiam. Eu aprendi uma coisa ou outra com Cissa, ela é uma excelente oclumente, portanto ele nem Bela sabem que você está aqui, você está segura, Mione. Uma das casas que vasculhamos estava à venda e pertencia a um casal que tinha uma filha nascida trouxa. Ela era a bruxa mais inteligente da sua idade, pelo que notei quando revirei algumas caixas. Esses eram alguns livros dela".

Hermione tocou as capas e Rodolfo a viu com um sorriso triste nos lábios. "Você esteve na minha casa".

"Sim, trouxe algumas coisas de lá. Alguns livros e isso", ele disse colocando as mãos nos bolsos do sobretudo e tirando porta-retratos de dentro, "algumas fotografias suas. Podemos coloca-las aqui na biblioteca junto com as da minha família. Aqui é o seu lar também, não pode se esquecer isso".

"Obrigada, Dolfo", ela disse acariciando uma foto em que estava com o pai. "Eu não deveria me sentir assim, mas eu sinto que pertenço a aqui, a você", ela disse tímida.

"Não é errado, assim como eu tive que explicar que não é errado com Rabby e aquela sua amiga, Luna", ele riu.

"Luna? Luna Lovegood? Mas Rabby e Luna se pertencem, isso é verdade", Hermione riu.

Rodolfo beijou a garota e sentiu que ela estava mais entregue a ele que nunca. Tinha feito uma coisa tão boa para ela, lhe devolvendo lembranças. Ainda descobriria o que aconteceu com os pais dela e poderia fazer o que estivesse ao seu alcance para protege-los se fosse o caso. A guerra estava em seu auge e seria preciso cuidado e cautela nesses tempos escuros. Haveria confronto, mas estaria ao lado dela agora que considerava a si mesmo um vira-casaca.

A deitou no sofá e sentiu a hesitação dela quando começou a passar a sua mão pelo corpo. "O que foi?"

"A sua mãe prefere que não façamos isso aqui. Por favor, vamos para o quarto ou qualquer outro lugar. Eu prefiro não ter que ouvir ela e a sua tia conversando sobre as nossas performances", ele falou envergonhada.

Se levantou, levando-a consigo para o quarto _deles_ , poderia fazer do quarto dela o quarto do filho deles, eram tantos planos. Fizeram amor até os músculos doerem demais para que conseguissem ficar acordados. Hermione dormia pesadamente e Rodolfo ainda ficou acordado, pensando.

O que Belatriz fez superou tudo o que ela já havia feito, mas isso ainda era algo que ela faria mesmo. Teria volta e começou a imaginar isso. Seria um baque e tanto para ela descobrir que Hermione estava grávida e por Merlin, rezava para que estivesse. O seu filho não viveria essa vida, a qual foi apresentada a ele e ao irmão ainda em tenra idade. A sua mãe havia tentado de todos os modos protege-los e até conseguiu, mas nada disso foi páreo para como o Lorde das Trevas brincava com a mente de seu pai.

Belatriz sofreria uma represália e ele seria o líder. Agora era fato, ele e Rabby desertariam e esperava que o plano dele funcionasse mesmo, que o garoto Potter entrasse no cofre deles e roubasse o maldito cálice!

Se virou e olhou para Hermione, parecia tão serena dormindo. Pegou a sua varinha no criado-mudo e sabia que isso era trair a confiança dela. Falou algumas palavras em grego antigo. Graças aos gregos, eles tinham feitiços de diagnósticos eficazes e caseiros. Viu uma luz verde, fraca e pequena, sair de dentro das cobertas. O verde era a cor da confirmação. Nunca havia chorado como uma criança, nem quando era criança.

Ele seria pai em breve e isso Belatriz não tiraria dele. Não se chamava Rodolfo Augusto Lestrange à toa.

 **(You Know My Name – Chris Cornell)**

 _Arme-se porque ninguém aqui vai salvá-la_

 _As vantagens vão traí-la e eu irei substituí-la_

 _Você não pode negar que a felicidade nunca a satisfará_

 _Aos poucos te mata, você está disposta a morrer?_

 _O sangue frio corre nas minhas veias, você sabe o meu nome_

* * *

Gostaram?


	14. Chapter 14 - I'm in Love With You

Apreciem a leitura!

* * *

 _I'm in love with you, you are all I need_

 _I dream you put your arms around me and set my spirit free_

 _I'm in love with you, you mean all to me_

 _I've longing for your loving and hoping you will see_

 _I'm in love with you_

Ron o observava sentado à mesa da cozinha, via o desagrado dele enquanto Gui e Remo colocavam as vestes negras de Rodolfo e Rabastan Lestrange. Os viu beberem dos frascos e os seus rostos se transmutarem nos dos comensais da morte tal como tinha visto o seu no segundo ano. Remo ficou muito alto e Gui somente um pouco menor que ele.

Olivaras havia dito que as varinhas eram esteticamente iguais às deles, mas os núcleos eram diferentes. Eles teriam alguns problemas com elas, com certeza. Gui sabia como funcionava a política do banco: um passo em falso e as suas identidades seriam reveladas, menos ainda para que morressem durante a Queda do Ladrão.

Estava decidido que Grampo iria com ele por baixo da capa de invisibilidade. A varinha de Malfoy agora era sua.

"Vamos, não podemos mais perder tempo", disse Remo.

Andaram até a ponta da praia para aparatarem. Foram sugados e quando desaparataram, estavam na Travessa do Tranco. Grampo subiu em suas costas e Gui cobriu os dois com a capa, fazendo de conta que não estava lá. Saíram de dentro do estreito beco e os viu caminharem com calma e confiança. Pelo menos o suficiente para que não fosse facilmente reconhecidos como farsantes.

"Lestranges!", uma voz em ansiedade gritou. "Enfim deixaram a sua toca de acromântula e decidiram se aventurar novamente", o homem falou. O reconhecia, ele quase havia conseguido matar Hermione no Departamento de Mistérios dois anos antes e que os havia encontrado no Café, Antonio Dolohov. "Que bons ventos trazem aqui?"

Tinha um forte sotaque russo e limpava as unhas com uma lâmina encantada.

"Banco. Precisamos ir ao banco", Gui falou.

"Isso, banco", Remo completou.

"Vocês dois estão estranhos, rapazes. Conte-me, Rods, como aquela sua amante é? Está na cara que você tem uma e ela melhora o seu humor, também", ele riu.

Havia se esquecido de mencionar que Hermione podia estar nessa posição com algum deles. Era uma possibilidade muito real e que Ron negava veementemente. Era jovem, bonita, poderia muito estar passando por isso. Suspirou tão alto que jurou que o homem russo o havia olhado.

"Sim, ela me serve bem", Remo disse. "Vamos, precisamos ir", ele apressou Gui e tentaram sair da frente do outro homem.

"Vocês estão muito estranhos. Vou ao banco com vocês, também preciso de algumas coisas", Dolohov disse divertido.

Isso seria um perigo e poria à prova o disfarce dele, se desse alguma coisa errada no final... acabariam com tudo arruinado, sem a horcrux e com uma passagem somente de ida para Voldemort. Tinha que pensar mais rápido, tinha que surgir alguma coisa. Se posicionou pelas costas de Dolohov e sacou a sua varinha. Viu quando o pescoço dele relaxou por causa da maldição _Imperius_. Remo disse que ele deveria retornar para a Mansão Malfoy o mais rápido possível. Os dois retornaram à sua posição e caminharam em direção ao banco.

Gringotes parecia estranhamente calmo. Os duendes trabalhando quietos denunciava o mal por trás daquilo. Todos os olhavam diferente, como se algo estivesse errado. Chegaram ao fundo do salão aonde um duende rabiscava em um livro grosso. Remo e Gui se entreolharam até que o lobisomem pigarreou.

"Eu desejo entrar no meu cofre", disse tentando parecer confiante e um pouco arrogante.

"Identificação", o duende não tirou os olhos do livro enquanto falava, estava escrito Brogode em sua plaquetinha presa no paletó.

"Não acho que seja necessário", Remo disse conseguindo atrair a atenção do duende.

"Oh, _Monsieur_ Lestrange", Brogode falou se retirando.

"Não gostamos de ficar esperando", Gui disse enquanto coçava a barba. Ele tinha esquecido de retirar a aliança. Grampo sussurrava em seu ouvido que eles sabiam que eram impostores, se não sabiam, pelo menos desconfiavam.

Olhou em volta e os outros duendes os olhavam pelos cantos dos olhos. Gui perguntou o que fariam agora e sinceramente não sabia. Era um plano ruim, mas era o único lano que tinham.

" _Monsieur_ Lestrange, pode me mostrar a sua varinha?", o duende retornou com um colega.

"E por que eu faria isso?", Remo perguntou petulante.

"É a política do banco, tenho certeza que os senhores entendem", a criatura sorriu. Gui havia alertado que isso poderia acontecer. Quem tinha uma conta, tinha na varinha algum tipo de assinatura autenticada.

Remo começou a argumentar que não entendia e talvez esse fosse o fim. Andou devagar até o duende e colocou a ponta da varinha para fora da capa, discretamente. Foi a segunda vez que usou aquela maldição no mesmo dia.

"Muito bem, _Monsieur_ Lestrange, siga-me", disse docemente.

Subterraneamente, Gringotes parecia um Portão do Inferno. _Quanto mais fundo, mais bem guardado_. Imaginava o que poderia aguardá-los quando chegassem ao seu destino. O carrinho corria em uma velocidade tremenda e teve que agarrar-se muito para não cair ou perder a capa de invisibilidade. O carrinho parou, uma luz de emergência se elevou e foram ejetados, caindo.

" _Aresto Momentum!_ ", Gui gritou antes que se estatelassem no chão. Ele era ele novamente, então significava que tinham tido a Queda do Ladrão.

"Há outro modo de sair daqui?", Remo perguntou a Grampo.

"Não", ele respondeu.

" _Imperio_ ", Remo apontou a varinha para ele o fez.

Bom, o que guardava o cofre não era o esperado. Tinha um dragão na entrada! Os dois duendes começaram a badalar sinos de mão, tinham explicado que ele esperava sentir dor. Passaram rapidamente pelo animal e um dos pequenos os direcionou ao cofre Lestrange. Ele colocou a mão e a porta se abriu.

Harry nunca tinha visto tanto dourado, nem o seu cofre tinha aquilo tudo. Eles deveriam ser exorbitantemente ricos. Remo tentou um _Accio Horcrux_ , mas não funcionou. Nunca funcionaria. Olhou em volta, procurou, sabia que estava sentindo. Os seus olhos se fixaram em um canto superior, aonde o dourado destoava do resto. Ouviu quando eles começaram a esbarrar em coisas e elas se multiplicarem.

"Colocaram o feitiço Gemino. Tudo o que for tocado, se multiplicará", Grampo disse o óbvio.

Teria de ser feito. Começou a subir em cima de coisas que já estavam se multiplicando. Se demorasse muito, poderia ser afogado por elas. Chegou um determinado ponto em que ele conseguiu alcançar o cálice e pegá-lo. Desceu causando ainda mais estrago e com a espada ainda nas mãos. Viu Grampo pegar a espada.

"Tínhamos um acordo, Grampo!", gritou Harry.

"Sim, a espada pelo cálice. Eu te coloquei aqui, mas não disse nada sobre te tirar". Foram traídos e ele os deixaria trancados e de bandeja para o Lorde das Trevas.

Conseguiram sair quase ilesos do cofre, pelo menos ainda tinham Brogode... bom, não tinham mais. Quando olharam, ele já havia sido reduzido a cinzas. Que azar! Gui fez um escudo quando começaram a ser alvejado por feitiços ofensivos dos oficiais de Gringotes.

"Não podemos ficar aqui, vocês tem alguma ideia?", Remo gritou.

"Você que é o inteligente aqui", Gui respondeu.

Harry empunhou a varinha e fez a parede desmoronar, correndo e pulando no dorso do dragão. Eles fizeram o mesmo e desacorrentaram a criatura da parede. As patas dele começaram a escalar as paredes, subindo. Não demorou muito para estarem de volta no salão de entrada do banco com a sua montaria improvisada destruindo tudo que via pela frente. Também destruíram a cúpula. Gui atiçou-o até que ele conseguiu voar plenamente.

"O que você tinha na cabeça, Harry?!", Remo gritou.

"Quase nos matou!", Gui completou.

"Apenas pensei no que Hermione faria!", Harry respondeu.

.

.

.

.

A páscoa estava chegando e Rodolfo estava seriamente preocupado no que dar para Hermione. Sabia que ela tinha grande apreço pelo seu chocolate belga, poderia arranjar mais alguns.

Estava cuidando mais dela, da alimentação dela, das atividades dela... e isso estava estressando a sua Hermione. Ela não poderia se forçar tanto, estava à espera de um bebezinho. Tinha partilhado com Rabby que talvez isso acontecesse e o irmão disse que torcia para que sim. Depois de tantos anos aturando Belatriz, seria a hora de ter nem que fosse mais algum tempo de paz antes que tudo ruísse.

Tinha medo que fosse encarcerado novamente. Talvez fosse, era quase certeza quando isso tudo acabasse. E isso quebraria o coração dele. Ainda era páscoa e esse ano teria com quem comemorar. Andou de um lado para o outro no escritório e saiu, vendo-a entrar no quarto dos filhotes. Estavam pequenos ainda, mas seriam grandes e ela ficaria com todos.

Tocou o quadro de sua mãe quando voltou e notou que um lenço caiu de trás. Nunca tinha notado, talvez isso fosse coisa de Rabby. Leu as iniciais, A. M. L., eram as de Amelinne Maria Lambert. Era o favor favorito de sua mãe, lembrava disso. Caminhou para fora do cômodo e foi em direção ao jardim. Os dias continuavam negros e isso não era bom. A hora estava chegando.

Não, não fazia sentido, não pisava lá desde que era um garoto. Se bem que... poderia fazê-lo, não demoraria mais que algumas horas. Deixou um bilhete para Rabby dizendo aonde estava. Transformou o favor em uma chave de portal e acionou, se vendo caído no chão de um jardim de pedras e alpes no infinito. Estava na casa de sua mãe.

Se levantou e bateu a poeira das roupas. Subiu as escadas e abriu as portas. Uma mulher baixa estava com uma frigideira nas mãos.

"Quem você pensa que é?", ela perguntou feroz. Tinha olhos castanhos e cabelos cacheados, iguais aos de sua mãe. De fato, lembrava um pouco a sua mãe. "Eu fiz uma pergunta! Quem você pensa que é?"

"Calma, eu não vou fazer nada. Me chamo Rodolf-"

"Roddy?", ela perguntou colocando os óculos.

"Tia Annelise...?", estava chocado. Pensava que não existissem mais Lambert no mundo.

"Eu pensei que estivesse em Azkaban", ela pos as mãos nos lábios. Pelo visto a guerra bruxa não havia afetando tanto alguns países europeus. "Como saiu? Ah, eu não deveria fazer essa pergunta, o seu Lorde das Trevas começou essa guerra".

"Tia..."

"O que faz aqui?", ela perguntou se sentindo ameaçada.

"Vim atrás de uma coisa de minha mãe. Um colar, ela sempre disse que as suas joias haviam ficado aqui", falou desconfiado.

"Sim, estão lá em cima. Por acaso pretende presentear a sua _amável esposa_ com uma das joias de sua mãe? Ela deve estar se revirando na tumba, não deixarei que Belatriz ostente um regalo Lambert".

A sua tia Annelise parecia ter endurecido com os anos. Ele não a via desde que era um menino, no seu primeiro verão antes de Hogwarts. As suas primas já deveriam ter se casado e tido filhos. Barbarella e Antonieta já estavam noivas na baixa idade que tinham, uma se casaria com um bruxo sueco e a outra, com um norueguês.

"Não, quero apenas uma lembrança de minha adorável mãe para outra senhorita. Uma que não me merece pois eu tenho certeza que mereci Belatriz por um tempo", sabia de mal que um diz fez e por isso sabia que ele e Bela se mereciam. Apesar dos seus fortes sentimentos por Hermione, ele não a merecia.

"Passou catorze anos em Azkaban, como pode ter tido uma filha? Casamentos bruxos são extremamente difíceis de serem desfeitos, então não pode ter uma amante...", ela disse desacreditada. "Conseguiu desfazer o casamento?"

"Bela conseguiu... e eu quase morri sem saber. A joia é para outra pessoa, Hermione", ele sorriu com o canto dos lábios.

"Hermione é um nome não tão comum. Estamos falando da mesma Hermione Granger, a garota que fugiu com o Potter? Ouvi no rádio que ela estava desaparecida com ele", a velha mulher disse. "Vamos subir, o quarto de sua mãe ainda é lá em cima".

Annelise poderia ser estranha às vezes, mas eles ainda eram sangue e notou que ela ficou feliz por ele estar retomando a estrada certa. Subiram as escadas em silêncio e passaram pelo corredor superior da Mansão Lambert. Quando entrou no quarto, notou o quanto sentia saudades de sua mãe. O quarto dela continuava o mesmo, todo decorado em tons de marfim e o dossel da cama com flores brilhantes. Seguiu até a penteadeira dela. Viu os colares dourados metodicamente dispostos em um pequeno porta joias e tomou nos dedos o que queria.

Era simples. Uma correntinha fina de ouro com um pingente cravejado com pequeninas esmeraldas em uma letra A... apenas tinha a sensação de que Hermione estava à espera de uma garotinha linda que chamaria de Amelina, uma variação do nome de sua mãe.

"Seja como for, espero que você não morra durante isso tudo, Roddy", ela disse acariciando o rosto do sobrinho. "Boa sorte".

Precisaria de sorte. Voltou para o lugar de onde tinha saído e retornou para casa via a sua chave de portal.

A páscoa estava chegando.

 **(I'm in Love With You – Doro Pesch)**

 _Estou apaixonada por você, você é tudo o que eu preciso_

 _Eu sonho que você coloca os seus braços ao meu redor e me liberte_

 _Estou apaixonada por você, você é tudo para mim_

 _Eu estive desejando o seu amor e querendo que você percebesse_

 _Estou apaixonada por você_

* * *

Gostaram?


	15. Chapter 15 - Gunslinger

Olar, meus pípols! Gentneys, eu sei que devo explicações, MUITAS explicações sobre esse sumiço todo e falta de contato: comecei a faculdade de Pedagogia, que lindo *-*  
Fora isso, problemas extremamente pessoais tomaram conta de mim recentemente, coisas que eu pensei que estavam quietinhas, sem me incomodar. Mas acabei afetada com tudo isso e gerou, mais uma vez, esse delay todo. Não estava conseguindo me concentrar em escrever e nem em estudar. Foi bem tenso. Estou melhorzinha, vocês me ajudaram demais pegando no meu pé pra não desistir de escrever: vocês são diamantes, meusa mores  
Apenas quero deixar registrado o quanto sou grata por ter vocês na minha vida, me dando apoio e não me deixando desistir de escrever :3  
Agradecimentos a Sah Gmez e Felícia Malfoy pelos comentários no capítulo anterior  
Não desistam de Strange, Love e nem de Crushing Room, estou me esforçando muito pra render nessas histórias ;)  
Beijos, amores, e boa leitura!

* * *

 _I reach towards the sky, I've said my goodbyes, my heart's always with you, now_

 _I won't question why so many have died, my prayers had made it through, yeah_

' _Cause with all these thing we do it don't matter when I'm coming home to you_

Hermione andou até a porta da varanda do seu quarto com Eva no colo. O filhote tinha crescido muito e mais parecia um bebê de colo agora. Era páscoa e estava digerindo ainda tudo o que estava acontecendo. Algo no seu peito dizia que não demoraria muito para que reencontrasse Harry e isso não parecia ser muito bom.

Rodolfo estava sumido desde o dia anterior e achava que poderia se acostumar com isso. Esses sumiços dele estavam cada vez mais frequentes e isso dava tempo para que pensasse mais à frente.

Assim que Harry vencesse a guerra, ele seria novamente preso junto com Rabastan. Então ela e Luna não os veriam mais pois sabia que Ron daria um jeito de torna-los inacessíveis.

Viu quando Rodolfo desaparatou nos fundos do jardim e notou que tinha mais uma pessoa com ele. Ele não poderia ter feito isso, não desse jeito. Sorriu abobalhada ao ver que ele tinha trazido Luna consigo. Colocou a filhote no chão e correu escadas abaixo para espera-los na porta. Parecia demorar uma eternidade e pela primeira vez quis ver Luna mais que tudo no mundo.

Rodolfo deu espaço para que ela passasse e Hermione abraçou a corvina. Estava um pouco mais emotiva, era isso mesmo? Rabastan ficaria feliz com a presença dela.

"Não vamos demorar muito hoje. É páscoa e logo tenho que devolver a senhorita Lovegood a Hogwarts", Rodolfo alertou.

"Rabastan ficará feliz em ver você", Hermione disse vendo o tom levemente rosado nas bochechas de Luna aparecer.

"Você está diferente, Hermione. Algo em você mudo esse meio tempo, a sua aura está mais clara que nunca".

Ouviu mais um pouco a garota devanear enquanto subia as escadas com dois filhotes no colo enquanto os outros subiam correndo. Tinha que anotar mentalmente que cães mágicos cresciam mais rápido que os outros. Deixou os animais no quarto que lhe pertenceu quando chegou àquela casa e os viu se aninharem perto de sua mãe. Era instintivo isso, ela cuidar da cria.

Fechou a porta e foi até o final do corredor, levando Luna pela mão até uma porta de madeira trabalhada. Tinha descoberto aquele quarto na noite anterior, quando desceu para beber água. Na volta, se sentiu tentada a abrir a porta no fim do corredor e descobriu ali um quarto infantil.

"Não faço ideia de quem tenha sido o antigo dono desse quarto, mas é tudo tão lindo. Os móveis, os livros, os acabamentos...", poderia perguntar de Amelinne ou Geraldine depois, mesmo sabendo que a segunda se recusaria a dar qualquer tipo de informação a ela.

"Foi feito com amor para alguém muito amado, Hermione", Luna respondeu. "Para uma criança, acho".

"Uma criança? Dolfo e Rabastan me disseram que essa casa era do tio deles, Arsênio Lestrange. Pelo que eu saiba ele morreu sem filhos e viúvo", disse.

"Pode até ser. Mas algo aqui é novo, como se tudo estivesse sendo preparado para alguém que de fato vai chegar", olhou a loira devanear um pouco mais perto da janela. Andou até ela e olhou para onde sentiu que ela olhava. Viu Rodolfo e Rabastan conversando do lado de fora, no jardim. Pareciam sérios e isso não era um sinal bom. "Eu prometo ajudar você, Hermione. Sempre. Gina e eu prometemos, somo suas amigas", a ouviu dizer sem lhe direcionar olhar algum.

Se afastou mais um pouco e decidiu que deveria deixa-la com os seus pensamentos sonhadores ali. Viu uma cômoda de madeira maciça em estilo provençal e decidiu por abrir algumas das gavetas coloridas. Era muito estranho ver como os móveis estavam novos, até o berço parecia ter sido recentemente pintado.

Olhou a última gaveta e viu que ali tinha pergaminhos, tinta e penas, como se alguém estivesse escrevendo algo ali de dentro. A sua curiosidade era enorme e queria saber o que estava escrito ali, não que precisasse.

 _Eu, Rodolfo Augusto Lambert Lestrange, deixo aqui registrado a minha vontade ainda em vida já que ainda sou procurado pelo Ministério da Magia pela fuga em Azkaban._

 _Desejo deixar todos os meus bens e dinheiro em Gringotes para Hermione Jean Granger, bruxa nascida-trouxa, e ao filho ou filha que ela terá. É meu filho também e gostaria de garantir a sua segurança._

 _Deixo a Mansão Lestrange, em Londres, e o Castelo L'Etrange, em Cannes, para os dois junto com os seus rendimentos. Também deixo a Mansão Lambert, que herdei de minha mãe belga para o meu filho ou filha além do título de Conde ou Condessa de Liège sob o nome Lestrange._

 _É de minha vontade, mesmo não sendo casado com Hermione, que ela e o nosso filho ou filha recebam o nome da família._

 _Londres, 01 de maio de 1998._

Era como se fosse um testamento, algo assim. Estava naquela casa há tão pouco tempo que era impossível que tivesse acontecido algo do tipo, o próprio Rodolfo disse que tinha certeza de que era infértil. Sabia que levaria tais pensamentos para a cama e talvez nem dormisse.

.

.

.

.

Depois que Hermione decidiu que queria comer doces, Rabastan enfim ficou a sós com Luna. Ela parecia diferente, mais austera desde a última vez, como se algo tivesse mudado nela.

Se sentaram no jardim e observaram as nuvens negras se formando no céu da noite. Tinha a impressão de que algo de muito ruim aconteceria e isso por si só já era o bastante para que lhe causasse pânico. Hermione tinha dito que ele ainda precisaria ter a Marca Negra ativa em seu braço para que Roddy não fosse alvo de desconfianças.

Estava sentado nos degraus da escada com a garota do seu lado. Talvez fosse mais fácil investir se não fosse tão parecida com Dora. Era como ver a sua amiga ali, jovem e viva. Suspirou alto e olhou para os lados. Já estava ficando tarde e não teria chances de dizer tudo o que queria ou deveria naquele momento.

"Hermione não sabe, não é?", ouviu Luna perguntar enquanto brincava com um Hector, um dos filhotes negros.

"Sobre?"

"Sobre Rodolfo, sobre aquele quarto de criança montado no final do corredor. Vocês não têm muitas esperanças, então?"

"Somos procurados, Luna. Com Hermione aqui, tudo é mais difícil. Vai chegar o dia em o conflito vai acabar e o confronto vai começar. Vai ser sangrento, pelo que eu ouvi. O mestre que a cabeça do seu amigo Potter e vai conseguir. Eu nunca temi tanto por você e Hermione. Tudo vai terminar logo e é terrível a sensação de que eu vou deixar vocês duas para trás", desabafou mais do que gostaria, sentindo o rosto esquentar.

"Vocês se apegaram demais a ela", a ouviu rir.

"Demais, Hermione é a irmãzinha que eu não tive a chance de ter. Eu vou sentir a falta dela depois que voltarmos para Azkaban. O resto de uma vida inteira lá. Mas foi bom conhecer você, nunca pensei que teria tempo ou oportunidade conhecer pessoas boas, verdadeiramente boas. Eu nunca pensei que fosse necessário somente algumas semanas para se conhecer a essência das pessoas. Eu vou sentir a sua falta, Luna Lovegood", se permitiu sorrir quando pensou que não estava sendo observado.

Luna estava olhando para ele, com o olhar fixo nos seus olhos e tinha um quê de questionamento naquilo. Ela fechou os olhos, suspirou e repousou a cabeça no seu ombro enquanto viam o céu carregado mover nuvens escuras. Já estava na hora de levar Luna para Hogwarts antes que notassem que ela estava demorando muito.

"Acho que eu já tenho que levar você de volta para o castelo, está mais tarde do que pensei que estaria", ouviu a jovem bocejar e a abraçou pela cintura.

Se levantou do degrau soltando-a e ofereceu a sua mão para ajudar. Ela colocou Hector no chão e perguntou se podia ficar com ele caso acontecesse algo. Roddy não se importaria, contanto que ele estivesse recebendo carinho, sendo bem cuidado e bem alimentado, ela poderia ficar.

Abriu a porta da sala e deixou que Luna subisse para se despedir de Hermione. Roddy estava na cozinha com Linky por causa do barulho do rádio e ele falando alto em francês com a elfinha, isso era estranho. Estava dando instruções pelo que ouvia, como se estivesse dizendo que era para cuidar da senhorinha apesar de tudo. O seu francês era delicado, podia ser isso como podia não ser devido ao fato não ter tido vontade de estudar o idioma quando mais jovem.

Luna desceu a escada e andou até ele, estava esperando-a na porta aberta. Andaram em silêncio até o ponto de aparatação próximo às alas de segurança. Teria de deixa-la em um ponto que não fosse muito visado pelos seguidores do Lorde. Estava tão distraído com tudo que esqueceu que estava começando o final de semana da páscoa. Nunca gostou muito da data, mas gostava dos chocolates caseiros que a sua mãe fazia quando era garotinho.

Luna Lovegood o abraçou pela cintura como da última vez, pousando a sua cabeça no seu peito como se estivesse ouvindo o seu coração bater para se acalmar. A abraçou pelos ombros e lhe deu um beijo rápido no topo da cabeça e acarinhou os cabelos dela. Tinha aroma bom, atrativo.

"Você vai se cuidar, não vai? Até o que tiver que acontecer, acontecer", ela perguntou num tom sério, sem ser Luna Lovegood.

"Todos vamos, Luna. Você também vai se cuidar?", a viu assentir com a cabeça. "Isso é bom".

Quando ela o soltou, ela passou os braços em volta do seu pescoço e ficou na ponta dos pés. Lhe beijou o canto dos lábios timidamente e voltou ao normal, parada ao seu lado. Rabastan não hesitou. Segurou Luna pelos ombros e beijou. Poderia ser a última chance se a sensação ruim que tinha se concretizasse.

Não demorou, nem foi rápido. Durou o que achou que teria que durar. Foi tão bom. Há anos não sabia o que era beijar alguém e sentiu como se o chão debaixo dos seus pés estivesse tremendo.

Silenciosamente, colocou os braços ao redor da garota e aparatou com ela até Hogsmeade. Estava deserto demais, como se não tivesse ninguém ali, uma cidade fantasma.

"Hoje eu deixo você aqui, sei que vamos nos ver muito em breve", falou e deixou que ela fosse com um último beijo repleto de promessas de que ficaria bem.

.

.

.

.

Olhou pela janela quando Rabastan voltou de Hogwarts. Se afastou e fechou as cortinas manualmente, percebendo que estava usando cada vez menos a varinha. Percebeu que não precisava de magia para tudo. Riu ao se dar conta disso.

Hermione estava deitada na cama, pensando em alguma coisa já que já haviam rugas de preocupação na sua testa e daria todos os galeões do mundo para saber o que estava preocupando-a tanto. Bebeu o uísque que estava no copo na mesinha de refeições e esperou alguns minutos até que sentisse que poderia se deitar ao lado dela.

Andou até a cama e se sentou na borda, tocando os pés pequenos dela. Parecia que estava começando a exibir os primeiros sintomas de gestação agora que ele já sabia e percebia, deveria ter acontecido muito rápido, nem se lembrava que ela estava fértil na época. Talvez ela nem perceba agora, somente daqui a algumas semanas se estivesse protegida ali, na casa deles.

Sabia que a qualquer momento o mestre atacaria o garoto Potter e Hermione sofreria com isso. Estava mais preocupado com o fato de que poderia acontecer de não voltar vivo disso tudo e deixa-la sozinha com essa criança do que passar o resto da vida em Azkaban. Se o seu filho ou filha, o seu legado, soubesse quem ele era, talvez pudesse sofre o ódio póstumo dele ou dela. Por ter matado muitos, por ter feito coisas terríveis. Era inocente quando a Franco e Alice Longbottom, mas sobre os outros não. O Lorde tem o que o Lorde quer.

Basicamente se jogou de costas na cama, não arrancando um único ruído da sua castanha. Quando a olhou, viu que ela já estava dormindo. Serena, calma, não parecia que tinham uma guerra ocorrendo lá fora e o confronto final não levaria muito tempo para ocorrer.

Se aconchegou ao lado dela, observando a moça dormir. Dormiria o quanto fosse necessário, precisaria estar mais que descansado para o que viesse. Fechou os olhos e começou a se imaginar na infância, pelo menos era assim que funcionava naquela prisão imunda.

Acordou do nada, ouvindo a voz do mestre chamando-o. A sua marca continuava estática no braço quando olhou e ouviu Rabastan bater fortemente na porta. Olhou para Hermione e ela continuava dormindo. Então aquilo estava na sua cabeça? Se levantou aos tropeços por causa do volume na sua cabeça que estava fazendo-o ficar tonto.

Andou até a porta e abriu, vendo o seu irmão mais novo suado e ofegante.

" _A hora chegou, meus amigos. A hora de crescer finalmente nos foi dada. Venham até mim para que possamos prevalecer"_.

"Precisamos ir, Roddy, ele não nos deixará em paz", Rabastan disse ofegante. Olhou para dentro do quarto e viu a castanha dormindo, calma e elegante. Piscou algumas vezes e começou a se vestir. "Ela vai nos encontrar mais tarde, sinto que vai".

"Ela vai. É teimosa, então a veremos em algumas horas", falou para o irmão enquanto saía do quarto em direção à escada.

Desceram e foram até o ponto de aparatação do lado de fora das alas. Não muito mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, Hermione conseguirá atravessá-las. Ela voltaria para os seus amigos e ele faria de tudo para protege-la do que acontecesse.

 **(Gunslinger – Avenged Sevenfold)**

 _Eu alcanço o céu, eu me despeço, meu coração está sempre com você agora_

 _Não questiono porque tantos morreram, minhas orações superam isso_

 _Porque tudo que temos feito não importam quando volto para casa com você_

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **Felícia Malfoy:** Olá, meu bombomzinho, espero que ainda esteja aí :) Olha, #BabyLestrange está vindo e "de com força", pode apostar. Você tinha pedido uma Dramione: pode demorar um pouco, mas está no meu projeto de férias, aguarde :D finalmente atualizando aqui e morrendo de vergonha kkkkkkk mas voltay e voltay com tudo!

* * *

Gostaram?


	16. Chapter 16 - Radioactive

Olar, gentneys! Olha quem está desencantando e voltando a escrever? Moi! :)

Capítulo novinho, fresquinho, porque vocês merecem :)

Estamos chegando ao fim, mas isso não quer dizer que vai ser o fim de Rodmione. Não, não, logo teremos mais deles :)

Agradecimentos a Felicia Malfoy e noellesullivan pelos comentários no capítulo anterior :)

Apreciem a leitura!

* * *

 _I raise my flag, dye my clothes, it's a revolution I suppose_

 _We're painted red to fit right in, whoa_

 _I'm breaking in and shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_

 _This is it, the apocalypse, whoa_

Hermione acordou sozinha na cama de casal grande, com o tempo fechado pelo que viu quando Linky abriu as cortinas do quarto. Parecia estar mais escuro que antes e isso era um péssimo sinal. Algo dizia que tinha chegado a hora.

Se levantou e foi até o banheiro, precisava molhar o rosto. Talvez a pressa ao levantar tivesse bagunçado a sua visão. Se sentou na cadeira que estava ao lado da banheira e molhou o rosto com a água que já estava lá, enchendo a cuba. Se enxugou e olhou para um ponto fixo na parede, sem ter realmente o que olhar. Tentou focalizar o seu pensamento em algo. Teriam que conseguir encontrar um meio de destruir as horcruxes que faltavam. Com certeza teria algo relacionado a Helga Lufa-Lufa já que tinham destruído o medalhão de Salazar Sonserina e Rodolfo disse que o diadema de Rowena Corvinal, que estava perdido há séculos. Esperava que fossem inteligentes o suficiente para que que usassem as presas do Basilisco como armas.

"A senhorinha não devia se levantar com tanta pressa. O mestre disse que você precisa se sentir calma e tranquila. Nada pode atrapalhar a sua paz", Linky disse colocando alguns sais na água para que ela se banhasse.

Aquele aroma doce... ainda não tinha sentido aversão a ele durante esse mês que passou ali, mas agora o cheiro de lavanda lhe incomodava apenas um pouco. Começou a se despir e quando ficou nua entrou na banheira, se deixando banhar pela água quente. Decidiu passar alguns segundos embaixo d'água, meditando sobre o que deveria fazer agora.

Quando emergiu, se lavou e saiu da banheira para se enxugar e escovar os dentes. Voltou para o quarto e viu a sua roupa disposta na cama perfeitamente, de forma metódica e estranha. Não se importava muito com isso, poderia ela mesma ter ido até o armário e ter pego a sua roupa. Se vestiu e calçou as suas meias fofas, ficaria por ali mais algum tempo esperando que tivesse fome.

Tocou a sua varinha que estava em cima do criado-mudo à direita da cama e colocou-a no bolso de trás de seu jeans. Entrou no quarto da frente e viu os filhotes antes que fosse até a biblioteca. Pareciam estar sonolentos depois de comer. Riu e fechou a porta. Desceu as escadas e decidiu se sentar na grande sala de estar de Arsênio Lestrange. A casa era grande e pequena ao mesmo tempo: grande por ser maior que a sua e pequena para os padrões se sangue puro bruxo.

Só percebeu que tinha cochilado quando Linky deixou uma bandeja com chá e bolinhos na mesa de centro, avisando que já passava das duas da tarde. Considerando que estava dormindo tarde e acordando mais tarde ainda, pareceu pouco tempo se levasse em consideração que tinha levantado extremamente tarde para os seus padrões. Não era comum sentir sono depois de acordar, muito menos sucumbir a esse sono. Algo estava fora do lugar e não era de hoje que sentia.

Bebeu o chá e comeu os bolinhos. Escolheu um volume e folheou até que caísse uma carta de dentro. A letra era extremamente feminina, caprichada. Estava escrita em inglês, mas algumas coisas não eram conexas, como se a pessoa que a tivesse escrito não falasse a língua fluentemente. Então julgou que fosse da esposa falecida de Arsênio. Leu o quanto ela lamentava por não ter tido filhos, o quanto lamentava por não ter conseguido ter a sua família com quem ela carinhosamente chamou de Arsy.

As mulheres de famílias de sangue puro eram criadas para isso, serem mães e esposas. Os homens eram criados para serem pais, maridos e provedores das famílias. Nada muito diferente do mundo trouxa mesmo com a mulher ocupando cada vez mais espaço na sociedade. Se pudesse escolher não ter filhos em um momento como esse, não teria. Algo martelava na sua cabeça que Rodolfo desconfiasse que estava com uma criança no ventre. Então ela mesma passou a desconfiar.

Seu período deveria ter descido no dia anterior e mesmo com todos os estresses que passava por causa de Harry e Ron, nunca atrasou, nem mesmo quando estavam fugindo. Era curioso estar atrasada depois de começar a ter a sua vida sexual ativa. Riu nervosa a ponto de começar a fazer barulhos estranhos. Não podia ser verdade, não podia estar esperando um filho de Rodolfo, começou a se relacionar com ele há tão pouco tempo.

Se sentou no chão e ponderou alguns segundos sobre o que deveria fazer. Tinha estudado algumas poções de contracepção e feitiços de diagnóstico no último ano com Slughorn, mas não pensou que fosse precisar usá-los. Nem se lembrou de usá-los!

Tirou a varinha do bolso traseiro do seu jeans e tentou lembrar de algum feitiço que fosse rápido e preciso. Havia um em grego, pelo que se lembrou por cima. Tocou no ventre com a ponta da varinha e murmurou _ti eínai edó_ , ele pergunta o que há ali. As cores diagnósticas eram verde e roxo, fruto das cores primárias. Verde era positivo e roxo negativo. O verde mediano indicava que alguém estava dentro de si.

Paralisou na hora. Ficou horas sem reação. Quando pensou nas horas, foram realmente horas. Já passava das seis da tarde e ainda não tinha se movido do canto que estava. Não conseguia pensar em nada coerente. Tinha que encontrar Rodolfo, mas ele ainda não tinha chego de onde quer que estivesse.

Começou a respirar com mais rápido e se levantou, sentindo tudo girar. Fechou os olhos e esperou a sensação passar. Andou decidida até a cozinha e viu Linky preparando o jantar. Ela já deveria saber e escondeu isso o tempo todo. Não era culpa dela, percebia que Linky só queria cuidar de Rodolfo.

Era páscoa e sabia que isso significava que os alunos deveriam estar em casa por causa disso. Sentia que algo muito ruim aconteceria em Hogwarts e não sabia o que era. Sentia que a hora tinha chego.

Subiu as escadas e vestiu o seu casaco, calçou um sapato e buscou no meio das coisas de Rodolfo a sua bolsa de contas que tinha o feitiço de extensão não detectável. Verificou e todas as suas coisas estavam lá, inclusive o Mapa do Maroto. Abriu e viu que a escola estava vazia, com os passos apenas dos dois Carrow e alguns professores. Isso era ruim.

Escreveu um bilhete para Linky dizendo aonde estaria, que retornaria para Hogwarts. Sentia que Harry precisava dela e estaria lá pelo seu amigo, o seu irmão. Desceu as escadas com pressa e saiu pela porta dos fundos que dava acesso ao jardim. Se o que Rodolfo e Rabastan disseram era verdade, apenas um Lestrange verdadeiro poderia passar pelas alas de segurança, fosse ele nascido ou pelo casamento. Tinha um Lestrange no seu ventre, as alas de segurança o reconheceriam.

Se aproximou até onde achava que começava a proteção. Era fina e poderosa pelo que percebeu. Fechou os olhos e começou a se arrepender disso, poderia ser que desse tudo errado e acabasse morrendo ali mesmo, na inutilidade. Precisava dessa coragem, era uma Grifinória. Continuou de olhos fechados enquanto andava para frente, na direção das árvores. Continuou andando e abriu os olhos. Já estava a pelo menos dez metros de onde ficava a proteção mágica. Tinha conseguido passar sem nenhum problema.

Respirou fundo e aparatou para Hogsmeade, Harry seria louco suficiente para ir até Hogwarts.

.

.

.

.

Tudo aconteceria agora.

Harry estava com Ron, tentando não ser visto em Hogsmeade. Entrariam em Hogwarts pela passagem da Dedos de Mel. Sentiu uma mão no seu ombro quando estava correndo em direção às grades nos fundos. Se virou assustado e viu um rosto que pensou que não veria nunca mais.

"Hermione", sussurrou enquanto a abraçava forte. Tão forte que pensou que quebraria todos os ossos dela. "Nós pensamos que os Lestrange tivessem feito algo com você. Eu senti a sua falta", disse olhando nos olhos dela, marejados de saudade, que ela estava sendo sincera ao negar qualquer coisa que eles poderiam ter feito com ela.

"Está trancada, eu já vi. Precisamos entrar de outro jeito. O que aconteceu?"

"Eu tive uma visão. Desconexa. Ele sabe que estamos caçando as horcruxes. Ele virá até aqui. Eu vi uma horcrux, pelo menos eu acho que possa ter relação com a Corvinal..."

"É o diadema de Rowena Corvinal. Eu sei, eu estudei sobre ele e acho que pode ser, sim".

Ron não dirigiria a palavra a ela enquanto não explicasse o que se passou, conhecia a cabeça dura dele. Ouviu um assobio e depois alguém chamou o seu nome. Entraram no Cabeça de Javali e ouviu Abeforth Dumbledore lhe dirigir palavras duras quando o confrontou sobre o diretor. O retrato da garota na parede havia ido buscar alguma coisa do outro lado. Se surpreendeu ao ver que era Neville, completamente arrebentado.

Entrou com eles no túnel e ele confessou, assim como todos os outros fariam depois, que pensou que nunca mais fosse ver Hermione viva. Entraram na Sala Precisa e viu que os alunos, quase todos os da escola, estavam acampados lá há sabe Merlin quantos dias. Ou semanas. Viu Luna de longe, depois Gina veio e o abraçou. Tinha sentido tantas saudades dela.

"Eu preciso achar uma coisa. Uma coisa que _ele_ quer muito. Hermione me disse o que pode ser, mas ainda temos dúvidas se será mesmo isso", disse ofegando depois de cumprimentar tantas pessoas.

"É o diadema, não é?", Luna perguntou.

"Está perdido, Luna, não pode ser", Cho Chang interveio.

"É exatamente o que achamos que pode ser, Chang", Hermione falou. "Temos fortes indícios de que é o que procuramos".

Todos queriam fazer perguntas, saber como estavam, o que fizeram durante os meses que ficaram foragidos. No momento, queria apenas conversar com Hermione sobre o que tinha acontecido durante as semanas que ela tinha ficado refém de Rodolfo e Rabastan Lestrange. Tinha curiosidade de perguntar o que realmente tinha acontecido. Se sentou no chão ao lado dela, longe de todos e finalmente começou a falar.

"O que aconteceu durante todas essas semanas que ficou com os irmãos Lestrange? Eu quero a verdade, por favor, quero saber o que aconteceu com você", perguntou.

"É complicado, Harry, muito mais complicado do que poderia imaginar. Eu não posso contar tudo, é uma história muito longa. Quero que você saiba que não precisa se preocupar comigo, não aconteceu nada que eu não consentisse. Ron não vai aceitar ou acreditar nisso, mas queria que você pelo menos me desse o voto de confiança para que isso não seja muito mais difícil do que vai ser", ela disse sem olhá-lo nos olhos.

"Você o tem, mas precisa me explicar o que aconteceu", insistiu. "Até onde imaginei, você pode ter sido tomada à fora por algum deles".

"Nenhum deles me _tomou à força_ , Harry. Eu quis. Rodolfo foi um... cavalheiro, até onde pretendo contar. Se não fosse por Luna, eu nunca teria entendido. Ele está conosco, por assim dizer. Se não fosse por ele, eu nunca teria chegado à conclusão de que a horcrux é o diadema de Rowena. Rabastan ajudou vocês a roubarem o cálice de Helga do cofre deles. A lealdade deles está conosco, Harry, é nisso que precisa acreditar. Ele se arriscou me mantendo lá apesar de tudo".

Realmente, tinha que olhar por essa lente: eles não o teriam ajudado se não fosse por algo muito importante. Hermione deveria ser importante demais para que eles se prestassem a essa traição. Ficou confuso quando ela mencionou Luna, mas voltaria ali depois, com mais calma.

"Eu senti a sua falta, demais. Ron também. Ele não vai levar numa boa quando souber o que dissemos nessa conversa, eu sei. Eu apenas quero dizer que vou tentar ser o mais compreensivo com eles, mesmo se eles tentarem me atingir de algum modo", riu amargo, se lembrando que eles eram a família de Belatriz. Pensou em Neville e em como ele também não aceitaria isso de modo algum.

De longe, viu Gina se afastar e voltar com o semblante perturbado. Estava mais pálida que pensou que fosse possível alguém ser. "Harry Potter foi visto em Hogsmeade!"

Logo começou o reboliço no recinto, mostrando que os alunos estavam assustados por terem que ir para o Salão Principal. Se ele foi visto e a notícia chegou nos ouvidos de funcionários da escola, o fim estava mais próximo do que imaginava. Tomou coragem e tirou de dentro da bolsa de Hermione a sua capa da Grifinória. Era incrível que todas as coisas dela ainda estivessem lá, intactas, como se os Lestrange não tivessem feito questão disso.

Abaixou a sua cabeça junto com os demais e caminhou para fora, deixando no ar o sentimento de que conversaria com a sua amiga se ainda tivesse um pouco de tempo depois. Entrou no Salão Principal e notou que não haviam sido somente eles a serem chamados. Até o momento, nenhum estudante da Sonserina o tinha reconhecido.

"Chegou ao meu conhecimento que no começo desta noite Harry Potter foi visto em Hogsmeade. Agora, se algum aluno ou funcionário tentar ajudar o sr. Potter, será punido de acordo com a gravidade dos seus atos. Além disso, qualquer pessoa que saiba desses fatos e não venha denunciá-los a mim será considerada igualmente culpada. Então, se alguém aqui tem algum conhecimento sobre os movimentos do sr. Potter a esta tarde, peço que dê um passo à frente", o ouviu dizer enquanto caminhava entre as fileiras de alunos. Não aguentaria muito tempo sem dizer alguma coisa, precisava agir. Por Alvo Dumbledore, precisava agir!

"Parece que apesar da sua exaustiva tentativa de segurança, existe um pequeno problema no seu sistema, diretor", disse depois de se mostrar e avançar entre os alunos. "Conte a eles. Conte a eles! Conte a eles como olhou o Professor Dumbledore nos olhos e o matou. Como se atreve a ocupar o lugar dele?", berrou.

Ouviu quando a porta grande foi aberta, os seus amigos deveriam estar lá a essa altura. O viu sacar a varinha para que fosse defender-se contra algo. McGonnagall se colocou na sua frente e tomou o seu lugar, duelando de forma elegante e fina contra o diretor. Ele fugiu depois, era um covarde. A paz durou apenas alguns segundos até que começasse a ecoar uma voz conhecida no ambiente.

" _Harry... Potter. Sei que muitos de vocês vão querer lutar. Muitos acham que é necessário lutar. Me entreguem Harry Potter e ninguém será machucado. Me entreguem Harry Potter e não tocarei em Hogwarts. Vocês têm uma hora_ ".

A voz de Voldemort ecoou no salão e Pansy Parkinson disse que alguém deveria detê-lo, entrega-lo ao Lorde das Trevas. Todos os alunos da Sonserina foram encaminhados para os dormitórios e lá deveriam ficar segundo Minerva.

"O que precisa, Potter?", ela lhe perguntou gentil. "Não retornaria a menos que precisasse de algo".

"Tempo, professora, o máximo que conseguir", respondeu.

"Faça o que precisa fazer, eu protegerei o castelo. Ei, Potter. É bom ver você", ela disse lhe sorrindo minimamente.

"É bom ver a senhora também", respondeu com o sorriso.

Agora era o começo do fim.

 **(Radioactive – Imagine Dragons)**

 _Eu ergo a minha bandeira, tinjo minhas roupas, é uma revolução, eu suponho_

 _Estamos pintados de vermelho para ficar bem, oh_

 _Estou invadindo e tomando forma, e então desço do ônibus da prisão_

 _É isso, o apocalipse, oh_

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **Felícia Malfoy:** Ah, amorinha, agradeço imensamente por ter tido paciência comigo, em esperar. Isso me deixou tão motivada, saber que não fui abandonada (e nem abandonaria vocês) / Que lindo, Pedagogia é lindo e vejo que hoje sou muito mais feliz do que fui há um ano atrás (quando ainda estava na licenciatura em Matemática) / Lubastan, vai ter mais, sim! No próximo capítulo teremos mais uma interação entre eles e vai ser tão lindo :) / Ah, sua Dramione vai sair, pode aguardar :)

* * *

Gostaram?


	17. Chapter 17 - A Tale That Wasn't Right

Gentneys! Muitas mudanças acontecendo: Argella Storm agora é Amelina Lestrange, combinou demais, né? (ainda é a mesma pessoa e o mesmo perfil, okay? só o nome que mudou kkkkkkkkk) :D

Olha só, nem demorou a atualização, foi mais rápido do que eu imaginei ;)

Estamos chegando ao fim, amoras :/ só tem mais dois capítulos pra postar e farei isso esses dias ainda... MAS, não se enganem, logo mais teremos mais Rodolfo porque, né, amamos esse homem! (quando eu postar o último capítulo de Strange, Love, podem correr no meu perfil que lá já vai estar disponível a fic nova) :)

Agradecimentos a Felícia Malfoy por comentar no capítulo anterior :D

Apreciem a leitura!

PS: pra quem estava lendo Crushing Room (se tiver alguém aqui), quero que saibam que vou voltar a atualizar regularmente agora nas férias, podem respirar sossegados porque agora vai XD

* * *

 _In my heart, in my soul_

 _I really hate to pay this toll_

 _Should be strong, young and bold_

 _But the only thing I feel is pain_

Rodolfo olhou para Rabastan quando as defesas de Hogwarts caíram. Bela estava em pé ao lado direito de Voldemort. Não queria ter usado a sua varinha, mas o fez, o momento de desertar não era esse. Aparatou para dentro do castelo e viu a confusão que estava o pátio interno. Estudantes correndo para todos os lados, temendo-os.

Precisava encontrar Hermione, saber se ela estava bem, viva. Andou com pressa e se protegendo de todos os lados até que a viu de costas, conversando com um garoto ruivo intuindo que ele fosse Ronald Weasley. Pelo modo como ele gesticulava, deveria estar havendo uma briga de proporções catastróficas ali. O garoto estava vermelho como um pimentão e duvidava que isso fosse felicidade.

Andou mais um pouco até que pousou a sua mão no ombro dela, vendo como ela se sentiu surpresa. Sentiu os braços finos de Hermione o cercarem com força e retribuiu. O garoto Weasley o olhou com nojo e apontou a varinha para o seu rosto.

"Você a levou de mim! Você vai morrer, Comensal da Morte!", ele gritou e conseguiu atrair a atenção de todos quando o fez. "Esse foi o homem que levou Hermione de nós e ela finalmente conseguiu fugir dele!".

Hermione se pôs na sua frente e segurou a sua mão na frente de todos. "Dolfo e Rabastan não passam de vítimas desse sistema incompreensível. Eles me ajudaram, nos ajudaram. Se não fosse por eles, eu não saberia como começar a procurar o diadema, seu idiota. Nenhum dos dois me abandonaria sozinha no meio do nada com Harry!".

Viu o olhar ferido do garoto, sabia que Hermione nunca esqueceria aquela falha e o feriria o quanto fosse necessário até que notasse algum sinal de arrependimento vindo dele. Sabia que ele tinha vontade gritar desaforos a ela, mas compreendia que faltava coragem a ele. Olhou bufar e respirar fundo depois, algo de não muito bom viria dali.

"O que acha que Neville vai achar quando descobrir isso? Não se faz isso com amigos, é traição, Mione!", ele esbravejou.

"O que você fez também foi traição, Ronald Abílio Weasley. Se me permite dizer, um mês com eles dois me ensinou mais do que sete anos com você, seu insensível. Com Neville me entendo depois, se houver tempo!", ouviu a sua Mione dizer em alto e bom som.

Sentiu quando ela o puxou pela mão tal como fez com o seu irmão. Viu as varinhas serem apontadas para o rosto dos três. Shackebolt, Weasley, Ninfadora e o lobisomem marido dela. Não sairiam dali tão cedo pelo que parecia.

"Hermione, saia de perto deles com calma e nada acontecerá aos dois", a metamorfomaga disse pausadamente.

"Ou o quê, Ninfadora? Você vai me matar? Da última vez você não conseguiu, então duvido que consiga agora", Rodolfo desafiou. "Uma assassina de parentes, então? Quer mesmo se rebaixar até onde Belatriz se rebaixaria?"

"Que eu saiba as irmãs de minha mãe nunca me consideraram, não me surpreende você não fazer isso, Lestrange. Deixe Hermione ir e ande devagar para a esquerda junto do seu irmão", se manteve firme.

Viu as garotas Weasley e Lovegood se juntarem a Hermione nessa defesa aos dois. Ginevra argumentou dizendo que também achava que eles eram assim, mas depois que viu como Hermione estava sendo tratada deu certa razão ao que elas estavam fazendo. A que mais lhe impressionou foi Luna Lovegood. Ela tinha as feições duras e parecia estar falando mais sério do que algum dia em sua vida. Disse com convicção que todos estavam cometendo um erro enorme com os dois, ele e Rabby. Bom, eles pareciam irredutíveis, principalmente o lobisomem e Ninfadora. Shacklebolt e Weasley tinham ido para Hogwarts com ele com alguns anos de diferença, poderia usar isso a seu favor.

"Luna, Gina, saiam da frente deles. O que quer que ele tenha sido um dia, morreu há muito tempo", Arthur Weasley disse.

Nisso ele tinha razão, já havia morrido e se enterrado algumas vezes, então não era mais o que ele conheceu naquela época. Tinha ciência de que era um garotinho esquisito, noivo de uma maluca em tão tenra idade. Eles tinham razão, só conseguia pensar nisso. Respirou fundo até ouvir uma explosão ao seu lado.

.

.

.

.

Pensou que Rodolfo não fosse mais acordar. Duelos acontecendo por todos os lados e arrastar um homem daquele tamanho, sozinha, era difícil. Rabastan deu cobertura enquanto iam para alguma parte em que pudesse acordá-lo. O sacudiu o quanto precisou até ele abrir os olhos e ofegar perto do seu rosto.

"Vai tudo ficar bem, Dolfo", encostou a sua testa na dele enquanto sentia que ele entrelaçava os seus dedos nos dele. Sentiu os dedos dele tocando o seu ventre e a respiração pesada. Ele estava chorando? "Eu sei, eu sei. Como acha que eu cheguei aqui, em primeiro lugar?"

"Se ganharmos ou perdermos, vocês vão ficar sozinhos, Hermione", o ouvir dizer com a voz embargada.

"Mas ele ou ela saberá que o pai lutou até o fim por nós. Prove que podemos confiar em você, Dolfo, prove a si mesmo que não pertence a eles. Apenas prove", disse beijando-o rapidamente. "Prove".

Ele levantou sem ajuda e respirou fundo, tomando todo o ar do local. O viu ser alvejado por Nott e duelou de igual para igual com ele. "Faça o que precisa fazer, Hermione, o seu caminho será seguro até onde precisa ir", ele disse.

A ideia que teve foi de correr até Harry enquanto ele subia as escadas em direção ao Salão Comunal da Corvinal com Luna. Correu o máximo que o seu corpo conseguiu devido ao seu estado. Alcançou o amigo e ele a olhou surpreso. Não, Harry também, não. Ofegou até ver que Rodolfo e Rabastan estavam atrás de si.

"Preciso entrar na Câmara Secreta. Se não tivermos como matar as horcruxes, tê-las será inútil", falou decidida.

"Sim, claro", Harry a ensinou e lhe entregou o Mapa do Maroto, lhe abraçou e desejou boa sorte no que quer que estivesse acontecendo.

Gritou com os irmãos e disse que deveriam ir até o banheiro da Murta. Precisavam fazer isso rápido, não tinham tempo. Entraram e viram que estava vazio, nem sinal dela. Começou a falar do modo como Harry falaria.

"Eu não posso pular, vocês precisam descer. Há um basilisco morto lá embaixo, vocês precisam me trazer o máximo de presas que couberem nas suas vestes, por favor", disse e Rabastan foi o primeiro a pular, não sem fazer uma careta de desgosto por entrar ali. Rodolfo foi logo em seguida. Demorou um pouco até que retornassem, mas voltaram com os bolsos cheios.

Saíram e pela primeira vez não sabia o que fazer, para onde ir. Se lembrou que o Mapa estava no bolso do seu jeans e o abriu recitando o encanto dos Marotos. Viu que as pegadas estavam sumindo em direção a uma parede, pelo que parecia. _Sala Vaivém_. Se lembrava de onde ficava e foi até lá, sabia que Dolfo e Rabastan estavam apenas seguindo-a. Quando se aproximou, viu que Harry estava saindo de dentro voando com Ron, cada um trazia um companheiro, Draco Malfoy e Blásio Zabini.

"Potter!", Rodolfo gritou quando atirou as presas do basilisco na direção de Harry. Ele apanhou uma e fincou com força no diadema. "Agora só falta a cobra, não é? Por Rowena, me diga que a cobra pode ser!"

Estava longe de Ron vendo-o incentivar Harry a entrar na cabeça de Voldemort, para saber para onde teria de ir e o que deveria fazer. Ouviu os gritos dele ao compartilhar os pensamentos do que aconteceria a seguir. Se aproximou um pouco e se ajoelhou ao lado dele, tocando o seu rosto.

"A Floresta Proibida, ele está na Floresta Proibida. Ele disse que eu irei até ele", o ouviu respirando pesado e suando frio.

"Você não precisa ir, Harry, não precisa", falou chorosa.

"Ele sabe sobre a varinha, ele confrontou Snape, ele sabe da varinha e acho que ele vai mata-lo. Ele está fraco, instável. Você fica, Mione, fica com eles. Luna disse que eles vão proteger você. O que quer que ele queira de mim, é só de mim que ele pode ter".

"Você sabe, não?", chorou mais forte, sabendo da conclusão que ele já tinha chego.

"Me surpreendi que você não tivesse dito antes", ele riu.

Desatou a chorar mais alto. Pouco pensou na possibilidade de o próprio amigo ser uma horcrux, mas ainda era algo que tirou o sono durante algumas noites. Procurava não pensar nisso para não enlouquecer ou transparecer a preocupação exacerbada. Fechou os olhos e se deixou chorar por um momento. Pegou na bolsa de contas um pequeno frasco para que ele coletasse qualquer coisa que encontrasse. Entregou nas mãos do amigo e o ajudou a se levantar. Se agarrou tão forte nele que pensou que ele sufocaria, mas não, ele conseguiu retribuir do modo mais forte possível.

"O que quer que aconteça, cuidem dela, de Luna e de Gina por mim", ele disse ainda abraçado a ela, direcionando o recado a Rodolfo e Rabastan. "Elas são tudo para mim".

"Pode deixar, Potter. Mione é a irmã que eu não tive, só posso cuidar dela melhor do que um dia cuidei de mim mesmo", disse Rabastan.

"Você não precisava ter pedido isso, Potter. Hermione é família", Rodolfo falou sério.

"Eu não entendo qual é a sua com ela, talvez eu nunca entenda. Mas ela ficará bem com você, eu sinto a ligação de vocês".

Harry se afastou e correu até a saída que dava para a floresta. Ele estava indo para a sua cova, sabia disso. Com Harry morto, nada mais importaria ali. Foi consolada por Rodolfo e sentiu uma mão na sua. Ron estava ao seu lado e também chorava.

" _Vocês lutaram bravamente, mas em vão. Eu não quero isso, cada gota de sangue mágico derramada é um desperdício terrível. Por isso ordeno que minhas forças recuem e, na ausência delas, cuidem dos seus mortos com dignidade. Harry Potter, falo diretamente com você. Nessa noite, você permitiu que os seus amigos morressem por você ao invés de me enfrentar pessoalmente, não há desonra maior. Encontre-me e enfrente o seu destino. Se não fizer isso, matarei todo homem, mulher e criança que tentar esconder você de mim_ ".

"Nós vamos ficar com você, Rabastan e eu, Mione. Não vamos deixar você, nunca", sentiu o homem beijar a sua testa e andar com eles até o Salão Principal.

Viu Fred deitado no chão e Percy em cima do seu corpo, chorando. Viu Remo e Tonks deitados lado a lado, tinham se casado e ela já deveria ter dado à luz. Lilá Brown, uma das gêmeas Patil, tantos outros. Todos tinham ouvido as discussões de Hermione e Ron naquela noite, então não seria prudente começar uma guerra interna ali. Rodolfo e Rabastan apenas foram deixados em paz já que Neville não estava lá, ao lado dos corpos de Tonks e Remo por serem os únicos parentes deles, mesmo que direta e indiretamente.

"Andrômeda foi de penetra no casamento de Cissa e Lúcio. Levou uma fotografia de Ninfadora, ela não devia ter mais que alguns meses de vida. Disse que precisava ver a sua irmã mais nova se casar. Nunca a conheci de verdade, somente naquela noite no Departamento de Mistérios. Andrômeda gostaria que alguém estivesse aqui com a filha dela", o viu desajeitado tocar a mão de Tonks. "Espero que um dia, aonde quer que esteja, você nos perdoe, Ninfadora Tonks".

.

.

.

Estranhou quando não ouviu uma viva alma lhe chamar a atenção por estar ali, do outro lado da guerra. Não seria imparcial. Por bem ou por mal, escolheu um lado. Sentia os olhares que lhe queimando as roupas e era como se eles estivessem perguntando que diabos ele e seu irmão estavam fazendo ali. Sentia a hostilidade em muitos.

O sol já estava nascendo e alguns alunos de Hogwarts estavam começando a sair do castelo. Se levantou com Hermione e andou até o lado de fora junto deles e do seu irmão com a garota Lovegood. Via a horda de negro vindo ao fundo e o meio-gigante estava amarrado em cordas trazendo algo nos braços. Fechou os olhos e sentiu pesar por Hermione, ela já estava tremendo ao seu lado. Voldemort se aproximou rindo.

"Harry Potter está morto!", a voz ofídica de Voldemort gritou. "Desse dia em diante depositarão a sua fé em mim".

As expressões de todos eram de dor e descrença. Não adiantou nada que tivessem destruído as malditas horcruxes? Rodolfo agora estava abraçado a Hermione, tentando de alguma forma consolá-la. Quando Voldemort gritou mais uma vez que Harry Potter estava morto, viu os seus antigos companheiros rirem descontroladamente. Eles finalmente tinham conseguido o poder. Haveriam represálias contra ele e o seu irmão.

"Rodolfo... como pode deixar o nosso deleite, Belatriz, para trás por uma _imunda_? Eu sempre soube que havia algo estranho em você, meu bom rapaz", o Lorde perguntava. "Volte, junte-se a nós novamente, tudo voltará a ser como antes".

Rodolfo não queria que fosse como antes, ele preferia o que tinha agora. Preferia Hermione, o filho deles que estava crescendo nela. Não desistiria fácil disso. Era egoísta e pela primeira vez não tinha medo de sê-lo. Era para proteger a sua Hermione e o seu filho que lutaria até o fim.

O Lorde chamou Draco. O garoto estava assustado demais para falar alguma coisa. Rodolfo tocou no ombro do rapaz e o acolheu como havia feito com a sua _chérie_. Ele não deixaria que Voldemort tomasse o menino, era o seu sobrinho! Lúcio e Narcisa o chamaram também e continuou com a sua mão firme no ombro dele. "Você não precisa ir, Draco". Ouviu Neville Longbottom fazer um discurso sobre as razões pelas quais estavam lutando naquele dia e ele compreendia isso. Era muito em jogo e qualquer passo em falso poderia significar o fim definitivo de tudo.

"Eu não vou. Draco não vai. Rabastan não vai", Rodolfo gritou. "Não vai nos ter nunca mais. E sobre Belatriz, fique você com ela!"

"Como ousa desafiar o Lorde das Trevas, miserável? Já não basta a humilhação de ser _traída_ , você ainda é petulante o suficiente para responder ao Mestre?", Belatriz falou insana

"Eu não traí você! Que eu saiba o nosso laço já tinha se desfeito há tempos por você mesma! Eu vou lutar se for preciso, mas não vou retornar", empunhou a varinha depois de soltar Hermione e Draco, Rabastan fez o mesmo ao seu lado.

Não demorou muito para que o garoto Longbottom retirasse de dentro de um chapéu a espada de Grifinória. Ele desferiu um golpe na direção da cobra no momento em que viu Harry Potter se jogar do colo de Rúbeo Hagrid. Ele não estava morto e não queria saber como ele havia conseguido enganar o Lorde das Trevas.

Prestou atenção quando muitos de seus antigos companheiros começaram a fugir, estava fazendo o mesmo que ele e Rabby no final das contas, inclusive Lúcio e Narcisa, a diferença é que eles escolheram um lado. Os poucos que ficaram queriam a honra de exterminar os dois traidores. Antonio Dolohov foi um, mas queria ter o gosto de enfrentar Belatriz. Só depois notou que a espada estava jogada no chão ao lado do rapaz. Tocou o ombro dele e o fez acordar.

Enquanto Rabastan tomava conta de Dolohov, viu Bela duelar com Gina Weasley. A pobre garota não seria páreo para ela, tinha dó. Quando viu a falha no escudo da ruiva, se pôs na sua frente, aquela luta seria dele.

"Ela não, vadia. Agora somos só nós dois, como sempre foi", disse em rudeza.

"Então você conseguiu, não foi? Isso explica como ela conseguiu sair do buraco de onde quer que estivesse", ela continuava tentando lhe acertar e ele continuava defendendo.

"Você não presta, Belatriz", confrontou com mais afinco e determinação, a rapidez era a chave para que ela ficasse lenta. Continuou até que conseguiu congelá-la e Molly Weasley conseguiu despedaça-la.

Foi a sua vingança pessoal até ver Potter e Voldemort duelarem no Salão Principal. Seria o fim de tudo se ele perdesse, mas não conseguiu acreditar nos seus olhos quando viu o Lorde das Trevas morto diante de si, era muito para acreditar. Começou a rir de nervoso quando Hermione chegou e disse que Neville tinha matado a cobra. Eles tinham conseguido!

Desabou no chão e começou a chorar por causa do nervosismo, imaginando como seria a partir de agora. Em algum momento Hermione ficaria sozinha com o filho deles. Respirou fundo e sentiu a mão pesada de Kingsley Shackelbolt no seu braço.

"Rodolfo Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, vocês estão presos sob a acusação de atividade ilegal como Comensais da Morte. Tudo o que disserem poderá e será usado contra vocês no tribunal, se houver o caso de um novo julgamento", ouviu.

"Não, não, Quim! Não eles! Eles nos ajudaram, estavam conosco, se não fosse por eles não teríamos descoberto as outras horcruxes! Não!", Hermione gritou.

"Hermione, eles são fugitivos de Azkaban, condenados à prisão perpétua. Eles não podem continuar livres, o lugar deles não é no nosso convívio. Eles precisam voltar para Azkaban", o auror falou firme.

"Não pode deixar, Quim, eles são diferentes, eu juro! Eu amo o Rodolfo, ele não pode ir!", a ouviu gritar, não tinha muito o que argumentar.

"Grite por Linky, ela virá buscar você e Luna, é mais seguro que fiquem na Mansão Lestrange, em Londres. Parte residencial, afastada, nos limites da cidade", falou enquanto era arrastado junto do seu irmão para longe dela.

Foi aparatado para Azkaban, ali não ouviria mais Hermione gritando. Ouviria os seus pensamentos atormentados e isso era muito pior.

 **(A Tale That Wasn't Right – Helloween)**

 _Em meu coração, em minha alma_

 _Eu realmente odeio pagar esta consequência_

 _Deveria ser forte, jovem e ousado_

 _Mas a única coisa que sinto é dor_

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **Felícia Malfoy:** Mione gravidinha, está aberto o bolão para o nome do bebê! :) / Está acabando e bate aquela sensação de dever cumprido misturado com vontade de não acabar rsrs mas vou escrever mais, sim, aliás, já estou escrevendo. Assim que eu postar o último capítulo, pode ir no meu perfil e já vai estar lá :)


	18. Chapter 18 - What's Left of Me

Gentneys, como vão? Estou conseguindo cumprir os meus prazos direitinho, viram? :)

Oficialmente, este é o penúltimo capítulo de Strange, Love, mas não se preocupem, no sábado teremos mais Roddy e Mione em novas aventuras e a conclusão de SL :)

Apreciem a leitura!

* * *

 _I don't wanna fade, but I ain't gonna run_

 _I'm resting my head on these stones_

 _God, what have you done to you and me?_

 _I'm tired of scaring the future away_

 _No road ahead, the fire is dead_

 _Father, don't you see in front of you is what's left of me_

Hermione só conseguia chorar. Linky havia dito que ela precisava comer e pelo menos dar uma volta pelos jardins, respirar ar fresco por causa do bebê. Há dias não saía do quarto, nem Harry conseguiu que ela se levantasse da cama. O que sentia por Rodolfo era mesmo tão forte que a fez ficar assim?

Harry e Luna estavam com ela há dias, Gina e Ron precisaram ir para casa e preferia se fechar em seu quarto sozinha e com as lembranças de Rodolfo. Agora sentia os sintomas da gestação mais fortes e enjoar pela manhã tinha se tornado o mais comum deles. Queria que Dolfo pudesse ver tudo isso, ele merecia.

Imaginava como ele deveria estar em Azkaban. Pelo que Harry contou, não havia muito o que fazer por causa da sua pena perpétua. Ainda nem tinha conversado com Neville ou qualquer outra pessoa direito! Estava tão confusa que preferia ficar sozinha, deixando que a sua mente criasse problemas até o ponto de não conseguir mais resolvê-los.

Se levantou da cama com dificuldades e andou lentamente até a janela do quarto que passou a dividir com Rodolfo. Abriu as cortinas e viu que o dia estava bastante radiante, com o céu azul sem nuvens e o sol brilhando novamente. Ainda não tinha dito a ninguém que estava grávida, talvez Luna desconfiasse de algo. Tocou o seu ventre e não sentiu nenhuma mudança visível ainda, embora logo começasse a demonstras outros sintomas.

Harry entrou no quarto silenciosamente e se deitou na cama, esperando que ela fizesse o mesmo. Sabia que não poderia esconder uma coisa dessas por tanto tempo, ainda mais dele. Se deitou junto com ele e olhou para cima, o dossel da cama.

"Já imaginou o que vai fazer a partir de agora? Minerva disse que você pode retornar para prestar os NIEMs em junho", ele falou tentando soar despreocupado. "Você vai?"

" _Você não_?", riu dele. "Que eu saiba você precisa terminar a escola para começar o treinamento como auror".

"Eu vou começar o treinamento no outono, não pretendo retornar com vocês. Nem Ron", ele disse colocando as mãos para fora das cobertas e lhe oferecendo um chocolate. "Achei esses em um caldeirão na cozinha, tinha u-"

"Um aviso sobre fadas mordentes, eu sei", riu da brincadeira de Rodolfo. "Dolfo colocou o aviso lá com medo de que eu comesse os chocolates dele quando eu cheguei aqui. Eu estou grávida, Harry", disparou, vendo o seu amigo engasgado com os chocolates e ficando muito rubro.

"Há quanto tempo sabe disso?", ele perguntou depois de se recompor.

"Alguns dias. Descobri no mesmo dia em que lutamos contra Voldemort, em Hogwarts. Como acha que consegui sair daqui em ter problemas? As alas de segurança só reconhecem um Lestrange pelo nascimento ou casamento, então reconheceram o filho de Rodolfo Lestrange", riu. "Estou com quase quatro semanas pelo que vi da última vez. Agora entende por que ele não poderia ter sido levado?"

"Mione, o seu filho não vai crescer sem uma referência masculina. Ele terá a mim, Jorge, Ron, o sr. Weasley. Ele brincará com Teddy", o seu amigo riu.

"Como Andrômeda está, Harry? Ela perdeu o marido, a filha e o genro em tão curto espaço de tempo", perguntou querendo saber como estaria a bagunça na cabeça da viúva de Ted Tonks.

"Ainda não consegue acreditar que a filha se foi", foi o máximo que respondeu. "Eu não posso prometer nada, mas farei por você tudo o que mais tem feito por mim nos últimos anos, Mione. Eu vou tentar de todos os jeitos obter alguma informação sobre Rodolfo e Rabastan Lestrange. Também trago notícias de Neville", ele disse tenso. "Ele disse que está decepcionado com você, que não esperava que uma amiga dele ficasse ao lado dos homens que torturaram os pais dele até a loucura. Repreendeu a todos nós por isso, por ficarmos ao seu lado".

Já esperava isso, sabia que poderia acontecer. Teve uma ideia. Tomou o amigo pela mão e desceu as escadas correndo com ele, indo em direção à biblioteca da casa. Tirou a grossa manta cor de vinho de cima do quadro de Amelinne Lestrange e a viu triste, sentada em sua cadeira. Ela devia sentir o que estava acontecendo.

"Amelinne. Preciso saber aonde Dolfo guarda a penseira desta casa", quis saber ansiosa.

"Aqui, querida", a mulher do quadro suspirou e abriu a passagem para que Hermione e Harry vissem o que havia detrás do quadro.

Havia um cofre antigo e um armário de portas entalhadas com as letras desordenas que formavam a palavra _Lestrange_. Passou as mãos pelo móvel até que achou uma trava e a pressionou até que a penseira estivesse toda de frente para eles. Na gaveta abaixo, viu uma caixinha com uma plaqueta de metal escrita em letras cursivas Rodolfo Augusto Lestrange. Abriu depois de ouvir um _click_ e viu dentro vários frascos. Um deles condizia com a data em que os pais de Neville haviam sido torturados. Despejou o conteúdo na penseira e tocou a mão de Harry, fariam isso juntos.

 _A sala de estar da casa dos Longbottom era trouxa demais para bruxos. Viu de longe uma mulher caída no chão, gritando e um homem sentado no canto da sala, amedrontado. Ouviu a voz de Belatriz, uma voz que nunca esqueceria pois o que fez com ela, fez com esse casal. A risada aguda e infantil da mulher ficava cada vez mais alta enquanto se aproximava. Ao tocar a parede clara, viu Bartô Crouch Jr rindo junto dela, com a varinha apontada para Alice Longbottom, isso podia dizer que era Belatriz quem estava_ cuidando _de Franco._

 _Quanto mais gritavam, mais os dois_ caprichavam _em deixar ambos pais de Neville dementes. Encolhido, no canto da sala, estava Rabastan. Ou uma versão mais jovem dele não tendo mais do que dezessete anos, supôs. Ele chorava como uma criança de colo e tinha um homem junto dele, quando ele virou o rosto assustado, viu que era Rodolfo._

" _Ela não vai deixar nenhum de nós em paz, Rabby, precisamos ir. Não podemos nos meter nessa confusão que Bela fez por diversão. Venha, você precisa se levantar", ele disse para o irmão e notou Rabastan estava paralisado de medo, sem conseguir se mexer. "O que você fez com o meu irmão, Bela?"._

" _O mesmo que farei com você depois que acabar com esses dois se não cooperar, Rodolfo. Vamos, preciso de mais uma varinha aqui, será mais divertido assim", Belatriz riu._

" _Não! Não vou! Eu não queria estar aqui e eu vou embora com o meu irmão!", Rodolfo gritou._

" _Ah, é?", Belatriz apontou a varinha para Rabastan e o fez levitar, paralisado. "Traidores de sangue, os dois, assim como a mamãezinha de vocês! Crouch, venha, segure-o ali pois o que farei exige sacrifício". Belatriz começou a movimentar a sua varinha em vários sentidos até ver sangue começar a pingar no carpete. "Pode dar adeus ao seu irmãozinho"._

 _Ouviu o barulho da porta ser arrombada e aurores entrarem. Um grande duelo aconteceu, então entendeu porque todos achavam que Rodolfo e Rabastan tinham torturado Franco e Alice Longbottom._

Voltou ao normal e trouxe Harry consigo, ele estando muito mais surpreso que ela.

"Agora você confia quando eu digo que eles não são o que pensam que são?", respirou fundo depois de perguntar a ele.

"Sim. Não tem como não refutar isso", ele respondeu.

"Leve ao Quim, eu só peço isso", disse recolocando a lembrança no frasco e entregando ao amigo. "Há modos de ver se isso não é fraudulento, ele mesmo sabe. Apenas leve, ninguém gosta de estar preso, ainda mais por algo que não cometeu. Eles já ficaram tempo demais em Azkaban".

.

.

.

.

Sentia que semanas já tinham se passado. Era a sua terceira vez em Azkaban e se atrevia a dizer que foi a menos pior. Tinha uma colchão fino, um penico e três refeições ao dia. Era muito melhor do que o que teve em catorze anos.

Rabastan estava na cela à sua esquerda e sabia que Dolohov estava à sua direita. Não ouvia sequer um barulho vindo da cela do seu irmão, somente os murmúrios de Antonio cantando em russo. Daria uma vida para descobrir o que estava acontecendo na sua cada, para saber como Hermione estava com o seu filho.

Respirou fundo e continuou com deitado, encolhido, esperando que mais um dia passasse. Eles começavam e terminavam do mesmo jeito, monótonos. Estava forte o suficiente, poderia usar do mesmo artifício que Sirius tinha usado para fugir dali, mas sem dementadores isso não funcionaria, os aurores perguntariam o que um cão daquele tamanho fazia naquele local.

Fechou os olhos e começou a imaginar como seria a vida ao lado de Hermione, nos anos que teria dali para frente. Se viu indo a jogos de quadribol em Hogwarts, vendo o seu filho ou filha herdar o apelido de Rabby como _Vento Cinzento_ por causa da sua rapidez como artilheiro. Imaginou também outras crianças, mas achava que era provável que teriam apenas aquela. Imaginou Hermione em Liège, andando pela biblioteca dos Lambert, maravilhada, com o filho ou filha deles no seu encalço e tentando alcançar as prateleiras. Imaginava um garoto, assim como ele: alto para a idade, com o olhar instigante, talvez um pouco conquistador nos seus anos de escola.

O seu devaneio foi interrompido quando ouviu um assobio vindo do lado de fora das grades de sua cela. Abriu os olhos e viu Harry Potter parado, com as mãos nos bolsos e olhos baixos. Ah, não, não poderia... se levantou rapidamente e foi até aonde o garoto estava.

"Talvez eu nunca entenda o que há entre você e Hermione, mas você fez alguma coisa com ela que a deixou apaixonada, muito mais do que ela um dia foi por Ron. Se é que foi", ele disse. "Os trouxas chamariam isso de Síndrome de Estocolmo, que é quando um cativo se afeiçoa ao seu captor. Luna me explicou o que houve, primeiro pensei que fosse mais uma das maluquices dela, mas depois percebi que era o mesmo que eu sinto por Gina, o fio e tudo. Vocês já estavam destinados a ficar juntos, o destino só encontrou um jeito. É por isso que eu estou aqui, por ela, por Hermione.

"Ela descobriu a penseira da sua família escondida atrás do quadro de sua mãe, na biblioteca. Eu vi o que aconteceu, Rodolfo, eu vi o que Belatriz fez e em como ela quase matou o seu irmão. Você valoriza a família mais que tudo, eu não posso dizer que não, e Hermione é a sua família agora. Ela e o meu sobrinho ou sobrinha. Ela me contou sobre a gravidez, o seu casamento desfeito, as alas de segurança, tudo.

"Eu entreguei aquela lembrança ao Ministério, eles têm meios para saber se aquela lembrança foi adulterada. Me pareceu bem genuína, eu já vi uma lembrança falsa, sei como se parece. Vocês não fizeram nada, você só estava lá tentando proteger o seu irmão. Vocês não merecem estar aqui", o garoto falou.

"A família é tudo para mim. Mas por que está aqui?", perguntou receoso. Nada de bom poderia vir dali.

O garoto tirou um pergaminho do bolso com o selo do Ministério da Magia e lhe entregou.

 _Eu, Kingsley Shackebolt, Ministro da Magia Interino, concedo liberdade condicional a Rodolfo Augusto Lestrange por ser considerado cúmplice no Caso Longbottom. Receberá uma nova varinha e fará terapia condicional durante dezoito meses com limitação de movimentos entre a Grã-Bretanha e a Bélgica no próximo ano e meio. Deve ser considerado ainda culpado pelo crime de atividade ilegal como Comensal da Morte já tendo cumprido catorze anos de prisão em Azkaban. Deverá fazer também uma retratação pública à família Longbottom no Profeta Diário. Sendo assim, o mesmo Rodolfo Augusto Lestrange deverá ter o seu alvará de soltura aprovado por este Ministério da Magia e ser retornado à sua residência em Londres, Inglaterra._

Imaginava com o quanto de amargura Kingsley escreveu aquilo.

"O mesmo vale para o seu irmão. Quim disse que você foi sentenciado a quinze anos e seis meses, tendo a sua pena modificada para cúmplice na tortura já que não contou a verdade. Já cumpriu catorze, o resto do tempo você ficará em liberdade condicional. Vão lhe fornecer uma nova varinha. Você não pode faltar às sessões de terapia e só poderá sair da Grã-Bretanha se for para a Bélgica, avisando ao Ministério com pelo menos vinte e quatro horas de antecedência. Você está livre para ir", o ouviu rir.

Harry Potter destrancou a cela e saiu. Abraçou o garoto com a mesma intensidade que abraçaria o seu próprio irmão. Agradeceu tanto e ainda agradeceria mais. Talvez nunca conseguisse agradecer devidamente a ele por ter feito isso. Logo a cela do seu irmão foi aberta e viu uma versão mais jovem de si saindo de lá. Ele riu e o abraçou, além de abraçar o garoto Potter.

"Luna me mataria se eu não fizesse o mesmo por você, Rabastan", ele disse.

"Eu acredito", o seu irmão riu.

"Temos um ponto de aparatação no pátio, vocês podem usar, já quase não tem ninguém a essa hora", Harry comentou.

Desceu com o garoto e Rabastan até aonde ele falou. Ele tinha deixado que os dois se vestissem e pelo menos se limpassem. Colocou os pés aonde ele disse que poderia e girou os calcanhares, sendo engolido para dentro de si mesmo até aparecer de volta fora das alas de segurança da Mansão Lestrange.

Atravessou a proteção e andou lentamente até as escadas da entrada dos jardins, apreciando cada segundo da sua nova e permanente liberdade. Subiu os degraus com firmeza e girou a maçaneta, passando pela porta. O lustre estava aceso e ouviu passos lentos vindo em sua direção.

"Mestre Roddy! Mestre Rabby!", Linky falou entusiasmada. "Ah, a senhorinha ficará tão feliz em ver vocês!"

"Fique quieta, Linky, quero surpreender Hermione", disse firme, sem esconder a pontinha de felicidade ao reencontrar a elfinha.

Subiu as escadas descalço enquanto Rabby reclamava a Linky dizendo que estava com fome. Riu disso e sabia que ele encontraria Luna momentos depois. Algo dizia a ele que ela estava naquela casa e de lá não mais sairia. Andou sem fazer muito barulho e ouviu uma porta se abrindo no mio do corredor.

"Sr. Lestrange?", Luna falou bocejando. "Harry conseguiu! Hermione espera por você. Ela e o filho de vocês".

Acenou com a cabeça para continuar em silêncio e continuou o seu caminho até a porta do quarto que dividia com Hermione. Entrou o mais silenciosamente que conseguiu e viu a sua _chérie_ deitada na cama, de costas para ele. Retirou o seu casaco e desafivelou o cinto, folgando a calça. Andou até a cama e se deitou lentamente, tentando não incomodar.

"Luna, é você?", ela perguntou com a voz sonolenta.

"Não, _chérie_ , eu sou alguém muito melhor apessoado que a namorada do meu irmão", brincou.

"Dolfo?", ela se levantou rapidamente e acendou o abajur. "Dolfo!"

A sentiu se jogar em cima do seu corpo se deixou ser beijado pelos lábios que tanto sentiu saudades nas últimas semanas. Ela já chorava, não sabia se era de ansiedade ou felicidade, mas ela o queria perto e foi até às últimas instâncias para consegui-lo de volta. Ela, a sua Hermione, havia conseguido trazê-lo de volta. Ela se aninhou no seu peito e o agarrou com força, tendo certeza de que não iria embora nunca mais.

"Eu não vou sair daqui. Nunca. Vocês vão ter que me suportar para sempre", riu. "Hermione Jean Lestrange combina com você".

" _Granger-Lestrange_ , ainda quero manter o meu sobrenome. Acha que vou gostar de Liège? Contei a sua mãe que ela será avó e a sua tia teve um surto", riu.

"Liège é linda esta época do ano, condessa", brincou.

 **(What's Left of Me – Avantasia)**

 _Eu não quero desaparecer, mas eu não vou correr_

 _Estou descansando minha cabeça sobre estas pedras_

 _Deus, o que você fez comigo e com você_

 _Estou cansado de assustar o futuro para longe_

 _Não há caminho pela frente, o fogo está morto_

 _Pai, que você não vê na frente de você é o que a sobrou de mim_

* * *

Nem tudo estava perdido :)

Gostaram?


	19. Chapter 19 - Everlong

Gentneys! Como prometido, a atualização saindo quentinha :)  
Uma pensa ser o último capítulo, nos divertimos tanto aqui: rimos, sofremos, choramos, amamos. Tivemos um bom momento e nunca vamos nos esquecer disso :)  
Agradecimentos a Felícia Malfoy pelo comentário no capítulo anterior (tem uma surpresinha para você nesse capítulo) :)  
E mais ainda: agradecimentos imensos a todos os que estiveram aqui esse tempo todo, pacientemente comigo. Aos que favoritaram, acompanharam e comentaram ao longo desses dezenove capítulos, o meu mais sincero agradecimento e espero ver vocês em Strange Things daqui a pouco :D  
Boa leitura!

* * *

 _If everything could ever feel this real forever?_

 _If anything could ever be this good again?_

 _The only thing I'll ever ask of you_

 _You gotta promise not to stop when I say "when", she sang_

 **20 de janeiro de 1999 – A Toca, Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon, Inglaterra**

Rodolfo estava lá, com ela, e tinha visto o filho deles nascer. Bom, quase isso. Ele desmaiou quando viu a cabeça do bebê passar por Hermione. Acordou quando foi retirado do quarto por Artur Weasley e só pode retornar depois que ouviu o garoto gritando lá dentro.

Abriu a porta devagar não viu mais nada demais. Ele e Hermione tinham se casado poucos dias antes do parto e agora ela podia oficialmente entrar e sair da Mansão Lestrange, por isso ela estava n'A Toca.

"Pensei que você aguentaria mais, Dolfo", Hermione disse enquanto ninava o filho.

"Me desculpe, eu nunca vi esse tipo de coisa", falou envergonhado.

"Como vamos chama-lo?", ela perguntou.

"Antonio", faliu sorrindo, não haveria mal nenhum nisso.

"Antonio Dolohov tentou me matar quando eu tinha dezesseis anos e eu ainda carrego uma cicatriz no corpo, acha mesmo que eu deixaria que você colocasse no nosso filho o nome desse homem?", a ouviu dura, nunca tinha ouvido Hermione falar assim.

"Antoine foi o meu avô, pai de meu pai. Apenas pensei em traduzir o nome. Antonio. Antonio Garrido Lestrange, o Garrido é o nome do meio do meu outro avô, Dirceu. Apenas quis colocar a minha família aqui".

"Você ainda vai me matar do coração, Dolfo", Hermione riu.

 **[...]**

 **24 de dezembro de 2000 – Mansão Lambert, Condado de Liège, Valônia, Bélgica**

Era um dia importante, esse. Rabastan sentia no seu terno trouxa recém adquirido por sua tia Annelise. Fariam a primeira aparição em público, ele, Roddy, Mione, Luna e Antonio Garrido Lestrange, o Conde Herdeiro.

Era um baile para trouxas. O título de nobreza da sua família vinha dos trouxas e essa seria uma das raras aparições deles perante a corte já que o Príncipe Herdeiro da Bélgica fazia questão de conhecer os seus vassalos. Riu quando ouviu a sua tia dizer que ele queria era conhecer quem eram aqueles que estavam abaixo dele.

Ainda estava com a pele bronzeada por causa do verão brasileiro. Tinham ido para o Brasil estudar os dragões esmeralda, os achou tão fascinantes quanto belos. Estavam conhecendo o mundo todo e ainda estavam passando pela América do Sul esse ano. Pretendiam conhecer a Argentina e a Colômbia assim que conseguissem. Tinha certeza que Mione deixaria que ele e Luna levassem Antonio um dia.

Eles faziam parte do mundo bruxo e não poderiam estar em contato com tantos trouxas assim. Mesmo assim, a sua tia e suas primas fizeram questão que eles estivessem presentes. Gostou de ver as duas, Barbarella ainda lhe tratava como uma criança de colo e Antonieta queria porque queria um contrato de casamento com o pequeno Antonio e a sua neta recém-nascida, Erika.

Pegou o sobrinho no colo e abriu rapidamente as cortinas enquanto ele brincava com a sua varinha. Luna seria apresentada oficialmente como sua noiva para o seu irmão e agora cunhada, a melhor cunhada do mundo, diga-se de passagem.

"Quando você estiver grande, Luna e eu lhe daremos primos! Aí você vai poder cuidar deles como se fossem seus irmãos, Antonio. Não, não, a varinha assim, não", retirou o objeto da mão dele e viu como os olhinhos dele começaram a se encher e o rosto, enrubescer. "Mione! Antonio! Varinha!"

A castanha se aproximou dele e pegou o filho do seu colo de tio e padrinho, levando-o para longe das varinhas, elas deveriam ser esquecidas somente durante esta noite. Andou até a pequena porta e viu Luna de relance com Hermione e Antonio. Aquele vestido fazia os olhos dela brilharem mais ainda, sabia mesmo sem vê-la de frente. Respirou fundo e sentiu uma mão no seu ombro lhe dando um tapinha de incentivo.

"É hoje, então?", Rodolfo disse sorrindo de lado.

"Sim. Eu espero que não se importe, peguei o anel de tia Gerry para dar a Luna já que você insistiu em dar a Mione o solitário da mamãe. Não me olhe assim, não estou reclamando", riu.

"Para quando pretendem?"

"Talvez no meio do ano, ainda não conversamos. Luna nem sabe que vou pedi-la em casamento, ela quer viajar o mundo todo", falou ansioso. "E eu quero ir com ela ver coisas que só lemos em livros".

"Então vá. Cada um vive a sua maior aventura a seu modo", o seu irmão falou se aprontando para entrar em cena com Hermione vindo de longe com Luna.

 **[...]**

 **25 de agosto de 2006, Sorveteria Florean Fortescue, Beco Diagonal, Londres, Inglaterra**

Hermione estava grávida, de uma menina dessa vez, Delena Amélia Lestrange, e passeando com Antonio, ele precisava sair um pouquinho de casa agora que Rabs e Luna estavam viajando de novo. Ele queria tanto ir com os tios que esperneava todas as vezes que eles se despediam.

Se sentou com ele na sorveteria de Florean e comprou dois sorvetes de chocolate com menta. O filho já tinha seis anos e achava que ele já conseguia comer sozinho sem fazer tanta bagunça. Riu quando ele sujou a sua roupa com o sorvete derretido. Ele andou até o balcão para trocar os seus palitinhos por um carrinho de brinquedo.

"Você parece feliz, Mione", uma voz que conhecia disse na entrada da sorveteria.

"Neville", falou tensa e triste. Tinha perdido o seu amigo por causa da família e ainda não tinha superado isso.

"É o seu filho? Ron e Harry me disseram que ele já estava grandinho, mas não imaginava o quanto", ele riu e se sentou com eles.

"Eu nunca pedi desculpas, Neville, eu sinto muito, tanto", disse sufocando o que sentia. "Eu apenas sumi".

"Eu passei muito tempo com raiva de você, Mione. Depois eu me senti decepcionado. No final eu me perguntei porque eu deveria me sentir assim. Harry me mostrou o que aconteceu na noite em que os meus pais foram torturados, eu só levei alguns anos para procurar você", riu. "Qual o nome dele?"

"Antonio", falou rindo junto com o amigo, parecia mais uma cena daquelas que protagonizaram na escola, conversando com Luna à beira do Lago Negro. "Mas não por causa de Dolohov, o avô de Rodolfo era Antonio também".

"Eu ficaria feliz se pudéssemos, sabe, voltar a ser amigos. Você foi a primeira amiga que fiz em Hogwarts, eu não queria perder isso por mais tempo".

"Será uma honra, Neville Longbottom", disse tirando o peso das suas costas e vendo o seu filho voltar para a mesa com um carrinho nas mãos.

"Quem é ele, mamãe?", Antonio perguntou coma sua voz infantil.

"É o tio Neville, Antonio. Ele vai ensinar a você tudo o que você quiser sobre as suas plantas e ervas", disse ao ouvido do filho. Neville piscou para ele e sorriu.

Não seria a mesma coisa, mas seguiriam em frente.

 **[...]**

 **25 de junho de 2008 – Hospital St. Mungus, Londres, Inglaterra**

As suas mãos estavam suadas e sabia que abriria um buraco no chão a qualquer momento de tanto andar de um lado para o outro. Luna estava há tempo demais lá dentro e imaginava que alguma coisa desse errado com ela e com as filhas. Já tinha escolhido os nomes estava ansioso para conhecer as duas, Pandora Annelise e Héstia Geraldine.

Tinha estado naquela mesma sala no mês passado com o irmão para receberem Dirceu Augusto Lestrange.

Respirou fundo quando o medibruxo saiu de dentro do quarto que Luna estava e tomou coragem para entrar. Passou pela porta e viu Gina Potter ao lado dela, segurando uma das suas filhas.

"Devo admitir, vocês Lestrange sabem fazer bebês bonitos", ela disse no seu tom _estou brincando, mas é verdade_. "Eu já sabia por causa de Antonio, Delena e Dirceu, mas agora com Pandora e Héstia, comece a colecionar feitiços de proteção para com elas".

Tinha pego todos os sobrinhos no colo e agora eram as suas filhas. Era algo corriqueiro, embora agora fosse diferente. A que estava no seu colo agora tinha os cabelos escuros e ralos, além de uma marca de nascença na bochecha, pequena. A que estava no colo de Luna, não, mas fora isso era idêntica à irmã.

Segurou firme a menina quando começou a chorar e fez algo que aprendeu com Roddy. Cantarolou _La Vie en Rose_ , de Edith Piaf. Levou um pouco de tempo até que ela se acalmasse, mas conseguiu. Não era um tio terrível, ajudava o irmão a criar os sobrinhos quando não estava viajando com Luna. Mas a responsabilidade seria maior agora e isso talvez fosse a maior aventura que Roddy falou naquele baile em Liège.

 **[...]**

 **20 de janeiro de 2010 – Mansão Lestrange, Londres, Inglaterra**

"Hermione, você já verificou o correio hoje?", Rodolfo gritou de dentro da cozinha enquanto Spinnel, a coruja, entregava o jornal da manhã.

"Não, _já chegou_?", a sua castanha perguntou vindo com Dirceu nos braços, ansiosa.

"Sempre em ponto, _chérie_ , quando vamos contar?"

"Nós vamos ter um excelente dia primeiro. Vamos levar Antonio ao zoológico com as crianças, vamos almoçar juntos, vamos brincar muito. Só então contamos que chegou a carta de Hogwarts. O seu irmão deveria estar aqui com as meninas, Antonio não se desapega das primas. Aonde ele disse mesmo que estava no último cartão postal?", Hermione perguntou colocando o caçula no cadeirão.

"Congo, estudando aqueles macacos grandes com Luna e o pai dela para O Pasquim. Eu disse que eles poderiam deixar Pandora e Héstia conosco, mas ele insiste em levar as garotas", respondeu rindo às caretas que o filho mais novo fazia.

"São gorilas, Dolfo. Há uma reserva mágica lá que os estuda. Ele vem vindo", a ouviu sussurrar o final quando percebeu que o filho descia as escadas para tomar café com Delena.

"Vocês estão estranhos", Antonio disse sentando a irmãzinha ao lado de Dirceu.

"Ah, Mione, eu não vou aguentar! Chegou uma coisinha para você da Escócia", Rodolfo falou em tom de cantarolado. "Vamos, abra!"

 _Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts_

 _Diretora: Minerva McGonagall_

 _(Ordem de Merlim, Primeira Classe, Confederação Internacional de Bruxos, Ordem da Fênix)_

 _Prezado sr. Lestrange,_

 _Temos o prazer de informar que V. Sa. Tem uma vaga na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Estamos anexando uma lista de livros e equipamentos necessários._

 _O ano letivo começa em 1º de setembro, aguardamos a sua coruja até 31 de julho, no mais tardar._

 _Atenciosamente,_

 _Pomona Sprout, diretora substituta._

"Eu... vou para Hogwarts?", o garoto perguntou conseguindo demonstrar toda a ansiedade que sabia que ele tinha.

"Sim. Fiquei feliz por não ser Beauxbatons, já se imaginou naquele terninho de seda azul?", riu acompanhando o filho. "Você vai ser grande, Antonio, assim como o seu avô Antoine foi um dia".

"Vou ter que deixar Felícia aqui?", ele perguntou se referindo a amiga, filha de Draco Malfoy e Astoria Greengrass, uma garotinha alourada de oito anos.

"Talvez Felícia só receba a sua carta daqui a alguns anos, ela é mais nova que você. Estamos tão orgulhosos, Antonio", Hermione disse sorrindo. "Ah, é o Rabs", a viu correr até o que ela chamava de laptop.

"Consegue me ver, Mione?", ouviu a voz de Rabby vir daquela máquina e o rosto do irmão só era nariz.

"Tire o nariz da câmera, Rabastan, vá calmamente para trás até que eu consiga ver você", Hermione riu, levando o computador até a mesa da cozinha. "Pronto! Todos digam _oi_ ao tio Rabby", os seus filhos acenaram junto com a mãe.

"Tio, eu recebi a minha carta de Hogwarts!", Antonio gritou e Rodolfo passou a mão nos cabelos do filho. "E eu vou para a Corvinal!"

"Isso, mantenha a tradição da família sendo o apanhador Vento Cinzento!", o seu irmão torceu do outro lado da tela.

"Ele ainda não sabe se vai para a Corvinal pois a Grifinória é igualmente excelente", Hermione riu.

 **[...]**

 **01 de setembro de 2017 – Plataforma 9 ¾, Estação King's Cross, Londres**

Ainda se lembrava com ânimo do primeiro ano de Antonio em Hogwarts, e agora seria a vez de Delena. Tão diferentes, os dois. Primeiro acusou Rodolfo de dar ao filho deles o nome do Comensal da Morte que tentou mata-lo durante a Batalha de Hogwarts, mas conseguiu contornar a situação alegando que era o nome do seu avô Lestrange, o pai de seu pai. Já Delena era o nome da avó dele por parte de pai, nomes de sangue puro, por assim dizer. Dali a dois anos seria a vez de Dirceu e não sabia mais o que sentir. Riu com Delena enquanto a agasalhava devidamente, verificando se ela estava devidamente preparada. Os livros estavam no malão junto com os uniformes escolares e se via cada vez mais perto de mandar a sua única filha para a escola. Abraçou fortemente a garota e a soltou, emocionada, vendo que Dolfo logo faria o mesmo.

"Ande sempre na linha, você tem uma reputação a zelar. Não dê confiança para os garotos da Sonserina, eles vão querer tirar proveito da sua bondade. Você sabe como subir em uma vassoura, não deixe que os seus colegas lhe chateiem por isso só porque você é uma garota. Dê um abraço forte no seu pai, eu não vou ver você até o natal, preciso estar com o meu estoque de abraços cheio.", ele riu enquanto Delena o abraçava pela cintura fortemente. "Me escreva uma carta amanhã para dizer você foi selecionada para a Corvinal", ouviu o sussurro e riu mais ainda.

"Delena vai para a Grifinória assim como o irmão, Dolfo, querido", disse cheia de si. O filho havia sido sorteado para a Grifinória um ano depois que Teddy Lupin foi para a Lufa-Lufa. "Mas tenho fortes razões para crer que Alvo irá para a Sonserina", insinuou.

"Alvo é seu primo, se ele for para a Sonserina, você só pode falar com ele, certo?", o viu piscar para a filha.

"Mas ainda nem embarcamos, nem sabemos em que casa ficaremos", choramingou Delena com os seus olhos castanhos enormes.

"Você vai para onde acha que deve ir", Hermione disse simples. "Agora entre, os seus primos já estão no trem e você vai se sentar com eles até lá, Tiago me garantiu".

"Acha prudente confiar a nossa filha a Tiago Sirius Potter?", Rodolfo perguntou com meio sorriso nos lábios.

"Confio de olhos fechados, Dolfo. Não sente?", perguntou.

Sentia o fio que ia do tornozelo da sua filha e terminava no tornozelo do filho mais velho de seu melhor amigo. Os viu dentro da cabine e sentados lado a lado. Acenou fervorosamente enquanto o trem partia, não era a primeira vez que Rabastan e Luna perdiam o momento, estavam ocupados demais desbravando o mundo junto das filhas e dessa vez tinham levado Dirceu com eles. Abraçou Dolfo pela cintura e se deixou ser abraçada, vendo os filhos partirem rumo a mais um ano escolar. Era perfeito.

 **(Everlong – Foo Fighters)**

 _Se tudo poderia parecer real assim para sempre?_

 _Se qualquer coisa pudesse sempre ser tão bom assim novamente?_

 _A única coisa que eu sempre irei te pedir_

 _Você tem que prometer nunca parar quando eu disser "quando", ela cantou_

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **Felícia Malfoy:** Hahahahahahahaha morgana é bem criativo, nome de bruxinha mesmo rs mas acho que ele, como um cara de família, preferiu homenagear a família :) Crushing Room e Dramione nas férias, pode se tranquilizar, mas ainda pode demorar um pouco pois só entro de férias na quarta-feira (ainda não fiz duas provas de Sociologia da Educação, professor tá enrolando demais e botando todo mundo maluco kkkkkk) :v o meu cachorro tem nome de Comensal: Antonio Dolohov! Ganhei o bebê quando tava lendo o Relíquias da Morte :)

* * *

Gostaram?

Strange Things já está disponível no perfil, podem ir lá ;)


End file.
